I'll Stay
by Beaverleigh
Summary: When Roxas meets Axel he thinks things are finally turning around for him, at least until he gets the worst news of his life. AU. AkuRoku
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **Okay so this is my first story that I've posted on here. And one of the first fanfics I've ever written. I know it's a little sloppy but I like it, and hopefully it'll turn out decent enough. I hope you guys like it, and I'm not going to hound you all for reviews. Even if they would make my day. Okay that's the last time I'm going to mention it_. _Well, enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **No matter how much I, or any one else, would like, they don't belong to me.  
_

**Chapter 1**

Axel groaned and pulled his blanket further over her head. When the song didn't stop blasting through the tiny room, he rolled over and reached a hand out. Cursing under his breath he grabbed the phone off of his night stand.

"What the hell, Dem?" he didn't have to look to know who was calling; Demyx was the only one who ever called him.

_"Hey, sleepyhead!"_ A cheerful Demyx responded. Axel growled at the loud noise; his head was splitting.

_"Aww, does sleepyhead have a hangover?"_

"You're too loud, jackass."

_"You should have listened to me when I told you not to drink that much."_ He laughed, _"And now you'll have to make up all that work you missed today."_

Aw shit. Axel had forgotten all about school.

Demyx must have heard him groan because he laughed again and said, _"That's what you get for partying on a school night."_

"Asshole."

_"Yep! Hey I'm coming over later. I got something interesting to tell you,"_ he said tauntingly.

"Why can't you just tell me now?" He ran a hand over his face; Demyx's voice was not helping his headache.

_"Aw you don't want to see me? Do you not love me anymore?"_

Axel grumbled something under his breath.

_"Great! I'll be there after school! See you then, sexy!"_

Axel dropped the phone onto the bed as Demyx hung up. He rolled over, curling up in a ball beneath the blanket. He really shouldn't have drank that much. At the time it sounded like a good idea but now he was seriously regretting it.

After a few minutes of lying like that he reached back behind him and groped around for his phone. Finding it he flipped it open, one in the afternoon. He sighed and closed the phone again. School wouldn't be out for another hour or so and Axel didn't have to be at work until five.

He sighed louder this time before hauling himself out of bed. Cursing loudly as his head pounded when the sun light streamed into his eyes through the window. He slammed the black curtains shut, effectively shutting out the light.

He stumbled to the small bathroom, relieved himself, then rummaged through the cabinet until he found the bottle of Tylenol. Swallowing two he walked back to his bedroom and collapsed onto his bed pulling the blanket back over him as he tried to fall back to sleep.

* * *

"Axey!!" Axel's eyes shot open as Demyx sat down on top of him. "Time to wake up!"

"Get the fuck off me," Axel mumbled, pushing at Demyx, who pouted and slid onto the mattress.

Axel sat up in bed and stretched, yawning widely. His head felt better than when he had woken up before, but only slightly.

"What do you want?"

"Besides to see your beautiful face?"

When Axel cast him a glare he grinned, "Okay fine. I'll get to the point," he rolled his eyes. "We have two new students in our class, twins actually!"

"Okay, so?"

"So!? Oh my god Axel, these guys are absolutely gorgeous! And to make things even better their both gay!" He said happily.

"And how do you know that?" Axel was beginning to get tired of this conversation.

"I've got an impeccable gaydar, remember?" Demyx tapped the side of his head.

"Right…" Axel watched him with an increasingly annoying look.

"Anyway! I just wanted you to know that we can both have one! It's been so long since I've had a boyfriend."

"Okay, first all, people aren't possessions. Second, have you even talked to these people, because I mean, they might be taken already. And three, I'm not gay!"

Ever since they had met their freshmen year Demyx had been convinced that Axel was gay. He claimed that his "gaydar" was never wrong. Sure Axel had never really felt attracted to women but he wasn't attracted to men either.

"Sure… tell that to the guy you made out with last night."

"Shut the hell up," he smacked Demyx on the back of the head as he grimaced inwardly. He couldn't remember what had happened last night but he did know that whenever he got drunk he tended to kiss any and everyone.

"Fine if you don't want one then I'll just take both." This earned him another smack to the head.

"Don't you listen?"

Demyx grinned, then got up claiming that if he didn't get home soon his mom would kill him.

After the door shut behind him Axel collapsed back onto the bed with a sigh.

* * *

Roxas slouched against the wall beside the door as Sora dug around in his pockets for his keys. His back pack was slung haphazardly over his shoulder and his hair looked messier than usual. His head throbbed dully as he tried to keep up with Sora's constant chattering.

When his twin finally managed to open the door he went inside and kicked off his shoes, rubbing his eyes as he did so. Right now he wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed and go to sleep. It seemed like that's all he ever wanted to do lately.

"You okay, Rox?"

"Hmm… Oh yeah, I'm fine," he plastered a smile on his face. But Sora could see through it.

"Oh come on, don't give me that," he said as he pushed back his brothers bangs and pressed their foreheads together.

"Well you don't have a fever…" he pulled away; Roxas could still see he was worried. He scowled at his brothers concern, he knew Sora was just trying to look out for him but at the moment he wasn't in the mood to deal with his brothers over protectiveness. "You're tired, aren't you?"

Roxas looked away then nodded a scowl still on his face. Ever since their parents has told them that they planned on getting a divorce and they were sending them to live with their older brother until they sorted things out, Roxas was always tired. Even after getting a full night sleep. Roxas guessed that it was due to the stress of everything, like some kind of defense mechanism. If you're not awake than you can't think about all of the bad things that are happening. At least that was what he guessed.

"It was a long day," he said. And it had been. For their entire lives they had lived on Destiny Island, they had known all of the kids at school since they were little. For the first time, the twins were the new kids in school, and it had taken a toll on Roxas.

Sora had always been the more outgoing of the two, Roxas was shy and timid around people he didn't know well and he got tense anytime someone new spoke to him. So after spending all day at a new school filled with new people Roxas was exhausted.

"Yeah, it's exhausting having all those girls all over you all day." Sora laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Hmph," it seemed like him and Sora were the new idols of the school. They both had had girls following them and flirting with them all day. Too bad they didn't know that both of them were gay.

They made their way through the apartment; Sora darted into the kitchen as Roxas went into the living room. Cloud and his girlfriend Aerith weren't home from work yet so they were alone.

Roxas lay down on the couch as he heard Sora rummaging around in the cabinets for food. He closed his eyes and tried to make his muscles relax.

He hadn't gotten very far before a heavy weight settled on his belly.

He huffed as the air rushed out of his lungs, "get off'a me, dufus." He pushed at his brother, who slid off of him then moved to sit on the opposite end of the couch.

"You're no fun," he pouted.

Roxas ignored him, choosing to rest his arm over his eyes. He heard as Sora opened a bag of chips and flipped the TV on.

"When are Cloud and Aerith getting home?" Sora asked after a few minutes.

"I don't know, around five I think, depending on if Aerith has to stay at school longer." Aerith worked as a middle school teacher and Cloud was a police officer.

"Ah," they lapsed into silence again.

After a while the brunette sighed, "I miss Riku," he pouted.

Riku was Sora's long time boyfriend. Roxas opened his eyes to see his brother hugging a pillow to his chest, looking dejected.

Roxas sat up and ruffled Sora's already messy hair, "don't worry, he's coming to visit during winter break next month right?" He tried to sound reassuring, even if he was happy with the prospect of seeing Riku. They had never really gotten along, but they had tolerated each other for Sora's sake.

"But that's so far away," he sniffled. Roxas laughed softly and Sora smiled back at him.

"Will you wake me up when dinners ready?" Roxas asked, his head ache was getting worse and he wasn't sure if he could keep his eyes open any longer.

"Sure." He shuffled into the bathroom, not seeing the worried and slightly scared look his brother cast after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Come on, come on!" Demyx tugged on Axels' arm, trying to make his slow moving friend hurry up.

Axel resisted his attempts as best as he could but he had to admit Demyx was stronger than he looked.

"Dem, they're not going anywhere you know."

"Oh be quiet, you're like a grumpy old man, you know that?"

Axel grunted.

"See, see! Right there, that's them! Sora and Roxas Strife," he pointed into the class room as he bounced up and down and looked excitedly between the twins and his friend.

Axel peered in the direction Demyx was pointing and automatically found his eyes drawn to the blond twin.

"Aren't they gorgeous?" Demyx was still bouncing up and down with a huge grin on his face. He looked like a little kid showing his parents something he found.

"Jeez could you sound any gayer?"

Demyx slapped his arm playfully. "Aren't they though?"

"Eh their okay," Axel told him nonchalantly, his eyes never leaving the blond boy. He was small and thin, his hair was spiked in a messy array and his eyes were a brilliant blue. The boy was sitting at a desk behind his brother, who had turned around in his chair and was talking animatedly. Despite the smile on his face the boy looked solemn and uneasy.

The boys' brother was small and thin too, with messy auburn color hair that was slightly longer than his brothers and the same bright blue eyes. Unlike the blond he seemed at ease, laughing and smiling genuinely.

Demyx looked between Axel and the twins and his smile grew wider (something which Axel thought was impossible). Demyx threw his arm around Axels' neck, dragging him down to his level.

"What the hell!" Axel struggled to break free as Demyx laughed.

"Got your eye on Roxas, huh? And you said you're not gay!" He said loudly, before releasing Axel and heading into the classroom.

Axel grumbled under his breath before following his friend into the room.

* * *

Roxas felt better today, at least compared to the day before. He was still a little tired but he didn't have the same pounding headache, which was a relief at the moment. But he knew that by the end of today it'd be back.

Sora sat backwards in his chair so he was facing his brother. Roxas sat at his desk trying to hide his nervousness. The noisy classroom around him was making him anxious and his eyes darted around the room every few seconds.

Sora hated seeing his brother like this, he always reminded him of a caged animal. He tried his best to calm his brother by talking constantly, it didn't matter what he talked about, just as long as he had his attention.

Roxas knew what Sora was trying to do and he was grateful for the distraction. Soon his eyes had stopped wondering around the room and his shoulders relaxed slightly. Sora had always had a calming effect on him.

After a few minutes the bell rang, signaling the start of the class. The teacher instructed the class to form groups of four then discuss the meaning of the poem he gave them.

Immediately Sora spun around in his seat to face Roxas. Around them the room exploded into noise as friends called to friends and desks were rearranged. They both could hear the girls muttering amongst themselves, trying to decide whether they should invite the twins to their groups.

But before the girls had the chance a tall brunette popped up beside them, a wide grin on his face, his hand held the wrist of an even taller boy who had obviously been dragged over by force. Roxas gapped up at the boy, his hair was a bright flaming red color and his eyes were bright green. Tattooed on his cheeks beneath his eyes were small red diamonds.

"Mind if we work with you?" The brunette asked cheerfully, flashing a charming smile at the twins.

"Sure!" Sora agreed enthusiastically. Obviously happy not to be paired with the chattering girls.

Roxas flushed red and looked down at his desk as the red heads eyes caught his. Under his desk he clasped his hands together nervously.

"Get off'a me, idiot," the red head said as he yanked his hand free.

"Don't mind Axel," the brunette laughed as he pulled up a chair. "He's a little shy," he teased.

"Am not, jackass," Axel smacked his friend on the back of the head.

"Anyway! I'm Demyx, you can call me Dem," he extended a hand to Sora.

"I'm Sora," he shook Demyx's hand eagerly.

"Roxas," he said quietly, trying his best to keep his hand from shaking as he shook Demyx's.

Demyx beamed at the two of them. "So where are you all from?"

"Destiny Island," Sora answered for them. Roxas stared down at his desk; he could feel the red heads curious gaze on him.

Sora must have noticed it too because he reached out and ruffled his brothers hair, "sorry, he's not very good with strangers."

Roxas glanced up to see his brother smiling reassuringly at him. Beside him Demyx looked at him and smiled then opened his mouth as if about to say something.

"We're not going to do anything," Axel said roughly, cutting Demyx off and causing Roxas to jump slightly. Everyone looked at Axel, even Roxas chanced a glance. Axel squirmed under their gazed and crossed his arms. "We'll we're not."

Everyone was quiet for another moment before Demyx started to laugh. "Axel's not too good with strangers either. Don't worry Roxas; we're all friends here so there's no need to worry." He flashed Roxas a dazzling smile.

Roxas nodded but he still felt panicky. Demyx seemed nice enough, if a little bit of an airhead. Axel on the other hand was making it impossible of Roxas to relax even slightly. The red head was intimidating, what with him being a full head taller than himself. Not to mention the spiked hair and tattoos.

Roxas chanced another glance at the red head only to find his bright green eyes watching him intently. The look on his face was something between anger and frustration.

Roxas immediately ducked his head again, his hands clamped together beneath the desk. He didn't know what he had done to piss Axel off but he was almost certain that the red head hated him.

He was still trying to figure out what he had done when Sora shook his shoulder. He snapped out of his thoughts to see Sora watching him, beside him Demyx was shaking Axel who snapped out of it instantly. Roxas thought he could almost feel it as the red heads gaze left him.

"You okay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking," he said timidly, glancing over at Axel as he spoke.

Sora nodded, not pushing it. He glanced over at Demyx and Axel, the brunette was smiling at his friend, Axel glared at him.

"Is he okay?" Sora asked after a moment.

"Yeah he's fine," Axel looked pointedly away.

"What was that all about?"

"Axel's just a little frustrated."

"Huh? Why?" Sora looked between Demyx and Axel.

"Your brother," Demyx said without hesitation.

"What did he do?" Sora's stare moved from Axel to Roxas.

"Oh he didn't do anything. Axel's just mad because Roxas doesn't trust us and he's frustrated because he doesn't know what to do to fix it." He stopped and looked around before leaning forward and covering his mouth. In a hushed tone that all four of them could hear he said, "Plus I think Axel likes him."

Roxas felt his face heat up and he looked down at his desk again. He didn't see the pink on Axels' cheeks as he smacked Demyx on the back of the head.

* * *

"So do you think Sora's taken?" Demyx asked on the way to lunch.

"I don't know," Axel told him, he was getting tired of hearing his friend go on and on about the twins. "Why don't you ask him?"

"I can't just ask him!" Demyx screeched. "It would be too obvious."

"Okay, okay I get it, no need to shout."

Axel stopped at his locker, as he put his books away Demyx leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"So Roxas, huh?"

Axel ignored him, closing his locker he turned as started to walk down the hall.

"Hey, don't be shy! Roxas seems great too, if a little timid. Hey maybe we can both ask them to the movies this weekend! Like a double date or something!"

"For the last time, I don't like him!" In front of them Sora and Roxas rounded a corner. Axel was mortified, what if he heard he thought. Wait, why do I care if he heard?

The twins were walking with three other seniors, a thin blond boy with gelled hair and camouflage pants, a heavy brunette boy, and a small brunette girl. Sora seemed happy as he talked with them but Roxas looked hesitant of them as he hung back a few feet.

Without realizing it Axel scowled, why does he do that to himself?

"Come on!" Demyx pulled on his wrist, trying to get him to hurry up. "Sora! Roxas!"

Roxas jumped and looked around, his eyes big. When Sora saw Demyx he waved happily.

Demyx ran ahead grinning when Sora started to talk to him. Axel moved quicker to catch up with them and ended up falling into step beside Roxas.

He looked down at Roxas, the boys' shoulders were tense and his eyes were big as he fixed them on the ground. Axel thought he looked about ready to snap. Something inside of him urged him to pull the blond into a hug. But he resisted, choosing instead to shove his hands into his pockets and look the other way.

In the lunch room the group found a table and sat down. Demyx sat down beside Sora and introduced Axel to the other three who introduced themselves as Hayner, the blond, Pence, the brunette, and Olette, the girl. Axel nodded silently to them before turning his attention to his food.

Axel glanced up from his food to look at Roxas, who had taken the seat across from him.

Roxas was hardly touching his food, choosing instead to stare at his tray with a blank look on his face. His eyes looked dazed and he held his fork limply in his hand.

Axel scowled at him, he wanted to do something to make Roxas relax but he had always been bad when it came to other people. He stabbed his fork into his food, taking his frustration out on it instead. What should I do?

"Why are you so nervous?" He immediately wished he hadn't asked when Roxas jumped and looked up at him with round eyes. His face flushed red as he tried to find his voice.

"Hu… wh… I…" he stuttered.

Sora turned to the two of them obviously trying to save his brother, "He's always been like this around new…"

"Let him talk." Axel said harshly. The table fell quiet and all eyes turned to watch him. "He doesn't need your help; he can speak for himself can't he?"

Sora looked at Axel with a surprised look and Demyx just shook his head. The other three exchanged unsure glances.

Axel turned away from him, again facing the blond, who was staring at him with an expression similar to a deer caught in headlights.

"Well?" Fuck,I'm just going to scare him, what do I do!? He panicked inside but his face didn't betray it.

"I… I…I gotta go," Roxas leapt up and sprinted out of the lunch room.

Axel turned and watched him go wishing he hadn't said anything.

Sora glared at him, actually causing Axel to flinch at the force of it, "Nice sucking going, jackass." He sprinted after his brother.

* * *

Damn it, Roxas stood hunched over a sink in the boys' bathroom. He clenched his teeth and fought back against the wave of tears that threatened to break loose. He was so humiliated.

"Damn it," he cursed, slamming his hand against the side of the sink. He sank to the floor with his back against the wall. He buried his face in his arms.

A few moments later the door opened but he didn't look to see who was there until he felt an arm around his shoulders. He looked up to see Sora beside him.

"You okay?"

"Sora…" Sora pulled him into a hug, Roxas buried his face into his brothers' shoulder. Sora rubbed his back and murmured soothingly to him. After a few minutes the door opened again and Roxas heard as the person walked over to them.

"Is he okay?" the person said Roxas recognized the voice as Demyx's.

"He'll be fine," he paused to look down at his brother. "Like I said, he's not good with people."

They fell silent and soon Roxas pulled away and leaned against the wall, hugging his knees to his chest.

Demyx moved and crouched next to Roxas, causing the boy to flinch and tense again. Roxas tentatively looked at Demyx to find his face sympathetic.

"I'm sorry Roxas." He reached out to take Roxas's hand. Roxas fought the urge to pull away; he was surprised when Demyx held his trembling hand softly in his.

"Like I said Axel's not exactly a people person. I should have stopped him."

Roxas shook his head slowly, "No…" he whispered. "It was my fault."

"Rox…"

"If I weren't so damn scared of people this wouldn't have happened," he choked out.

Sora wrapped his arms around his brother again. Demyx let go of his hand slowly, he stood and walked to the door. He stopped and looked back; Sora nodded a thank you before turning his attention back to Roxas.

* * *

Outside the bathroom door Axel stood with his arms crossed and a worried look on his face. He turned as Demyx came out after a few minutes.

"You need to fucking fix this," was all his friend said before walking away.

* * *

**A/N: **Gah! Roxas wasn't supposed to be this shy! *headdesk* He just kind of turned out like this though. Well I hope it's not too OOC for you.

Aw poor Axel, he has no clue how to deal with people. I've noticed that in this Axel has the habit of smacking Demyx on the back of the head xD

I'll try to have the next chapter out as soon as I can!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Roxas sat down on the edge of his bed with a sigh. He rested his head in his hands, wishing he could forget this day had ever happened.

"Do want some medicine for your headache?"

He shook his head and felt the bed move as Sora sat down beside him.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Roxas knew Sora was worried about him. He hadn't broken down like that for years, not since that night two years ago.

During their freshman year of high school Roxas had picked up cutting and twice h tried to commit suicide. Some times Sora would catch him cutting in the middle of the night. At the time it was usually only a few small cuts on his upper arms or legs made with a small pocket knife, nothing serious.

No one could figure out what was going on. Roxas refused to tell anyone anything, not even Sora.

Then one night Sora caught him with a switchblade held to his wrist, deep and fresh cuts up and down both arms. Roxas finally broke down and told Sora everything. How he was afraid to be around people, how he was afraid he would hurt them or they would hurt him, how he couldn't trust anyone besides Sora, not even his best friends.

The stress and the guilt had been wearing him down for years. "I can't take it anymore," Roxas had said, "I just want it all to end."

That night they cried together. Sora made him promise never to scare him like that again. Roxas had swore that he'd never cut again, and he hadn't, no matter how much he wanted to.

Roxas looked up as Sora picked up his hand, turning it so his palm was up. He gazed at his wrist for a few moments before slowly looking up at his brother. Sora was watching him carefully.

"Can I look?" He said in little over a whisper.

Roxas tried to suppress the panic that was rising in him. "Do you not trust me anymore?" He fought back against the tears that sprung to his eyes.

With his free hand Sora reached up and gently cupped his brothers' cheek, his eyes never leaving Roxas's.

"Of course I trust you, Roxas. I trust you with my life, you know that. I just need to see, for my own peace of mind you know?"

Roxas looked into his eyes then nodded slowly; he could tell Sora was telling the truth. They had never been able to lie to each other; they knew each other too well.

He looked down as Sora pushed back the sleeve of his sweatshirt. The only scars that remained were the ones from that night. The ones he had made before then had faded close to a year ago. The ones that remained were neat and straight, running across his arm in a uniform pattern.

Roxas squeezed his eyes shut. Sora slid his sleeve back down then wrapped his arms his brothers' shoulders.

"Thank you," he murmured.

* * *

Axel woke early the next morning, getting into school just as the buses began to drop students off. Luckily for him his truck had chosen this particular morning to cooperate with him and start with minimal prodding.

He grabbed his bag off the seat next to him and slid out of the truck, not bothering to lock it. It wasn't like anyone would choose to steal it. He ambled slowly to the front of the school and leaned against one of the pillars in front of the main doors.

He dug out a pack of cigarettes from his bag, lighting one just as another bus pulled into the lot in front of him. He took a long drag as the students filed out one by one. He perked slightly when he saw a familiar head of blond hair.

He took one last drag on his cigarette before flicking it into the grass. Straightening up, he walked toward the twins.

Axel noticed how Roxas flinched and looked away hurriedly when he saw him. And he saw how Sora glared at him before trying to herd his brother away. Axel, not being able to think of another way to stop him, reached out and grabbed the brunettes arm.

Sora wheeled around and yanked his arm free of Axels' grip, behind his brother Roxas stood with his eyes fixed on the ground. Other students mumbled and complained as they moved to get around them.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Can I talk to him?"

"Why?"

"Can I just talk to him."

"Fine, go ahead," Sora stepped aside with his arms crossed.

"Alone, if you don't mind," he was starting to get annoyed with the boys over protectiveness.

"No, you can say what ever you have to with me here cant you?"

"I…"

"Sora," they both turned to look at the blond. "Go on."

"But Roxa…"

"Go on, Sora. I'll be in in a few minutes."

Sora looked between the two of them, obviously not happy. "Fine but don't take too long." He turned and walked away.

Axel motioned for Roxas to follow him, the blond looked unsure but followed. Axel led him to the small courtyard by the cafeteria which happened to be right next to the front entrance. He sat down on top of one of the wooden picnic tables and Roxas slowly followed him.

They both sat silently for a minute or two before Axel spoke up.

"Look I'm sorry about yesterday." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I shouldn't have pushed you like that."

When Roxas didn't say anything he went on.

"Like Demyx said I've never really been a people person. I wasn't trying to scare you. Really, I wasn't. I just didn't know what to do and I panicked which ended up making everything worse."

He sighed, "So like I said, I'm sorry. And I understand if you don't forgive me, I scared you pretty badly."

He extended a hand to him. Roxas stared down at his feet not once looking up.

After a few seconds Axel slowly pulled it back, trying to keep his disappointment from reaching his face.

"Alright then," he grabbed his bag and slid off the table. "I'll see you around, I guess."

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked around to the table. Damn it.

Axel froze mid-step when he felt something on the back of his jacket. Slowly he turned to see Roxas standing behind him, his hand clutching at the back of Axels jacket.

* * *

Roxas's breath hitched in his throat when he realized what he had done. His hands began to shake nervously but even so he couldn't make himself let go of the red heads jacket. And he couldn't make himself look up at Axel, too afraid that the red head would be mad at him.

"Rox…"

"Why do you care?" It barely came out as more than a whisper.

"What?"

Roxas's hand still held Axels jacket and he knew that the boy could feel his trembling. Even so he didn't let go. If anything his grip became tighter, as if he were clinging to a lifeline. Axel didn't move, he just stood there motionless, turn sideways so he could see him.

"Why do you care?" he said a little louder. "Why do you care why I'm like this?"

"You didn't look happy," Axel said after a long minute.

Roxas's eyes widened and he looked up to see Axel watching him, a small smile on his face.

"In fact, you looked miserable," he laughed softly. "I hate to see people unhappy, call it paternal instinct I guess." He turned around and Roxas let go of his jacket.

"Besides, in my opinion, you'd look better with a smile on your face." He flashed him a wide grin and Roxas couldn't help but smile tentatively back.

"See that's what I mean!" He ruffled Roxas's hair affectionately, causing a startled and slightly indignant squeak to emanate from the blond.

Roxas, still on edge from the unexpected show of affection, looked up at Axel, who extended a hand.

"So we cool?"

Roxas nodded and took Axels hand. The red head grinned widely and pumped his hand with an air of finality.

"Come on," he turned back to the school, "let's get to class. I'm sure your brothers having a heart attack by now.

* * *

"So do you have a girlfriend back home or anything?" Axel waggled an eyebrow from across the lunchroom table.

Three days had past since Axel had apologized to Roxas. All week he had been asking Roxas questions about himself in the hopes of making the boy loosen up around him. Which seemed to be working, slowly but surely.

Roxas seemed to be less nervous around him then when they had first met. Although he still avoided eye contact as much as possible, Axel still caught him watching him occasionally. When he did the blond boy would blush furiously and look away. He had also progressed from answering only by shaking his head to actually speaking to him.

Axel couldn't help but be pleased with the progress he had made. And he could tell Sora was too happy about it too. Over the last few days the brunette had gone from casting suspicious glares at him when ever he got the chance, to actually trusting him and treating him like a friend.

Axels smile grew larger when Roxas sputtered through his soup at the unexpected question.

"Well… ummm… I…" he stuttered, his blush became deeper. "I… never really liked any of the girls at our school."

Axels Cheshire cat like grin grew. He let the blond go back to eating nervously before pressing on.

"So… you got a boyfriend then?" Axel suppressed the urge to laugh at the panicked look on Roxas's face.

"Are you trying to pick up my brother or something?"

"Yeah, I think he is," Demyx answered as they watched the two of them.

Roxas's face turned red again and Axel could feel his cheeks warm slightly. He prayed that it wouldn't show though.

"I… h… how did y-you know I'm g-gay?" he finally stuttered out.

Axel turned his attention back to Roxas, who sat looking slightly uncomfortable but curious. "Demyx told me; according to him he has "an impeccable 'gaydar."

"Yep! Never been wrong before."

"So, what does your 'gaydar' say about me?" Sora asked, obviously flirting with him.

"You really want to know?" Demyx said playfully.

"Of course."

"Fine, you're completely and 100% gay. All three of you are as a matter of fact," he motioned at Axel and the twins.

"Good," Sora stated proudly.

Roxas only blushed deeper.

"For the last fucking time. I'm not gay!"

Sora and Demyx shared a glance before laughing like it was the funniest joke ever.

"What!?"

"Come on Ax, still trying to deny it?"

"Axel, even I could tell."

He gapped at the two of them which only caused them to start laughing again.

"How? How come you all are so fucking sure I'm gay?

"You haven't seen how you look at Roxas, have you?" Sora nodded in agreement.

"What the hell does than mean?"

"Oh come on Axel, don't be dense. You've been hanging all over Roxas all week! You practically melt every time he looks at you or says something."

"I do not!"

"Okay, okay, just calm down. If you don't want to admit it yet that's fine."

Axel scowled at the two of them before returning to his food sulkily.

"N-no, I don't a-actually," Axel looked up to see Roxas picking at his food. "J-just to answer your question," he added quickly.

Axel smiled and reached out to ruffle the boys' hair.

* * *

**A/N: **So I had so much trouble on this chapter. I had to re-write it close to like 6 times, no joke. I did not have fun with it and I'm still not satisfied with it. But I don't think I ever will so I just decided to put it up like it is. It's kind of hard to understand in a few places I think, but you all are smart I think you'll be able to figure it out.

It's starting to annoy me how OOC Roxas is. But everytime I tried to change him back into character he got all emo and Axel would yell at me ___

Axel's scary when he's mad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Wake up!" Roxas groaned loudly as his blankets were pulled away from him.

"What the fuck!" He tried desperately to find them again without opening his eyes. When that didn't work he opened up one eye and glared up at his brother.

"Come on!" he insisted, not at all fazed by the glare that would have sent most people scurrying away. "It's already one in the afternoon and I'm bored!" Sora whined and pushed against Roxas's shoulder.

"Go away," he rolled over and pulled his pillow over his head.

"Wake up," Sora poked him in the side, causing Roxas to jump and try to squirm away.

"Wake up," he poked again. "Wake up."

"Fine! I'm up!" He sat up and ran his hands over his face. "Fuck."

"Yay! Come on, I'm hungry and you know I don't know how to cook."

"That's why you woke me up?" He scowled furiously; he hated having his sleep interrupted, especially nowadays when he was always tired.

Sora just grinned sheepishly.

"Move," he pushed his brother out of the way as he climbed out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom.

When he came out Sora was spread across the couch with his hands behind his head.

"Where are Cloud and Aerith?"

"On a date, you know those two love birds."

"Ah"

"What's for lunch?"

"What ever you're making." He fell back into the recliner and closed his eyes. He felt like he could have slept another four or five hours easily.

"Don't go back to sleep," Sora warned.

"I won't," they sat in silence for a few minutes before Roxas forced his eyes open again. Sora was lying on his belly with his head on his arms. He watched Roxas, his face contemplative.

"You like Axel don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"What, no I don't," he blushed and looked away. He was lying and he knew Sora could tell.

"You should ask him out," Sora said after watching Roxas for a few seconds.

"I can't ask him out."

"Why?"

"Well you heard what he said yesterday didn't you. He's not gay."

"Oh my god Roxas, did you actually believe him? Of course he is! And he definitely likes you."

"He does not like me!" he said as he looked pointedly away. Sora smiled, Roxas always acted like this when they were talking about someone he liked. Always refusing to believe that they liked him, despite the evidence right in front of his face. "Besides, you've seen how I act around him. I'm a total wreck."

"You'll get over it." Sora said matter of factly.

"How do you know that?" he demanded, sounding harsher than he intended.

Sora's smile widened, he hadn't known Roxas liked Axel _this _much.

"I am not asking him out," he repeated.

"Fine," Sora rolled over onto his back, lacing his fingers together behind his head and staring up at the ceiling.

"You know Demyx likes you too, right?"

"Yeah…" he sighed.

"Don't you think you're kind of leading him on though? With the way you keep flirting with him of course he'd think you're into him too."

"I can't help it though. Demyx is just so nice and funny. It's hard not to be pulled in."

"Well don't fall in any deeper. You may want to mention the fact that you have a boyfriend. Demyx seems like a good guy, he'll probably stop flirting with you if he knew."

"Yeah, I'll have to do that," he said softly.

Roxas could tell by his voice that Sora was torn. It was obvious that the brunette liked Demyx. But he loved Riku too. He was probably feeling guilty for having feelings for both.

_Life was so much easier back on the islands, _he mused.

"So what's for lunch?"

Roxas sighed in exasperation.

* * *

"Just call him and invite him over!"

"What! I can't just call him! What if he says no!?"

Axel fell over onto the bed, frustrated by his friends' lack of confidence.

"For the last time, he won't say no, so just fucking call him already."

"But he barely knows me so he probably will say no."

Axel sat up and yanked the cell phone out of Demyx's hands.

"Wait no, no! Don't call! Please!" He begged loudly, Axel stood up on top of the bed as Demyx danced around him. Pleading and trying to get the phone away from him.

"_Hey Demyx! What's up?"_ Sora's cheerful voice was loud; Demyx froze when he heard it.

"Hey Sora, this is Axel actually."

"_Oh hey! Roxas is right here if you want to talk to him."_

"Nah that's fine, I just called to see if you two want to come hang out with us at Demyx's house."

"_Sure, that'd be great!" _Demyx's face split into a grin as he heard the eagerness in Sora's voice.

"Great, I'll be over to pick you guys up in about ten minutes. That's okay right?"

"_Eh, better make it 30, Roxas is incapable of taking a shower that's less than 20 minutes long." _

Axel laughed, "Okay, where you do guys live?"

He slide the phone shut after he memorized the street and apartment number.

"Happy now?"

"Oh my god, yes! Thank you, thank you!" He wrapped his arms around red head and pulled him into a bear hug.

"Hey, save that for Sora, jeez." When he pushed him away Demyx was grinning from ear to ear. He leapt off the bed and threw open in closet.

"So what should I wear?"

"Oh my god," Axel fell facedown on the bed as his friend laughed.

* * *

"Come on Roxas! They're going to be here any minute!"

"I'm coming, calm down." He came out of the room, his hair still a little damp.

"We're lucky I already took a shower this morning."

"Shut up."

"I left a note for Cloud and Aerith so they don't get worried."

"'Kay," Roxas said as he scooped his wallet and cell phone off the table and stuck them in his pockets. He was already starting to get nervous at the prospect of seeing Axel. Although it usually only took him a few days to warm up to someone enough to be friendly and functional it was taking longer with Axel.

Even though he knew Axel was nice and really wanted to be his friends, he still felt nervous around him. As if he were afraid of what the red head thought of him. _It's probably because I like him, _he thought, slightly resentful about the fact.

Just then the door bell rang, Sora grabbed Roxas's arm and pulled the grumbling boy to the door.

Demyx was practically bouncing up and down when they opened the door. Axel leaned against the wall, twirling his keys on his finger.

"Hey guys!" Demyx said happily.

"Hey!"

"Hey."

"Let's get going, I want to get back to Demyx's house. His mom ordered pizza, and I'm starving," Axel said.

"Yeah, me too. That lunch you made wasn't enough Roxas."

"Well next time you can cook then," he grumbled as he pulled the door closed behind them.

Sora threw him a sheepish grin before Demyx started to talk animatedly to him.

Roxas watched as they walked down the stairs side by side. Riku was the jealous type and Roxas knew that he wouldn't be too happy if he found out about Demyx. Roxas hoped that Sora got things straightened out before he found out.

"What's up, Blondie?" Axel ruffled Roxas's hair playfully as he walked by, pulling the blond from his thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," he said quietly. He fell into step next to Axel as they walked after Sora and Demyx. He pushed his hands into his pocket and looked down at his feet. He was thankful that he had already gotten over his constant trembling when he was in the red heads presence, which had been exhausting.

"About?"

"Sora."

"What about Sora?" Axel gently prodded.

"I was just wondering how he was going to break it to Demyx that he already has a boyfriend," he blushed, feeling uncomfortable with the topic.

"Ah. Demyx will be disappointed," his voice was sympathetic.

"Yeah."

By that time they had caught up to the two brunettes who were standing by the passenger side of an ancient looking Ford truck. The paint had faded to a dull green color, some of which was chipping in various places. The front bumper was at an odd angle held on with bungee cords. And the windshield had a long crack on the passenger side.

Over all, it looked like it would fall to pieces the moment you turned it on.

"It's technically only supposed to seat three people so we're going to squeeze in unless one of you three wants to sit on some one else's lap.

Demyx looked happy with the suggestion but Sora and Roxas looked less than enthusiastic.

"I guess we'll just squeeze then," he opened the drivers' door and stepped back so Roxas could slide in. On the other side Demyx was doing the same thing for Sora.

The twins climbed in and slide to the center as the two larger boys climbed in on either side of them.

Axel had been right when he said they would have to squeeze. Roxas felt as if he couldn't move at all, on his right Sora was practically sitting on him and Axel was pressed against him on his left.

He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling very uncomfortable with having Axels thigh pressed so firmly against his. He bit his lip as he struggled to keep calm.

"Is he okay?" Axel asked Sora.

"Yeah, he's just kind of claustrophobic is all."

"Well don't worry, it only takes a few minutes to get to Demyx's house, he doesn't live far from here.

* * *

True to his word, five minutes later they were piling out of Axel's old truck. Demyx's house was in a nice, middle class neighborhood, nothing too spectacular.

"We're back Mom!" Demyx called as they walked into the house. When no one answered he walked into the kitchen, picking up a note on the table.

"Ah, mom had to pick my sister up from her soccer game." He dropped the note as he noticed the three large pizzas sitting on the counter next to the refrigerator. His mom obviously knew how much teenage boys ate.

They loaded their plates with pizza and grabbed soda's before following Demyx up to his bedroom.

The three of them followed Demyx's lead and plopped themselves down in a circle on the soft, furry blue carpet that covered the floor of his room. The walls of his room were plastered with a multitude of band posters, many of which Roxas had never heard of. His queen sized bed was unmade; a black comforter lay crumpled and messy on top of it. A laptop sat on top of a desk overflowing with papers, notebooks and other various items. Under the window, next to his bed, were three guitars leaning against their stands. Over all the room had a welcoming, comfortable feel to it.

The four of them talked happily as they ate their fill of pizza. When they were done Axel spread out on the bed and Demyx picked up one of the guitars.

"Oh yeah! I remember you saying that you play!" Sora said.

"Yep, wanna hear some?"

"Oh god, here comes hippie boy," Axel moaned.

Sora ignored him and nodded excitedly.

Roxas leaned back against the side of the bed as Demyx started to play. He strummed gently, humming a melody but not singing a song. Roxas had to admit that Demyx was good. He closed his eyes as he let the relaxing music take over.

"'ey! You alive?" Roxas's eye's sprung open only to Axel's upside down face less than two inches above his face.

Roxas froze as he stared into Axels bright green eyes. He couldn't make himself move, he felt like a deer trapped in headlights.

"Wow, have I told you how amazing your eyes are?" Axel said, not moving from his position on the bed. Roxas realized that sometime during the song his head had settled back onto the bed and now Axel was hovering above him.

Roxas tried to say something but could only manage to open his mouth silently, he felt as his cheeks turned red.

"Eh Axel. Let him breathe, dude. It looks like you gave him a heart attack." Came Demyx's voice from the floor.

Axel sat back and it took a second for Roxas to gain control of his body. When he did he sat quickly up, crossing his legs and staring at the floor, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Sor…" Axel started only to be cut off as loud black eyed peas song rang through the room.

Everyone's eyes turned to Sora who was fishing his cell phone out of his pocket. He glanced at the caller ID and his eyes lit up.

"Riku!" He practically shouted into the phone. Demyx and Axel shared questioning looks.

"Oh I'm just over at a friend's house." A pause. "That's mean Riku! Of course I have friends! Not everyone is as anti-social as you." He looked around and saw the awkward looks on everyone's faces. He mouthed an apology.

"Hey, Riku. Can I call you back when I get back home?"

"Okay, talk to you later. Love you too." He stuck the phone back into his pocket.

"Sorry about that, Riku always has the worst timing."

"Who's Riku?" Axel asked.

"Um… Well… he's my boyfriend," he said, rubbing the back of his head. Roxas noticed the momentary flash of disappointment on Demyx's face that was quickly replaced by a sly grin.

"Awww that's adorable. So," he sidled closer to him. "How long have you two been going out?"

"Almost four years now."

"Wow, that's so cute!" Demyx gushed like a teenage girl. "So how far have you all gone? I mean you all have done 'it' right?"

"Oh my god Demyx, I do not need to hear about this!" Axel exclaimed as he pressed his hands to his ears.

Roxas felt the blush that had just begun to recede flare back up again.

"Oh be quiet you prude."

Sora continued to rub the back of his head, obviously embarrassed, a faint pink colored his cheeks.

Demyx didn't need more of an answer than that.

"Aw you naughty little boy!" he threw his arms around Sora's neck and pulled him closer so he could whisper in his ear. "So which one of you is the top?"

"For Christ's sake Demyx!" He let go of Sora's head when a pillow flew into his face.

"What?" He said, trying to look innocent. "Oh fine, lets change the topic before Axel actually becomes one of us."

At that Demyx and Sora decided to play video games. Axel lay across the bed as he watched and Roxas remained in his spot against the bed.

After a while Axel rolled over so his head was positioned next to Roxas as he looked up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" He asked, soft enough so the other two couldn't hear.

"Nothings wrong," Roxas fixed his eyes on the TV screen.

"Bullshit, I can already see the rings around your eyes and it's only four in the afternoon."

"It's nothing, I'm fine," Roxas lied. He was feeling tired again but he was getting used to it by now.

"You're always tired, aren't you?" Axel rolled over so he could look at Roxas. "I can tell, at school you always have circles under your eyes by lunch. And you always try to sleep in class."

Axel sighed when Roxas didn't say anything. He reached out and ruffled his hair; Roxas looked up to see him smiling at him.

"Just take care of yourself, okay?"

"Hey! Stop flirting with Roxas!"

"Cloud wants us home, you know, quality family time," Sora rolled his eyes.

"O-oh okay."

"Come on, I'll drive you guys."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the typo's! I'll go fix them when I'm not lazy.I'll have chapter five out as soon as I can!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Axel and Demyx were surprised to find two of their friends sitting comfortably in Demyx's room when they got back from dropping the twins off at their apartment.

"Your mom let us in," said Larxene. She was sitting at Demyx's computer watching what looked to be one of Demyx's yaoi animes. She was thin and pretty, with platinum blond hair and emerald green eyes.

On the bed was her boyfriend Marluxia. He turned his dark blue eyes on them as they walked into the room. His naturally blond hair was still dyed pink, something that hadn't changed since someone had dared him during his sophomore year. He kept it that was because he liked the color apparently.

"Why are you all here?"

"What? We can't stop by and see our little high school friends anymore?" Larxene said in a cutesy voice.

"Just because we're still in high school doesn't mean you can make fun of us. We're only a year younger than you guys," Demyx said indignantly. All of his friends save Demyx had graduated the year before. Axel hated the fact that he wasn't with them anymore, but at least he had Demyx so he wasn't completely alone.

"Oh yes we can, as your elders we reserve that right," Larxene said smugly as she turned back to the computer screen.

Demyx opened his mouth to shoot back a nasty retort when Marluxia said "So, where were you two?"

"Just taking our friends Sora and Roxas home," Axel said as he sat down against the bed.

"Oh! They're the twins you were telling us about, right?" Larxene spun around in her chair, looking eagerly at the two of them.

"Yeah, that's them."

"Damn it, how could we miss them," she cursed. "So, have you asked him out yet?"

Demyx sighed, "No… I was going to but apparently Sora has a boyfriend already," his voice was bitter.

"Aww that sucks dude," she clapped him on the shoulder sympathetically. "What about you Axel, you ask the other out yet?"

Axel's eyes narrowed.

"Axel's still in denial about liking a guy," there was smile in Demyx's voice. "Right Ax?"

"Why?"

"He claims he's not gay," Demyx was really smiling by now.

"Is that all?" She looked at Axel. "If you knew for sure you're gay would you admit you like him?"

Axel glared at her, "I'm not gay."

"Then prove it," she glared back at him.

"How?" At that she spun around to the computer, a devious looking grin on her face.

"Come here," she said to him after a second, standing up so he could have her seat. He grumbled but sat down in the chair.

"Okay, ready? Here's the first test" She reached around him and opened a file.

On the screen flashed a picture of a naked woman sprawled seductively across a red satin covered bed.

Larxene studied him carefully for a few seconds before opening another file. This time a picture of a naked man popped up on the screen.

After a few seconds she closed the screen. "You're gay," she said with an air of finality.

"What? How can you tell?" Her eyes flicked to his pants and he looked down.

"Fuck!" She patted him on the shoulder.

"Go take care of it why don't ya," she said as she sat down next to Marluxia.

* * *

"Who were they?" Cloud asked as Sora turned around after closing the door. Cloud was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. His face looked suspicious.

"Some friends from school," Sora said happily as he kicked off his shoes.

"Just friends?"

"Ah, I'm offended Cloud, do you really think so little of us?" Sora said in a mock indignant voice. A goofy smile spread across his face as Cloud narrowed his eyes. "Jeez Cloud, relax. You know we're not ones to go mess around with people we've known less than a week. It has to be at least two weeks." He joked.

"I don't like the red head," he said as he turned around and started to walk away. "He looks like a delinquent."

"What Axel?" Roxas said, following behind Cloud.

"What kind of name is Axel?"

"What kind of name is Cloud?" Roxas shot back with a grin.

"Touché."

"Don't worry Cloud; Axel only looks mean and dangerous. You should see how he treats Roxas. It is so cute!" Sora gushed. Roxas felt his face heat up as he blushed.

"Fine, fine whatever. Just stay out of trouble," Cloud said quickly, obviously not wanting to get into his brothers 'love life.'

* * *

A few minutes later Axel was sitting back in Demyx's room feeling awkward.

Demyx was sitting cross-legged on the floor, strumming softly on his guitar. Marluxia was dozing on the bed and Larxene was surfing the internet.

"So, I guess I really am…" Axel said after a while. Surprisingly it hadn't come as a shock to him to find out he was gay. He had suspected all along that he might have been, even without Demyx's constant comments. He had just never wanted to believe it.

"Yup," Demyx said as he continued to strum.

"So, are you going to ask that Roxas kid out?"

"I can't ask him out," he said quietly.

"Why not? You like him don't you?" Demyx asked the music stopping with a twang.

"I guess…"

"Then as him out."

"I can't ask him out, you've seen how he acts around me, Dem. He's terrified of me."

"He's not terrified of you," Demyx sighed.

"Yes he is! You've seen how he stutters when he talks to me; you've seen how nervous he is."

"Axel," Demyx said gently. "The boy likes you."

"What? No, how do you know?"

"Ax you need to trust me sometimes. Do you want me to talk to Sora and find out to prove it to you?"

"What is Roxas finds out that you asked?"

"Oh my god Axel! You worry too much!" Larxene exclaimed, apparently not liking where the conversation was going. "Do you like the kid?"

"Y-yeah."

"Do you want to find out if he likes you too?"

"Yeah."

"Then either ask the kid out. Or have Demyx ask his brother first."

Axel opened his mouth a few times, trying to find someway to argue, finding none he sighed, "Fine, Dem, can you ask Sora."

"Of course," he pulled out his cell phone.

* * *

"Hey Dem!"

"_Hey Sora."_

"What's up?" Roxas cast him a curious glance from across the living room.

"_Not much, I just wanted to ask you something real quick."_

"Okay, shoot."

"_Make sure Roxas can't hear first." _

"Oh okay," Sora got up and walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. "Okay."

"_Okay well, Axel wanted to ask you something but he's too chicken so he asked me to instead."_

"Okay," he said, wondering what could be going on.

"_Does Roxas like Axel?" _

Sora's eyes widened and he suppressed a squeal as he realized what was going on. "Oh my god, Axel really does like him then?"

Demyx laughed, _"Yep, and now he's too much of a wimp to ask him out without knowing if he at least likes him back first."_

"Of course Roxas does!" Sora was practically bouncing with excitement.

"_That's what I thought only Axel wouldn't believe me," _he laughed.

"So is he really going to ask Roxas out?"

"_That's what he says."_

"This is just too cute!"

"_I know isn't it. Well I got to go. Thanks for the help!"_

"Anytime!"

Sora hung up, still smiling happily.

* * *

"He likes you," Demyx said after he hung up with Sora, although it wasn't necessary they all had been listening.

Axel let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"On Monday you will ask him out on a date for Friday. You're going to take him to a nice restaurant then to a nice movie, make sure it's not horror. Afterwards you're going to take him home and walk him to his door. Got it?" Larxene said in a tone that said he had to obey or else she would do horrible, horrible things to him.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Axel asked timidly. To be honest, Larxene frightened him sometimes.

"No," she said bluntly, making Demyx giggle and Marluxia shake his head.

"Bu-"

"No. You will do what I say if you want to do this right."

Axel flinched and shook his head to show he understood.

"Good. Now when do I get to meet the kid?"

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this one's so short guys! I just couldn't think of anything else to add to it.

I honestly have no idea where this story is going. I mean, I know how it's supposed to end but I don't know what happens in between now and then. So I'm pretty much just making it up as I go along. Lol.

I like Larxene xD I find her funny.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was 6:30 Monday morning and Axel already had a headache. He was standing outside of Roxas and Sora's apartment puffing nervously on a cigarette. When the door opened he was surprised to be faced with a blond man almost as tall as him. His eyes were a clear blue and his hair was spiky, reminding Axel of Roxas. But what caused Axels eyes to widen was the uniform the man wore, and the pistol belted to his hip.

"Can I help you?" The mans eyes narrowed dangerously, his hand unconsciously traveling toward the gun.

This was not how Axel wanted this morning to go.

"Ummm…" He realized he was still holding the cigarette to his lips, he flicked it away nervously. The mans eyes never left him. "I'm Axel, one of Roxas and Sora's friends from school. I just stopped by to see if they wanted a ride."

"They don-"

"Cloud!" Came a woman's voice, she pushed past Cloud with a smile on her face. "Stop scaring the boy!"

She was pretty, petite with hazel eyes and long brown hair which was pulled back into a braid.

"Hi, sorry for my boyfriend. You said your names Axel, right? Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Aerith," she reached out and shook Axel's hand, smiling sweetly the whole time. Axel couldn't help but smile back.

"Why don't you come in, the twins are getting ready for school now," she motioned for him to follow her. He saw Cloud shake his head disapprovingly before stalking away.

"He doesn't like me, does he?"

"Who Cloud? Don't worry; he's just overprotective when it comes to his brothers. Once he gets to know you though he's really sweet."

"Axel!" a voice squeaked. He turned to see Roxas standing in the bathroom doorway wearing nothing but a pair of jeans. His hair was plastered to his neck and steam swirled around him.

Axel felt as a small blush formed on his cheeks but it was nothing compared to the deep red that sprang to Roxas's.

"Howdy!" Axel said happily, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Axel! What are you doing here?" Sora bounded out of his bedroom and threw his arms around Axel's neck playfully. Though how the small boy could reach that high was unknown to Axel. Roxas took the opportunity to dart into his bedroom and close the door behind him.

"I just came by to see if you all wanted a ride to school." He watched as Sora's eyes lit up and his mouth formed an O. Just then Roxas came back out of the room this time wearing a t-shirt and a white zip up sweatshirt.

"Actually I think I'll just take the bus," he said finally letting go of the red head and sitting on the back of the sofa. "But I'm sure Roxas would love a ride, he hates the bus. Right Rox?"

"U-uh… Umm… Sure…" he said uncertainly.

"Great!" Axel beamed at him.

"I-I'll just be another minute," Roxas said before hurrying back into the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Beside him Sora laughed, "He's such a girl, I swear. He won't leave the house until he's done with his hair." Axel smiled as he heard a hair dryer spring to life.

"It always looks so messy though."

"It's all planned," Sora got up and went into the kitchen, Axel followed behind him. "He just wants people to think he just got out of bed but really he can spend hours on his hair if he wants."

Axel laughed with him, "I never would have guessed."

"You and everyone else."

"Axel would you like something to eat?" Aerith asked as she pulled a pan out of the oven. Axel felt his knees go weak as he was hit with the smell of fresh baked cinnamon rolls.

Aerith took one look at his blissful face and giggled happily, "I'll take that as a yes then."

She placed the rolls onto separate plates and set them on the table. Sora and Axel sat down at the table, Aerith followed them after she grabbed orange juice and some glasses off the counter.

Axels mouth was watering already as he pulled off a piece and placed it in his mouth. His eyes closed as the wonderful taste filled his mouth.

"This is amazing." He dug hungrily into his food.

"It's not much really, but thank you."

"It's great, trust me. It's been so long since I've had a home made breakfast. Or any meal for that matter."

"Oh really? Don't your parents cook for you?" Aerith said surprised.

"Nah, actually my mom died when I was four and I haven't seen my dad since I was fifteen. I've been living on my own since then." He slowed down enough to say, his voice giving no indication of grief or sadness.

"Oh I'm so sorry," Aerith said, sounding guilty for having brought it up.

Axel just shrugged, "It was a long time ago. I can barely remember my mom, like I said. I was only four when she killed herself. And as long as my dad keeps sending paying my rent I could careless if I see him."

Sora stared down at his empty plate, his usual peppy attitude seemed to have left during Axels speech. Aerith watched Axel, looking as if she were about to cry.

When Axel noticed the heavy mood he looked up, his face puzzled.

"What's wrong?" His brows furrowed as he looked worriedly between the two of them. "Did I do something wrong?"

Before either of them could answer Roxas came into the kitchen, his messenger bag slung over his shoulder.

"Roxas!" Axel said, jumping up from the table and throwing his arms around his shoulders. He ruffled the boys perfectly messy hair.

"There! Now its not fake!" He laughed as he released the boy. His blond hair was now completely disheveled.

"Roxas want some breakfast before you go?" Aerith asked as Roxas fussed over fixing his hair.

"Um no thanks, I'm not that hungry."

"But you should really eat something before you go, you're too skinny as it is," Aerith fussed.

"Really, I'm fi-"

"We'll just take it with us, he'll eat it."

"Great!" Aerith wrapped the cinnamon roll up and handed it to Axel.

"Well we should get going. Thanks so much for breakfast Aerith. It was the best thing I've had in a long time."

"Oh it was no problem. You're welcome here anytime Axel. Have a good day at school Roxas."

"Aerith would make a good mother," Axel said. He climbed into the drivers seat of his truck, tossing the cinnamon roll gently onto the seat next to him. Roxas climbed into the passenger seat.

"Yeah, she takes good care of us," Roxas smiled as the truck roared to life.

Now that they were alone Axel could feel his nervousness return. He was not looking forward to asking Roxas. He always froze up and panicked in situations like that.

"Your brothers quite…" He paused, searching for the right.

"Scary?" Roxas offered with a small smile.

"Only a lot," he laughed.

"Sorry about that. He's got it in his mind that you're some kind of delinquent or something."

"Delinquent?"

"Yeah, its probably because of your hair. Oh and your tattoos."

"Ah, well that makes sense. I guess it didn't help that when he opened the door I had a cigarette in my mouth."

"Probably not," Roxas looked down at his hands. Axel could tell the boy was uneasy.

They felt into an awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to say. After a few minutes Axel remembered the cinnamon roll that was sitting on the seat next to him.

"You should really eat that," he motioned to the roll.

"Eh, I'm not that hungry. You can have it if you want."

"Nope, your going to eat it."

"But I don't want it…"

"I don't care, you're going to eat it," he flashed Roxas a mischievous grin. "Even if I have to feed you myself."

Roxas pouted, unable to think of a good argument. When they pulled into the school they were still an half hour early. Axel reached over and unwrapped the bun, sliding over to the passenger side as he did so.

"Say 'ah!"

"Give it here, jackass," Roxas mumbled. He snatched it out of Axels hand and began to eat.

Axel smiled gladly and reluctantly shifted back to his side.

"Do you mind?" Axel asked after he finished the last bite.

Roxas shook his head, Axel lit the cigarette and took a long drag.

"How did your mom die?" Roxas immediately cursed himself for asking when he saw Axels surprised face. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"No that's okay," he took another drag. "When I was four she committed suicide. Stuck a pistol in her mouth, my dad told me. Dad said that she had always been mentally unstable, the only reason he had stayed with her in the first place was for fear of her hurting herself or me.

"She had threatened to kill herself before then and she had been in a hospital on and off since I was born. Apparently that day I threw a fit over something. Screamed I hated her." He looked down with a glazed look in his eyes. Roxas shifted closer unconsciously.

"It pushed her over the edge, she thought I really meant it. A few minutes later we heard a gun shot and dad found her in dead in the bathroom."

He jumped slightly when he felt Roxas lay his hand on his arm. He looked up to see the blond boy watching him closely, his face sad, his eyes looked like they were about to cry.

Axel resisted the urge to pull the boy closer and comfort him. He smiled and ruffled his hair gently.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I just thought my life was bad." He looked away, a small blush creeping across his face. "But after hearing that I realize how lucky I am just to have both of my parents alive."

Axel smiled kindly, "Come on. Sora and Demyx should be here by now."

* * *

**A/N: **So I would have had this chapter out on Sunday night but or some reason FanFic wasn't working. It made me sad ='[


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"You okay dude?" Demyx's voice yanked Axel back to reality.

"Huh?" He forced his eyes to move from where they had been staring into space.

"You okay?" Fourth period had just let out and the halls were noisy and crowded with kids going to lunch.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Stop lying," Demyx led them toward the cafeteria, casting worried glances sidelong at Axel. Axel just walked with his hands in his pocket, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. "You've been off all morning."

Demyx crossed his arms and stopped in the middle of the hall, watching Axel expectantly. "Spill it."

"Really. I'm fine," Axel said, his voice betraying his annoyance.

"Come on Ax! I'm not that stupid. I haven't seen you this spacey or nervous in a long time."

"It's nothing," he grumbled turning and walking toward the cafeteria. Demyx trotted to catch up.

"Axel I just wa-"

Up ahead of them Sora and Roxas waited with Hayner and the others. Axel tensed as his eyes met Roxas's before he blushed lightly and looked back at the ground.

Demyx looked between the red head and the blond; a grin crept across his face.

"Oh my gosh! How did I not figure it out!"

"'Cause you're dense like that."

"So are you going to ask him today?" He grabbed a hold of Axels arm and pulled him to a stop.

"I was planning to…"

Axel could see Demyx suppress an urge to squeal. "You have to tell me everything after school! Promise?" He held out his pinky.

"Demyx you're such a girl," he sighed but relented, wrapping his pinky loosely around the brunettes.

"Why thank you!"

Axel looked back towards Roxas and the others, noting Hayners increasingly annoyed face.

"Come on. If we make Hayner wait any longer I think he'll rip our throats out."

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean you couldn't ask!?" Demyx gaped up at him from the passenger seat. Axel scowled and looked straight ahead.

"Every time I tried my I froze up and couldn't talk."

"And you call me a girl! Gah!" he fell back into his seat and crossed his arms. His pouting only lasted a few seconds though before it was interrupted by his cell phone playing 'Get This Party Started' by P!nk.

"You seriously need to get a new ring tone dude."

"What! This is a classic!" He flipped it open and held it to his ear. "Hey Sora!"

Axel couldn't hear what Sora was saying over the roar of his truck.

"Uh-huh. Sure! Axel can come too right? Great! We'll be over in a few minutes."

"We're going to go hang at their place," he informed Axel as he flipped his phone shut.

"I don't get a say in it?"

"You'd say okay anyway," Axel grumbled but turned the truck around and headed towards the twins apartment.

* * *

"Yo, Demyx and Axel are on their way over."

"What!?" Roxas froze in mid-step.

Sora snorted a laugh, "Why are you wearing those? It's the middle of the day."

Roxas looked down at his sweatpants, they were old and torn and the ugliest shade of orange you could imagine. But despite how hideous they were they were still his favorite. "They're comfortable, plus I was going to take a nap," he said defensively.

"Well you're not anymore."

"Why did you invite them over?"

"Because I was bored. I knew you'd just end up going to sleep and I didn't want to be left alone again."

Before Roxas could complain further the door bell rang.

"Wow that was fast!" Sora jumped up to get the door.

"Asshole!" Roxas shot after his brother before darting back into the bedroom to change again.

"Hey guys!" Sora greeted them with the biggest smile.

"Hey!"

"Yo."

He led them into the apartment and plopped down onto the couch. Demyx followed suit, falling back into the couch next to him.

"Mind if I raid your fridge? I'm starving."

"Go ahead."

"Roxas here?" Demyx asked as he noticed the blonds' absence.

"Yeah, he's in the bedroom making himself presentable."

"Yeah, he could give you a run for your money Demyx. He spends almost as much time on his hair as you do."

"I highly doubt that," Demyx crowed, running his fingers through his hair.

"What you saw this morning was nothing Axel. He usually spends three times that much every morning. And that's a minim- Hey!" He exclaimed as something struck the back of his head.

"What the fuck!?" He spun to see Roxas glaring at him, text book ready for another strike.

"Stop talking about me."

"Aw what's wrong Roxas? There's no need to be ashamed of it! I can spend hours doing my hair too!"

"Somehow I don't feel comforted." He sat down at the coffee table and pulled a notebook from his backpack.

"What're you doing?" Axel asked, sitting down in the recliner next to Roxas.

"My homework."

"Why?" The three of them asked in unison. Roxas looked at them like they were insane.

"Because it's due tomorrow. Hey!" Axel reached over him and yanked the notebook off the table.

"No homework when you have guests over." He shoved the book underneath of him, confident that Roxas wouldn't try to take it from there. Even if Axel would have enjoyed it.

Roxas's face flushed and he sat back and glared at the red head. "Fine what are we supposed to do then?"

"Video games?" The other nodded.

"Fine," he sighed.

* * *

Roxas couldn't help the fact that his eyes kept coming back to the red head. He tried to be discreet about it but he knew that Sora had noticed his staring. He tried to focus his attention on the TV screen but no matter what he did his eyes always traveled back to Axel in the end.

After an hour or so of this Roxas was getting a head ache. He used the opportunity to get away from the red head and the temptation he presented by getting up and searching for aspirin in the bathroom

"What's wrong?"

Roxas jumped and spun around to find Axel leaning against the doorway.

"Nothing," he mumbled as he stuck the pills back in the cabinet.

"Just taking medicine for the fun of it huh?"

"It's just a headache," he moved to leave but instead Axel stepped out in front of him at the last second. Causing Roxas to run into him.

"Really?" Axel rested a hand on the blonds shoulder

"Yes," he looked up to see the red head watching him, an amused look on his face. Roxas was acutely aware of how close they were and how easy it would be to reach those lips that had been taunting him all afternoon.

"Hey Axel! We're waiting for you!" Sora called from the living room.

"Go on without me, I'll sit this level out!" He looked over his shoulder at the two brunettes; Roxas took the opportunity to shove his way past.

He went into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Come on now. What's wrong?" Axel sat down next to him.

"Nothing."

"Now now. Lying isn't a good habit to get into."

"I'm fine."

"If you're fine then why are you acting like this? You've been irritable all day."

"I just want to be alone right now," he snapped.

"You don't want to be around me anymore?" It was hard to miss the disappointment in his voice.

"No, that's not what I meant."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"You don't mind being around me then?"

"No, I like hanging out with you."

"Then why don't we go out somewhere Friday? Just the two of us."

"Wh-what?" Roxas couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I mean only if you want to," Axel said quickly. "I was thinking we could go to dinner then see a movie or something. I would be fun. Right?"

Roxas looked up into the red heads flustered face; he couldn't believe that Axel was asking him out. It couldn't be happening, how could someone like Axel possibly like him.

"So? What do you think?" Axel's voice was less hopeful now; he bit his lower lip nervously.

"Come one Roxas just say yes already!" Sora called from the living room, apparently him and Demyx had been eavesdropping.

"S-su-re," he sutured.

"Really?" Axel immediately perked up.

Roxas nodded.

"That's great!" He clapped Roxas on the shoulder. The blond couldn't help but smile at the red heads enthusiasm. "I'll pick you up at 7. That okay?"

"Yeah."

"Great!"

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this one out, I had absolutely no motivation this week. It was horrible. Anyway, I'm not exactly happy with this chapter but whatever, lol. The next chapter should be fun though, the big date scene =P

Lol, Demyx does act like a girl sometimes.

Oh and Roxas's orange sweat pants were actually based off of a pair my dad had. They were so ugly and old but they were his favorite. He was so sad the day my mom threw them away =[


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Quit fidgeting!" Sora slapped at Roxas's hand as it traveled up to fix his already perfect hair.

"I'm not fidgeting," Roxas claimed as he glanced in the mirror for the umpteenth time. He nervously brushed away non-existent lint from his dress shirt.

"Roxas, you're more nervous than a jack rabbit."

"You sound like a hick when you talk like that," he said with a smile.

"It's true though. You need to calm down, it'll be fine!"

"What if I do something wrong though!" Roxas huffed, resisting the urge to run his fingers through his hair. He paced nervously around the room. Sora watched him sympathetically from his bed.

"Roxas, look at me. It. Will. Be. Fine. Okay." Roxas nodded shakily. From out in the apartment he heard the doorbell ring.

"He's here, what should I do?" Roxas panicked, looking to his brother to help him.

Sora sighed and shook his head, "Just go." He pushed Roxas out of the room and to the front door. With one last thumbs up of encouragement he left him alone.

Roxas paused for a moment as he attempted to calm himself before pulling the door open.

The red head stood at the door, shuffling his feet nervously, one arm curled around his back. He was dressed in a fitting black leather jacket and a nice pair of jeans, underneath the jacket a pink polo shirt could just be seen. His hair was still unruly as ever although Roxas could tell he had attempted to comb it into submission.

"Hey Roxas," Axel looked down at him and blushed lightly. "Wow, you look great."

"T-thanks, you do too," which was an understatement. The blond could hardly keep his eyes off of him.

"Thanks. Uhh these are for you," Axel pulled out a small bouquet of roses from behind his back, looking slightly uncomfortable.

Roxas took the roses in his shaking hands, "W-wow. Thank you." It was the first time anyone had ever brought him flowers before. He held them close to his face, breathing in the scent. "They're beautiful," he said sincerely.

Axel broke into a happy smile, "You really like them?"

Roxas nodded and smiled back at him.

"Good," he sighed. "I was afraid you'd think it was sappy or something," he laughed.

"No, I love them. Thank you."

"No problem."

"Do you want to come in for a minute, I'll just put these in a vase then we can go."

"Sure." Axel followed him into the apartment.

"Hold on," Roxas left Axel standing in the foyer as he darted into the kitchen to search for a vase.

"Hey Ax!" Sora called from his bedroom.

"Hey Sora!"

"Hello Axel. Why don't you come in," Aerith ushered him into the living room without waiting for a response.

"Aerith where do you keep your vases?"

"They should be in the cabinet next to the fridge."

"They're not here," Aerith sighed lightly, a smile on her face.

"Hold on," she gave Axel an apologetic smile before leaving to help Roxas in the kitchen.

Axel jumped slightly when a hand settled on his shoulder. He looked back and saw Cloud standing behind him, a blank look on his face. "Axel, I'd like to have a word with you," he steered him into a small room adjacent to the living room.

Inside was a small wooden desk with window sitting behind it. A long bookshelf lined one wall.

"Sit," Cloud motioned to a wooden chair sitting in front of the desk. Axel obeyed, swallowing thickly as he spotted a black pistol lying on the desk.

Cloud sat down on the other side of the desk, watching Axel closely. The red head squirmed uncomfortably under the blonds' scrutiny.

"Why did you ask my brother out?" Cloud finally asked.

"Umm, because I like him?" It came out as more of a question than a statement.

"Why?"

"I… ummm.. Uhhh.." Axel struggled, trying desperately to find the right answer.

"Look, lets just cut to the chase. If you dare to lay one finger on my little brother I will personally hunt you down and-"

"Axel?" Roxas's voice cut him off from in the living room. A moment later he poked his head into the room. His eyes grew round as he saw the two of them and the gun which sat ominously on the desk.

"Cloud! What the hell are you doing!?" His face flushed deep red with embarrassment.

"Just having a talk with Axel."

Roxas mouth opened and closed as if he wanted to speak but couldn't find his voice. After several long seconds he grabbed Axel by the wrist and pulled him after him as he stormed out of the room.

"Roxas wait!" Cloud called from behind him. Axel looked back over his shoulder, behind him he saw Cloud stand and follow them. Outside the doorway Aerith stood against the wall, a rolled up magazine in her hand. She lifted a finger to her lips and winked at him, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Rox-" As Cloud came out of the study Aerith swung and smacked him solidly on the back of the head with the magazine. "Hey! What the he-" He was cut off again by another smack to the top of the head.

"Stop," Aerith said firmly although the smile was still plastered on her face.

"Bu-"

"Cloud." She raised the magazine again, "They'll be fine."

That was the last Axel saw or heard as Roxas pulled him outside and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Oh my god!" Roxas fumed, "I can't believe he did that!" In his anger he kicked at the wall, earning himself a throbbing toe.

"Roxas," Axel grabbed his arm and spun him around so they were facing each other. "It's fine, okay. No big deal."

"Yes it is! Cloud can be such a fucking dick sometimes." He tried to break free of Axels grip in order to pace around the landing again.

"Roxas!" Axel rested his hands on the blonds' shoulders, holding him in place. He bent over so they were at the same level. "Calm down, okay?" He smiled as Roxas huffed angrily one last time before nodding.

"Good! Now lets get going!" He lead the more subdued Roxas down the stairs and out to his truck.

Like the gentleman he was Axel opened the passenger door open for Roxas as he climbed in before circling around to the drivers' seat.

"What's wrong Roxas?" Axel asked after a few silent minutes.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "My brother can be such an ass sometimes."

"Don't worry about it. He's just a little overprotective is all."

"He threatened you with a gun!"

"Technically he didn't. He never picked it up; it was just kind of sitting there."

"Same difference!"

"Roxy, seriously. It's fine," he flashed Roxas a reassuring smile.

"Roxy?" Roxas cocked an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yep. Roxy."

Roxas laughed, and Axel smiled, happy that Roxas had finally gotten over what his brother had done.

"Well here we are!" Axel announced as he pulled into a parking space outside of small steakhouse.

"Sorry, I know it's not very fancy or anything, there's not many good restaurants around here. This place is better than going to Applebee's or Ruby Tuesdays on a first date right?" Axel said as they got out.

Roxas shook his head and smiled up at the red head, "This is fine."

Axel couldn't resist the urge; he reached down and twined his fingers with Roxas's.

"Come on."

When they got inside, Axel smiled politely at the hostess. "Table for two please," he said.

The woman raised an eyebrow, her eyes dipping to their hands. She shook her head and grabbing two menus. "Follow me please."

She led them to a small booth toward the back of the restaurant, "Your server will be here shortly," she informed them before hurrying away.

Axel gazed after her, "I don't think she liked us."

"Yeah, I don't think so," they laughed.

Dinner went by without a hitch. They took their time eating and talking, and it wasn't until they stepped outside did Roxas realize that not once since they had left had he felt nervous.

"You know what I've noticed Roxas?"

"Hmm?"

"Your not nervous anymore," Axel seemed to echo his thoughts.

"You noticed too?"

"Yep, how could I not? You're more relaxed, you haven't stuttered all night. AND you've actually made eye contact for once."

"I guess it's 'cause I've gotten to know you more. I'm more comfortable around you now," he blushed and fell quiet, feeling as if he said too much.

"That's good to know," he ruffled the blonds hair before opening the truck door for him.

"So where to now?" Roxas asked over the roar of the truck.

"How does a movie sound?"

"Sounds good."

"So I don't think I ever asked you, but why did you and Sora move here to Twilight Town?"

Roxas shifted uncomfortably.

"If you don't want to tall me you don't have to," Axel said quickly, not wanting to force him. "I was just curious."

"No, it's fine. My parents decided to get a divorce and they didn't want us around while they worked out the details. They figured it would be best to send us to live with Cloud and Aerith until we graduated."

"That sucks," Axel finally said when he was unable to think of anything else to say.

"Yeah…"

"Well at least you have Cloud and Aerith to live with. And you'll still be able to see your parents so it's not all bad, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Besides, if you hadn't moved here you never would have met Demyx or me."

"That's true," Roxas finally smiled.

They were quiet for a minute or two as Axel drove across town.

"Oh you know you and Sora are meeting my other friends tomorrow, right?"

"We are?" He said uncertainly, not remembering being invited or asked.

"Yep. Sorry but I don't think you get a say in whether you go or not. Larxene pretty much said you both are coming over tomorrow. And I don't want to find out what will happen if you don't," he shuddered dramatically.

"This Larxene sounds pretty…" he searched for the right word.

"Bossy? Demanding? Scary?"

"Something like that."

"Yeah she is. Let's just say she knows what she wants and how to get it. And when she doesn't get it she's scarier than your brother."

"She must be something," Roxas laughed.

"Your telling me, she was actually the one who planned out our date," he admitted. "Pretty much said that if I didn't listen to her horrible things would happen."

"Well tell her she has good taste."

"Will do," he pulled into a parking spot outside the small movie theater.

As they walked into the theater Roxas reached up and took Axels hand. The red head looked down as the blond looked away, looking slightly unsure of himself. Axel squeezed his hand reassuringly.

They received their fair share of stares and catcalls as they bought their tickets and popcorn. By the time they went to find their theater Roxas was staring at the ground at his feet and Axel could feel the blonds' hand shaking slightly.

"Just ignore them Roxy. They're just being asses."

Roxas nodded but still looked uncomfortable. Axel would have let go of his hand to make the situation better if the blond hadn't been clinging onto it like a lifeline.

When they finally found the theater they climbed the stairs and found two seats at the back. Axel felt Roxas relax as they sat down out of the way of the prying eyes that had been following them.

About half way through the movie Roxas shifted and rested his head against Axels shoulder. Axel smiled and laid his arm around the blond boys shoulders, pulling him closer to him. He breathed deeply, taking in the scent of strawberry shampoo and a subtle trace of cologne. The red head sighed contentedly and closed his eyes, the movie forgotten.

* * *

"Thanks for everything tonight," Roxas said quietly. They were standing outside his apartment door, Roxas wrapped in Axel's big leather jacket. Roxas had forgotten to grab his in his haste to escape earlier in the night. And despite Roxas's protests Axel had forced him to take his.

"I'm glad you had fun. I hope we can do it again sometime," he shuffled his feet self-consciously. This was the part of the night he had been dreading the most. He had no idea what he should do.

"Me too," Roxas looked equally unsure of what to do. "Oh, do you want-" he moved to pull off the jacket.

Axel raised a hand and shook his head, "no you keep it. I'll get it from you tomorrow or something."

"Oh, okay.."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence.

After a minute Axel couldn't take it anymore.

"Rox-" he broke off, unable to remember what he was about to say.

"Yeah?"

A panicked look flashed across his eyes before he finally made up his mind. He stepped forward, bringing a hand up to lightly cup the blonds cheek. He bent his head down slightly and pressed his lips gently against Roxas's.

Roxas tensed for a split second, taken by surprise by Axel's sudden advance. But after a moment he relaxed and closed his eyes.

After a few seconds Axel slowly broke away, looking into the blonds eyes and smiling.

"Good night," he said softly.

It took Roxas a moment to find his voice again, "Good night…" He smiled one last time at the red head before turning at entering the apartment, closing the door softly behind him.

Once he was alone in the foyer he leaned against the door and grinned, his eyes closing as he sighed happily.

* * *

"Oh my god finally! You need to tell me everything!" Sora exclaimed as he slipped into their bedroom. Sora was sitting cross legged on his bed, his now forgotten laptop in front of him.

"You're so nosy," Roxas said with a smile. He grabbed some pajama's from his dresser before slipping back out to change in the bathroom. After he was done brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed he went back into his room.

"So did he kiss you?" Sora watched him expectantly. Roxas just smiled and climbed into bed, turning off the light behind him.

"Oh my god he did didn't he!" Sora squealed, taking his silence as a yes.

"I'm not saying anything."

"Come on Rox! I'm your brother, you have to tell me!" he begged.

"In the morning okay? I'm tired," he yawned.

"Oh fine, but don't think your getting out of it!"

* * *

**A/N: **So I couldn't resist the urge to do the whole protective "dad" thing with Cloud. It was too perfect an opprotunity to pass up xD

I can't wait to write the next chapter, it's going to be so fun!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Roxas stirred awake around eleven o'clock and blinked in annoyance at the sun which streamed in through the cracks in blinds. He rolled over with a groan, pulling his comforter over his head, successfully blocking out the cheerful light. Closing his eyes he attempted to fall back asleep, fully intending to pass out for at least a few more hours when he realized just how much he had to pee.

"God damn it," he cursed under his breath as he flung the blanket off of himself and rolled out of bed.

From the moment he shuffled out of his room Sora was on him. The brunette cheerfully, and loudly, asked question after question about the date. Barely leaving room to breath much less answer in between them.

The questions were momentarily cut off when Roxas slammed the bathroom door in his brothers' face. But they started up again the second the door opened back up. Roxas knew he was never going to be able to go back to sleep, not with Sora being his normal hyperactive self.

He grudgingly answered the questions Sora threw at him, using as few words as possible for each. And didn't even try to hide his annoyance as Sora insisted on details, apparently not finding his brothers answers in depth enough for his taste.

"C'mon Roxas! Work with me here, I need details!" Sora whined as he hovered behind Roxas, who had decided to rummage around in the refrigerator for something to eat.

"Like hell you do."

"But I tell you stuff about me and Riku all the time!"

"You act like I actually asked to hear about what you two do in bed."

"But but-" He pleaded, apparently running out of arguments. "Please!!! I just want to know! Did he kiss you or did you kiss him?"

Roxas groaned loudly at the question, knowing the answer would send his brother into another one of his girly fits. Roxas loved his brother, more than anyone else, but he could get annoying sometimes. Especially when he was acting like this.

Luckily he was saved from answering when his phone began to vibrate. He fished around in the pocket of his sweatshirt until he finally found it. Sora sighed loudly before stomping into the living room. Apparently frustrated by the fact that he was getting no where in his search for answers.

Roxas flipped the phone open and held it to his ear without bothering to look to see who it was, "Hello?"

_"Hey Roxas!" _A loud, cheerful voice echoed loudly around the room, Roxas yanked the phone away from his ear in order to save his ear drums. Roxas found that his earlier annoyance left as soon as he heard the red heads voice.

"Good morning to you too," he said, not unhappily.

"Hey Axel!" Sora shouted from the living room. Axel chuckled, obviously hearing him.

_"So Demyx and I are on our way to pick you guys up now. If that's okay?"_

"Umm" he thought for a moment. "Yeah that's fine; I just have to take a quick shower before we go."

_"Sure, we'll just hang out there until you're ready."_

"Sounds good."

_"'Kay, we'll be over in a few minutes. See ya then!"_

"Bye."

He flipped the phone closed and followed his brother into the living room. Who was sitting backwards on the couch, his legs hanging over the back of it. In his hand was his phone, his fingers moving quickly over the keys. Roxas knew he was texting Riku by the unusually tender look on his face.

"Axel and Demyx are gonna be here in a few minutes. Apparently we're meeting a bunch of their friends today."

"Oh yeah! Demyx mentioned something about that earlier this week," his eyes never leave his phone.

"Thanks for telling me," Roxas grumbled.

"You're quite welcome!"

"I'm taking a shower," he said over his shoulder as he stalked out.

"Have fun with that!" Sora called after him.

* * *

Roxas finally came out of the steaming bathroom close to half an hour later, feeling refreshed even though he would have liked to spend more time on his hair.

"Ready Roxy?" Axel flashed him a smile as he walked into the living room. The three of them were spread out around the room their eyes glued to the TV screen where they were playing one of Clouds precious war games.

"One second then we can leave, I just have to get my jacket." He went into his room and pulled a jacket from his closet, grabbing Axel's leather jacket from where he had hung it on his desk chair on his way out.

"Here's your jacket," Roxas handed it to Axel, feeling self-conscious as he did so. Sora and Demyx watched with curious eyes as they pulled their coats on.

"Thanks Roxy. Now let's get going before Paine gets really pissed at us for making her wait." They filed out the door and down the stairs.

"So where exactly are we going?" Sora asked.

"Our friend Paine's house. She lives in a fucking mansion, I swear! Her parents are loaded so there's plenty of room for all of us."

"You guys are in for quite a treat today," Axel laughed as they approached the truck. Roxas followed Axel around to the drivers' seat as the other two circled to the passenger side. "Just don't take anything they say seriously, kay Roxas? They can be a little overwhelming. But they mean well, trust me."

He ruffled the blonds' hair affectionately, hoping to get rid of the nervous look that had crept across his face over the last few minutes

"Don't worry, they'll love you."

"You two lovebirds getting in or what?" Demyx called from inside the truck. "It's cold in here!"

* * *

About ten minutes later Axel pulled into the driveway of a massive house. Demyx hadn't been exaggerating when he said it was a mansion. Out front was an expansive lawn which looked slightly withered and brown, but that was expected considering it was the beginning of December.

The house itself was two stories tall made of both brick and wood. A long walkway wrapped around from where the garage and parking area was on one side of the building to the front where it connected with a large covered porch made of bricks and stone.

"So what exactly do Paine's parents do?" Roxas asked as they stepped out of the truck.

"Uhh… You know I'm not even sure. Do you know Dem?"

"Nope," he shrugged.

"ABOUT FUCKING TIME YOU GOT HERE ASSHOLES!" They looked up to see a spiky haired girl poke her head out of one of the second story windows.

"Love you too Paine!" Axel called back, laughing when he heard the window slam shut loudly.

Roxas cast a nervous glance at his brother who only shrugged and followed Demyx and Axel up the front steps to large wooden front doors. Demyx pushed them open and walked right in without bothering to knock.

The entrance hall was large and impressive. Curling around on either side in front of them were two staircases which both led to the same second floor landing. Above them a massive crystal chandler hung from the high ceiling.

"Sup faggots." A girl's voice echoed from above. They looked up to see the same spiky haired brunette leaning against the banister of the landing. She was tall and thin and wore a reveling leather outfit that covered the necessities but not much else. Between her fingers was a cigarette.

"Sup dyke," Demyx said as he pulled off his jacket and tossed it on top a pile beside the door.

"You two never come around here anymore," the girl said before lifting the cigarette lazily to her mouth. "Too busy butt fucking each other to come see me?"

"You know how it goes," Axel said nonchalantly, adding his jacket to the growing pile.

"'Course," her eyes scanned over to Sora and Roxas who stood near the door watching the exchange. It was obvious by the looks on their faces that they were unsure of what to do or say. "You two must be the new meat Larxene was talking bout, right?"

"'Course they are!" Axel said happily as he threw his arms around the twins' shoulders. "This here's Roxas and his brother Sora. Guys meet Paine."

Paine watched them for a moment longer, a slightly bored look on her face.

"Well what're you homo's waiting for? Get your asses up here." She turned and sauntered out of sight.

Axel and Demyx just laughed and followed her up the stairs. The twins quickly tossed their coats with the others before hurrying after.

"Don't worry about her. She likes you guys already. If she didn't she would have told you flat out to leave."

"Well that's reassuring," Roxas said with a roll of his eyes.

"It is, trust me. If Paine likes ya then the others will be a piece of cake." Paine was already out of sight by the time they got to the landing but Demyx and Axel apparently knew where they were going well enough. They walked down a long hall lined with closed doors interspersed at considerable intervals. Between them paintings and photographs lined the walls, all in fancy, extravagant and expensive looking frames.

Finally the taller boys led them into a room on the left. Together the twins gapped. The room was as big, if not bigger than, their entire apartment. The walls were painted deep red in color, the curtains and trim were black. But instead of making the room seem dark and depressing like one would expect it looked chic and elegant.

In the far left corner was a large queen sized bed covered in a black and red comforter and black pillows. Beside the bed was a small mini fridge which acted as a night stand as well. Against the far wall was a large desk covered in books and magazines. An expensive looking laptop sat amidst the mess.

In the other left hand corner they were surprised to see a stripper pole running from floor to ceiling. Nothing else was in that corner except two open doors, one leading to a large bathroom and the other into a walk-in closet.

The entire other half of the room looked like a living room area. An enormous flat screen TV was hanging from the wall. On either side was a collection of DVD's, CD's, and video games that would have made any electronics store jealous.

Situated around the TV were two black leather couches and four matching recliners. In the center of them is a sleek glass coffee table piled high with pizza boxes, and beer cases.

The twins' attention was quickly torn from the room to the people in it, who greeted them loudly and enthusiastically.

One voice stood out above the others, "Axel!!" A small purple haired boy flung himself out of his recliner and launched himself at Axel.

"Hello to you Zex," Axel laughed good naturedly as the boy threw his arms around him.

"How you doing sexy? Want to come sit with me?" He said in a seductive voice.

"Dude, we've been here less than five seconds and he's already hitting on Axel," Demyx groaned as he walked away to join the others around the TV.

"Sorry Zex, not today." He pushed him away gently.

"Awww! But why Axey?" The boy pouted. Axel just laughed, eyes flicking to Roxas as he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

The boy followed Axels gaze, letting his eyes rest on Roxas. The blond squirmed uncomfortably as one purple eye scrutinized him, the other was hidden behind a curtain of purple hair that fell over one side of his face. The boy glared at him for another second before harrumphing and stomping back to his chair.

Roxas cast Axel a confused look, the red head just shrugged and whispered, "I'll explain later."

"So everyone! This here is Roxas and Sora!" Axel introduced them as he walked over to join the party.

"Guys, this is Zexion," the purple haired boy, "Marluxia," a boy with long pink hair, "Larxene," the pretty blond who was sitting on Marluxia's lap, "Yuffie" a girl with short black hair, "Tidus and Yuna," an athletic looking blond boy and a girl with one blue eye and one green who were curled up together on one of the couches. "Leon," a muscular brunette, "Rikku," a blond girl with dreadlocks, and "you met Paine."

"You were right Axel, they are adorable," Larxene said seriously.

"I know aren't they!" Axel laughed; he sat down next to Demyx on the couch. Without asking the two of them pulled out slices of pizza and a beer each.

"So who's doing who?" Paine said, popping open a beer for herself. Which was promptly stolen by Rikku.

"No one's doing anyone," Axel said as he passed the twins' pizza and beers of their own. Roxas was never one to drink much but he popped it open anyway. He had the feeling that he was going to need it.

"Sure, sure. Deny all you want," she opened her own can which was promptly stolen by Rikku. "We all know how you homo's are. Fucking like little rabbits."

"You including yourself in that?" Demyx asked.

"Course I am!" she exclaimed, sounding slightly indignant. "With a girlfriend like this how can I not?" She waggled her eyebrows at Rikku, her hand running up the blonds' thigh under her skirt. She leaned over and kissed Rikku, looking as if trying to find out just how far she could stick her tongue down the blonds throat.

"Paine we don't need to see that!" Yuffie squealed as she covered her eyes.

"Speak for yourself!" Tidus said, earning himself a punch in the arm from Yuna, who, judging by Tidus's reaction was stronger than she looked.

Roxas's head was spinning; he had never heard so many sexual references and innuendos in one conversation before. He tugged on Axels sleeve to get his attention.

He leaned closer and whispered; "Are they always this…." he searched for the right word.

"Perverted? Yep!" He whispered back with a grin. "I guarantee that every conversation will end up about something dirty or perverted. Even the most innocent conversations. That's just how they are." Roxas must have looked frightened because Axel ruffled his hair with one hand as his other came to rest over top of Roxas's. "Relax okay?"

"Axel's raping Roxas!" Larxene shouted loudly, yanking the two of them back to reality. Roxas blushed bright red and would have pulled his hand away from Axel if the red head hadn't been holding it firmly.

"You can use the bed if up want, just try not to be too loud," Paine offered.

"Oh my god! Can we just start the fucking movie already or what?" Zexion had obviously lost his patience with their bantering.

"Fine!" Paine pulled herself off Rikku and went over to the wall of movies.

"Not one of your lesbian porn's either," Demyx scolded as Paine pulled a movie off the shelf.

"Damn it," she cursed under her breath. Tidus groaned in disappointment, earning him another punch.

"No gay porn either," Leon warned. This time Larxene, Yuffie, and Rikku huffed.

"Fuck it!" She slammed another movie back on the shelf. "Well what the hell do we watch!?"

"How 'bout no porn?" Yuna offered. Paine glared at her, and to Roxas's surprise, the smaller girl stared pleasantly back. Never once flinching or letting her eyes wonder from Paine's.

"Fine! What the hell do you fuckers want to watch then?"

They debated for a few minutes before finally settling on Pirates of the Caribbean. Although Paine argued that there weren't enough boobs in it for her taste.

By half way through she was already distracted, preferring to make out with Rikku instead. Everyone else in the room ignored them, although Tidus and Yuna did get up and move to sit on the floor in front of the other couch in order to escape them.

As they watched Roxas leaned against Axel, resting his head in his shoulder. Enjoying the way Axel traced small spirals on the back of his hand. He sighed contentedly.

* * *

_"Where the hell are you guys?"_ Clouds voice echoed through the phone. It was around four in the afternoon. After the movie had ended the lot of them sat around, either talking or playing video games on the TV.

"At a friend's house."

_"Well Aerith wants you guys home."_

"Liar," Roxas said with a smile.

_"Whatever, just get your asses home, you hear me?"_

"Yes yes mother."

_"Good."_ He hung up without saying anything else. Roxas just shook his head, wondering how his brother ever got so protective of them.

"Cloud wants us home." He told Sora, who proceeded to whine about having to leave so early.

"Need a ride home?" Axel asked.

"If it's not any trouble."

"'Course not Roxy! C'mon." They got up together and said their goodbyes.

"Your friends are quite something," Roxas told Axel as they fished their jackets from the pile by the door.

"They're great aren't they?"

"In a dirty, perverted way, yes."

"What was up with Zexion though?" Sora asked as they walked out to the truck.

"Zex has always had this thing for me. Not that I ever felt anything back. Every time he see's me he acts like that." He shook his head, "I guess he was a bit jealous today 'cause he's not usually that grumpy and anti-social."

"He doesn't like me then, right?"

Axel thought about it for a moment. "I wouldn't say that he doesn't like you. He's just pouting. Once he gets over it it'll be fine."

Roxas nodded, not quite reassured.

"I don't think I even heard that Marluxia guy talk at all today," Sora commented.

"Yeah, me either."

"Marluxia is just very quite. It's not that he's shy, he just doesn't talk unless he has something to say."

They ended up discussing the different people as they drove home. Spending the most time on Paine and her sex obsessed self.

When they got to the apartment building Axel walked them up to the door. He stood looking slightly awkward until Sora caught on and left them alone.

"I really do like your friends," Roxas said. "They're strange, to say the least. But they're fun."

"Yeah, I don't know what I'd do without those guys." They lapsed into an awkward silence again. "Well I should get going before Cloud comes out here with his shotgun."

"That might be a good idea," Roxas laughed nervously. "I'll see you at school then?"

"Yep. See ya." Axel bent down and kissed Roxas gently. They smiled at each other as he pulled back.

"Bye Roxy."

"Bye Axel."

* * *

**A/N: **So first of all please don't get mad at me for Paine's language, or any one elses for that matter. Understand that everything they say is meant in the most loving, and caring way possible xD So please don't get mad.

This has to be one of the longest chapters I've written. It was fun to write too! Perverted conversations are fun =P Axels friends were actually based some what off of my friends from school because everything you say(and I mean _everything_) will end up being twisted into something dirty. Its actually quite amazing sometimes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Roxy! I'm bored," the red head whined as he draped himself over the blond, who was currently sitting cross-legged at the coffee table doing his homework. "It's Friday night, why are you doing your homework?"

"Because I'd rather get it done now instead of having to worry about it all weekend," he said as he continued to scribble down notes out of his history book. "Why, what do you want to do?"

"Hmmm… I can think of a few things," Axel whispered in Roxas's ear, his hand slipping under the blonds' shirt.

"Axel stop trying to get into my brother pants while I'm around." Sora warned as he came out of the kitchen. Demyx followed behind him, their arms filled with soda and snack foods.

"Are you almost done with your homework, Rox? We wanted to start the movie soon."

"Yeah, let me just finish this page," he started writing faster, although it was difficult with the red head trying to play with his hands.

It had been two weeks since their first date and over that time the two of them had spent as much time together as possible. The red head had soon become a regular face around the Strife apartment and even Cloud had grudgingly grown to like him. Although he still played the role of the protective 'father,' never letting the two of them be alone in a room together unless the door was open. Which was probably a good thing since Axel was finding it harder and harder to restrain himself when he was alone with the blond. They had quickly progressed from the awkward stage of their relationship, since then Axel had taken every chance he could get close to Roxas. Still they never did much more then make out. Axel wanted to be sure and go slow with Roxas, not wanting to ruin what they had.

"So Roxas, the Winter formal is next Friday, you wanna go?" Axel asked.

"You mean like a school dance?" Roxas asked uncertainly.

"Yep."

"With other people?"

Axel sighed, "What are you so afraid of? Who cares what people say about us?" He knew how nervous Roxas was about public displays of affection, especially at school. He understood why the blond wasn't too keen on it, but it still never bothered him any about what other people thought.

"But-"

"C'mon. It'll be fun."

"I guess…" he said, still sounding wary.

"So you'll go with me?"

This time Roxas sighed, "Yeah, I'll go."

"Yay! Thank you Roxy!" He squeezed him tightly.

"Let go you goof, I gotta finish this." Axel loosened his grip but kept his arms around the blond."

"Roxy, why do you always wear long sleeves?" Axel asked after a few moments of silence. With one hand he pushed back on the sleeve of the blonds' sweatshirt. He felt as the smaller boy froze.

Without thinking Roxas panicked, yanking his arm out of Axel's grip roughly. He stuck his arms under the table, holding his sleeves down over his wrists.

"Roxas?" Axel asked, his voice concerned and confused. Roxas kept his eyes glued to the table in front of him. He didn't want Axel to see the scars. He didn't know how he'd react if he saw them.

"Are you done yet Roxas?" Sora complained loudly, coming to his brothers' rescue.

"Y-yeah," Roxas flashed Sora a grateful look before shoving his books into his back pack.

"Good!" Demyx passed around the soda's and snacks as Sora got the DVD ready. Axel and Roxas got up and situated themselves on the couch. Roxas was glad that Axel hadn't pushed the matter although he could still feel the worried looks the red head shot him.

After they sat down Axel reached and wrapped his arms around the blonds' shoulders, pulling him in close. Roxas snuggled in close to his side; Axel smiled and pressed his lips gently to the top of Roxas's head.

"So what are we even watching?" Axel asked as Sora struggled with the uncooperative DVD player.

"Lord of the Rings!" Demyx replied happily as he sat down in one of the recliners.

"Awesome!" Axel said.

"You like Lord of the Rings?" Roxas asked, peering up at his boyfriend.

"Of course! Demyx and I used to watch these movies all the time," he grinned.

"What's not to like about hobbits and elves?" Demyx asked.

"Okay guys shush!" Sora said as he got the DVD player to work, he flipped off the light and settled down at the other end of the couch.

They fell into content silence, enjoying each other company as the movie started.

* * *

About halfway through the movie Sora's phone started to vibrate loudly. Roxas cast him a curious look from over Axel's arm.

_Riku,_ he mouthed,_ be right back. _

Roxas nodded, turning his attention back to the TV as his brother went into their bedroom, closing the door behind him as to not disturb the others.

After about ten minutes Roxas noticed that Sora still hadn't come back, a fact that worried him. He knew that Sora wasn't the kind of person to just blow off his friends to talk to his boyfriend.

After another five minutes of waiting Roxas slid out of Axel's arms. "I'll be right back; I'm just going to go check on him."

Axel nodded, reaching out to grab another soda from the coffee table.

"Sora?" He said quietly as he knocked softly on the bedroom door. When he didn't get a response he slowly pushed the door open and poked his head in.

Inside Sora was on the floor, back to his bed. His knees pulled up to his chest and his face buried in his arms.

"Sora? Sora what's wrong?" He fell to his knees beside his brother. He could see Sora's shoulders tremble but still he got no answer.

"Sora!" He shook his shoulders gently. Sora lifted his head slowly, his eyes were big and round as tears streamed down his face.

"Roxas…" he whispered before throwing his arms around Roxas and burying his face in his brothers' shoulder.

"Sora what happened?" Roxas asked after a few moments. He wrapped his arms around him as he sobbed into his shirt. Roxas couldn't remember the last time he had seen Sora this upset. Usually it was the other way around.

Sora's hands tightened their grip on the back of Roxas's shirt as he struggled to speak.

"Ri-Riku- bro-broke up with m-me…" He choked out.

Roxas's eyes widened as his brother clung to him, a fresh wave of tears falling from his eyes.

Roxas's face twisted with anger and his hands clenched into fists. How dare Riku go and to this to his brother._ I swear… if I ever get my hands on that asshole…_

His angry musings were cut short though as Sora gave another sob and clung to him even tighter. Roxas gazed down at his brother, finding it hard to hold back his own tears. Sora was always the strong one, the one that never gave up, the one that never cried no matter what. Seeing him like this was painful and Roxas would give anything to help him, anything to take his pain away. But he knew he couldn't do anything. The best he could do was to just be there for him until it was over.

Roxas sighed and pulled Sora closer, whispering soothing words into his ear

He wasn't sure exactly how long they sat like that but after a while a soft knock came from the door.

"Roxas? Sora?" The door opened slowly and Axel's head peeked in, his eyes widening as he took in the two of them.

"What's wrong?" He hurried in only to hover beside them uncertainly.

Roxas looked up, his face was sad but anger could be seen in his cerulean eyes. "It's nothing…" he said softly. "I'll be out in a while, okay?"

"O-okay…" Axel stuttered, obviously wanting to do something to help but not wanting to push.

After the door closed behind him Sora sniffled, and sat back. His blank eyes staring at the floor in front of him.

"Go on Roxas…" he said quietly.

"Sor-"

"I'm fine," he sniffled again as he reached up to rub his red rimmed eyes. "Really… I just need sometime alone…"

Roxas nodded and left the room quietly. Standing with his back to the door he sighed, lifting his hands to his head. Now that he was free from Sora's presence he felt his anger rise again.

"Fuck…" He muttered, clenching his fists to the point that it was painful "That fucking asshole!" He growled, whirling to the side and slamming his fist against the wall.

"Roxas?!" Axel called from the living room.

A moment later Roxas shuffled into the living room, clutching his now throbbing hand to his chest.

"Roxas, what happened?"

"Riku broke up with Sora…" he said, sitting down on the couch and sighing. Axel and Demyx sat down on either side of him.

"Oh…" they both said softly.

"Three years. Three years they were together, and that asshole goes and leaves him after four fucking weeks." He spat, wishing more than anything that he could get his hands on the silver haired boy. "Fuck!" he hissed in pain as he flexed his hand without thinking.

"What happened to your hand?" Axel asked, reaching out and gingerly taking it into his own. Roxas grimaced as Axel softly prodded the already bruised and swollen flesh.

"I punched the wall."

"Idiot," Axel scolded.

"I'll go get some ice," Demyx offered.

"Thanks."

"Tsk… well I think I should take you to the hospital. I think it could be broken."

"No, I can't leave Sora here alone."

"Roxas, really. Sora's a big boy, besides I think he'd want you to get your hand fixed instead of sitting here in pain."

"No, I can't leave him alone." he insisted. "What time is it?"

"Ummm…" Axel looked up at the clock. "8:45. Why?"

"Cloud and Aerith will be home in 15 minutes. Lets wait for them."

Axel sighed, "Fine."

"Here," Demyx handed him an ice pack before sitting back down.

"Thanks," Axel wrapped it around Roxas's hand and held it there.

"Do you think we should check on him?" Demyx asked, casting worried glances down the hall.

"No… It's better if we just leave him alone," Roxas sighed.

"O-okay…" They fell into an awkward silence. After a few minutes Axel lifted the ice pack.

"Damn Roxy, how hard did you punch that wall anyway?"

"Hard enough to leave a hole…"

Axel sighed but there was a smile on his face, "My god, what are we going to do with you Roxy."

After a few more minutes they finally heard the front door open.

"Good you guys are home!" Demyx jumped up and brought them into the room.

"What's going on here?" Cloud asked as he stared pointedly at Axel.

"Riku broke up with Sora," Aerith gave a little gasp and Cloud's face twisted with anger.

"If I ever get my hands on that snot faced little rat-" he cursed.

"But what happened to your hand, Roxas," Aerith asked, cutting Cloud off mid sentence.

Roxas looked away and muttered something unintelligible.

"What was that?"

Axel laughed, "He punched the wall."

Aerith just shook her head, "Where's the hole? We'll have to have someone come and fix it."

"How did you know there was a hole?" Demyx asked.

Aerith just laughed, "These Strife boys all have such a temper. Cloud used to punch holes in the wall all the time."

"I can see that from him," Axel laughed, earning him a glare from Cloud.

"Anyway, I think we should take you to the hospital Roxas."

Roxas sighed, "Fine, but can you stay here and watch over him Aerith?"

"Of course."

"Come on, I'll drive you," Cloud said as he left the room.

"Call me when you get out, 'kay Roxy?"

"Sure."

Axel shook his head and looked down at the blond. "You are such an idiot you know that?"

"So I've heard," he smiled as Axel kissed him gently.

"A-hem!" Cloud cleared his throat loudly.

"Coming!"

* * *

**A/N: **Oh my god Riku is such an ass! I'm so pissed at him for doing that to Sora, but it had to happen. Trust me guys, you'll like it this way much better ;D

On another note I found a new band! They're called Hedley, check'um out if you have time, they're awesome =P

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

By the time Roxas and Cloud had gotten back from the hospital at around midnight Sora had already fallen asleep. Roxas was glad to see that he was; he didn't want to worry his brother any further.

Sora was still asleep when Roxas woke around one the next day. Which was strange for Sora, but not unexpected due to the circumstances. Roxas had already made himself breakfast/lunch by the time he heard sobs coming from their bedroom about an hour later.

Roxas cast a worried glance down the hall at the closed door. He wanted nothing more to go in there and comfort Sora. But he knew the best thing he could do for him was to just give him his space.

About half an hour later Sora finally shuffled into the living room. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and his face looked miserable.

"Hey," Roxas said, looking up from the book he was reading.

"Hey…" Sora said dejectedly, his voice was raw and scratchy. He sat down on the couch, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"What happened to your hand?!" Sora exclaimed as he finally noticed the black cast that wrapped around Roxas's right hand and wrist.

"Oh…" Roxas glanced down at his hand, which wasn't hurting him anymore, thanks to the pain pills the hospital had given him. "I punched the wall and broke two bones…" he gave an uncomfortable laugh.

"You are such an idiot." Sora said, sounding exasperated.

"I know," Roxas gave a small smile. "You want anything for lunch?"

"Nah, I'm not hungry…"

"Come on! I'll make you pancakes, okay?"

"Really, I'm not hungry Rox."

"I don't care; you're still going to eat them."

Sora sighed but still gave a small smile, "Fine."

* * *

_"Hey fuck heads! What's up?"_ Paine's voice echoed around the room through the cell phone lying on the bed.

"Not much," Axel said. He was lying on his back in the center of Demyx's bedroom. His hands behind his head and his eyes closed contentedly. Demyx sat on his bed, his back against the wall and his laptop on his lap.

_"Well that sounds like fun and all but you fags need to get your asses over here."_

"And why's that?" Demyx asked, his eyes not leaving his computer.

_"Because"_ she drew out the word, sounding annoyed. _"I'm having a pool party."_

"Isn't it like the middle of December?"

"Yeah, sounds too cold for me."

_"My dad just got the indoor swimming pool installed."_

"Really? Sweet!" Axel sat up, looking excited.

"When should we be over?" Demyx asked.

_"Like now, everybody else is already over here."_

"Okay we'll be over soon."

_"Oh! And bring the twins too." _

"Ummm…" Axel's smile faded. "I don't think that's a very good idea…"

_"Well why not? They think their too good for us? Just 'cause their cute doesn't mean I won't kick their ass's."_

"No no no," Axel said quickly. "It's just Sora's boyfriend broke up with him last night and Roxas's hand is broken."

_"Tsk…"_ She thought for a moment. _"Invite them anyway. Trust me, the best thing to do after a break up is something fun to take your mind off it."_

Axel sighed but didn't see the point in arguing with Paine. "Fine, but if they say no I'm not gonna push them."

_"Whatever, just hurry up. And no stopping for a quicky on the way, you hear?" _With that she hung up.

After a minute or so Demyx flopped onto his back, resting his arm over his eyes. "Should we ask or not?"

"I don't know… If I were Sora I'd just want to be left alone, as for Roxas I don't think he'll leave his brother."

"Yeah, but what Paine said was right. The best thing to do is try to take his mind off it."

"I guess…" Axel sighed, looking reluctant. "I'll call Roxas." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, quickly finding Roxas's number.

After a few rings Roxas finally picked up, _"Hey Axel, what's up?"_

"Hey Roxy, not much. It's just Paine's having a pool party today and she wanted you and Sora to come. You don't have to if you don't want though." He added quickly.

_"Isn't it like December though?"_

"Apparently she just got an indoor swimming pool."

_"Ah, well… I don't know if Sora's up to it."_

"That's what I told her, but she insisted that the best thing for him is to do something fun to take his mind off of it."

Axel heard Roxas sigh, _"I'll ask. Can I call you back in a minute?"_

"'Course."

_"Kay, Bye."_

About two minutes later his phone rang, "Hey."

_"He said he'd come."_

"Great! We'll pick you up in ten minutes then?"

_"Sure, I'll see ya then."_

* * *

"Hey guys!" Sora exclaimed excitedly as he pulled open the door.

"Hey," the two other boys said, sounding slightly unsure of what to make of Sora's enthusiasm. But that was quickly forgotten as they noticed what he was wearing. Their eyebrows shot up and they cast questioning looks at the brunette.

"Huh?" He asked before following their eyes. "Oh!" he said as he noticed they were staring at his clothes. "Like it?" He was wearing a brightly colored Hawaiian shirt underneath of his blue jacket. On his legs he was wearing a pair of swimming trucks, bright lime green in color.

"Umm…" Axel gave Roxas a questioning look. Roxas just shrugged, he was used to his brothers fashion choices by now. "It's quite colorful…"

"It's it? I like it," Sora laughed before walking down the stairs with Demyx.

"Well, he seems okay…" Axel said quietly to Roxas as they followed slowly behind the energetic brunettes. As they walked Axel slipped Roxas's hand into his jacket pocket, intertwining their fingers as they walked.

"He just doesn't want to worry you guys. He's actually taking it really hard," Roxas let his eyes drift to the ground as they walked.

"I can imagine. But let's look at it this way, maybe now him and Demyx can get together."

"If we're lucky. Unlike Riku, who's a complete dick-wad, Demyx will take care of Sora."

"Yeah, Demyx would never hurt him like that."

"Can you guys like hurry up! Damn you walk like old women!" Sora's shouted from the truck.

"It's not gonna make a difference how fast we walk, the heaters broken in here anyway," Axel told him as they climbed in.

"Really!? Fuck, it's freezing out here!" Sora complained loudly as he squeezed in between Roxas and Demyx.

"You should have listened to me when I told you to change when you get there."

"Well I had assumed that his piece of crap truck would have at least had a working heater!"

"Eh! No bad mouthing my truck!" Axel raised his voice although there was still a smile on his face. He pushed the keys into the ignition and attempted to start it.

"Here, cover your legs with my jacket," Demyx said as he pulled off his coat and laid it over top of the smaller boy.

Sora looked up at Demyx, "What about you? I don't want to take your jacket if you're going to be cold."

"Don't worry about it," Demyx reassured him, a kind smile on his face. "I've got this sweat shirt to I'll be fine."

"O-okay…"

"God damn it!" Axel cursed loudly as the truck refused to turn over for a fifth time. "You piece of crap! You've lasted this long don't give out on me now!" He cranked the key again and this time the engine laboriously started. "Yes!"

"Axel you really need to get a new car," Roxas told him as Axel pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah I know, but theirs not much money left over after the necessities. I don't make much at my job. And my dad only sends enough for rent and food, if that. But trust me I would if I could. You do not know much I want a motorcycle."

"A motorcycle?" Roxas asked incredulously, he had never pegged Axel as someone who would want a motorcycle.

"Yep! And not a Harley or anything, I want a racing bike."

"Hmmm…." Roxas looked off through the windshield, trying his best to imagine Axel on a sleek red racing bike.

"'Hmmm' what?" Axel looked down at the blond with a crooked smile.

"Nothing, I was just thinking how sexy you would look on one."

"Oh you have no idea," Axel waggled his eyebrows, he took one hand off the steering wheel and ran it up Roxas's leg, giving him a seductive look which Roxas had a hard time resisting.

"Stop harassing my brother and drive!" Sora commanded as he noticed the two of them.

"Aww but where's the fun in that?" Axel pouted but moved his hand back to the steering wheel. A few minutes later they pulled into Paine's driveway. As soon as the truck came to a stop beside the house Demyx and Sora tumbled out, scurrying to the front door as fast as they could.

"Huh, I guess they were cold," Axel said as the pulled the keys out and opened the door.

"I guess," Roxas followed him out, closing the door behind him. "You know, I can't swim with this cast, right?"

"Yeah, I know," Axel said as he grabbed Roxas from behind, holding the blond in place as he wrapped his arms around his waist. "I figured we could just sit in the hot tub or on the edge of the pool or something." He gently nuzzled the smaller boys' neck.

"But aren't you going to swim with everyone else?" Roxas reached up and rested his hands on top of Axels, turning his head slightly as Axel kissed his neck.

"I'm not going to leave you by yourself, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I did that?" Roxas shivered slightly as Axel's warm breath ghosted over his skin.

"But you should have f-" his words broke off as Axel began to give him a hickey. "F-fun with your friends?"

"I've had plenty of fun with them but hardly any with you," He pulled away and turned Roxas so that they were facing each other.

Roxas's breath caught in his throat like it did every time he kissed Axel. He closed his eyes and reached up to wrap his arms around the red heads neck. He opened his mouth willingly when Axel's tongue gently tried to gain entrance.

Axel stepped forward, softly pressing Roxas against the car door. Roxas felt as Axel's hands moved from his hips up under his shirt. He moaned as Axel's cold hands brushed his skin and his tongue dove deeper.

"STOP. FUCKING. MAKING OUT. IN MY DRIVEWAY!" A loud voice echoed across the yard, causing the two of them to jump and break apart. They both turned to see an extremely annoyed, bikini clad Paine standing on the front porch, her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Roxas felt his face heat up as the girl glared at the two of them.

"Hey Paine!" Axel called with a sheepish grin. Roxas groaned and shook his head, feeling as if he could die from embarrassment.

Paine stared at them through narrowed eyes for a moment longer before storming away, and they could hear her fuming inside. "Fucking horny faggots!"

Axel just laughed and shook his head; taking Roxas's good hand he led him towards the door.

"Sorry 'bout that," Axel laughed, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "I should have known she'd catch us."

Roxas just sighed, cursing himself mentally for not being able to control himself with Axel.

Once they got in the house Paine was no where to be seen, the same went for Demyx and Sora. The two of them pulled off their jackets and tossed them with the others. From somewhere in the house they heard happy shouts and squeals along with the faint sound of splashing.

"Come on, we don't want Paine to go ape-shit on us again," Axel took Roxas's hand and headed in the direction of the noises.

Roxas sighed; he knew it was going to be a long day.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh my god guys, I'm so sorry it took so long to get this one out! I feel horrible =[ I've just been suffering from a severe lack of motivation this last week. Oh then I would have had it up last night if my internet was cooperating, lol. So anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and I'll try to have the next chapter faster than this one =P

OKAY PEOPLE! Zexion Llama pointed out Plot Conflict! It has to do with the fact that I left out Roxas's swim trunks so just assume that he's wearing them underneath his normal everyday pants. and Second! If Roxas got in the hot tub Axel (along with everyone else) would see his arms. Which is NOT supposed to happen. So again please assume that he does not get in the hot tub and that when he's sitting on the edge of the pool he keeps on his sweatshirt/longsleeved shirt. So Sorry for the mistakes, and thank you Zexion Llama for pointing them out!! I never would have seen them on my own xD


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Why are you making me go, Roxas?! You know I hate being alone at dances," Sora mewled pitifully from the door of the bathroom. He watched Roxas with big eyes as his brother expertly combed and gelled his blond hair. Roxas was already dressed in his straight black dress pants, his white dress shirt tucked in neatly, his black cast only visible up to his wrist. Sora on the other hand was still in a pair of gray sweatpants and a baggy blue sweatshirt.

"Sora," Roxas dropped his brush onto the counter, finally satisfied with his hair. "You need to get out." He grabbed his toothbrush and squeezed out a line of mint toothpaste.

Sora whined softly.

"Besides," Roxas said after he was done brushing his teeth. "You're not going to be the only single one their. I'm pretty sure Hayner and Pence don't have dates, and neither does Demyx." He hinted, hoping Sora would pick up.

"But I'm going to have to deal with all those clingy girls who think they can convert me."

Roxas sighed and reached for his bottle of cologne, making sure not to put too much on.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you from the big bad girls," He glanced down at his watch, 6:30. "Come on, stop looking like a puppy whose just been kicked. Axel and Demyx will be here in fifteen minutes and you're not even dressed. Not to mention your hair's a disaster." He gave Sora's hair a look of disgust before pushing him into the bedroom and pulling the door closed.

"If you're not dressed and in the bathroom in four minutes I'm coming in and dressing you myself," Roxas said over his shoulder before walking to the kitchen.

"Aww! Roxas you look so cute!" Aerith practically squealed when she spotted him. She scooped up the camera that was sitting next to her on the counter and snapped a picture before he had time to react.

"Oh! Axel's just going to love you!" Aerith gushed as Roxas blinked repeatedly, trying to clear his eyes of the flash induced blindness. "Where's Sora? Is he ready yet?" She peered around him as if Sora would come around the corner just then.

"He's getting dressed now; he was busy complaining instead of getting ready."

"He still doesn't want to go?"

"Nah, but it'll be good for him."

"Yeah, hopefully Demyx and him will finally get together tonight." She pulled herself onto the counter, and swung her legs happily, hand under her thighs as she leaned forward.

Roxas cocked an eyebrow, "you picked up on that?"

"Roxas," She sighed, shaking her head and smiling. "I'm not blind. Anyone would have picked up on that."

Roxas had to give her that, "Yeah, unfortunately I'm not sure if he's quite over Riku yet."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, he'll be fine."

"Are you guy's talking about me?" Sora said as he shuffled into the kitchen. He sounded irritated as he pulled and adjusted his tie. He was wearing dress pants identical to Roxas's but a light blue dress shirt and darker blue silk tie.

"Aww!" Aerith squealed again, she jumped off the counter and snapped a picture of the two of them together.

"Hey doofus, you forgot your tie," Roxas felt, rather than saw the tie land on his face. His eyes were still trying to recover from the second sneak attack. After a few seconds his vision began to clear.

"Thanks," Roxas said as he slipped the pale golden tie over his head and fastened it around his neck. Once he was done with that he looked up to see Sora slumped in a chair at the table, his hair still a mess.

"Oh no no no." He grabbed his brother by the collar and pulled him from the chair. "You. Bathroom. Now." He dragged him down the hall and into the bathroom despite the brunettes' best protests and choice curse words.

Roxas positioned Sora directly in front of the mirror then proceeded to rummage around in the cabinets, pulling out multiple brightly colored, oddly shaped containers, a brush and a large can of hair spray.

"Don't you dare move," Roxas said threateningly before he launched himself at his task. Attacking the brown spikes with the experienced hands of one who knew hair.

Sora watched as he brother brushed and smoothed, rubbing in various gels and creams, sometimes combining two or three at a time.

After a few minutes Roxas dropped the brush and gels onto the counter, finally picking up the industrial sized hairspray.

"Close your eyes," he said. Without waiting for an answer he began to spray, enveloping his brother in a cloud. "Done!"

Sora coughed at the fumes, tentatively opening his eyes. His mouth fell open; his hair was actually lying flat and behaving itself. Not a hair was misplaced.

"Roxas… Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Idiot," He grabbed Sora's toothbrush and slammed it into his hand. "Brush. They'll be here any minute."

The second Sora was finished brushing his teeth Roxas had his cologne ready. After that was done Roxas stepped back to take in his final product.

"Not bad, if I may say so," he looked Sora up and down. "Now, imagine what I could have done if you had actually given me time to work."

"Pffttt, Don't push it, gay boy." Sora laughed. They both look out the doorway as they hear the doorbell ring.

A look of panic flashes across Roxas's face and he pushes Sora out from in front of the mirror.

"Are you sure I look alright?" He asked Sora as his hands fluttered, trying to fix his already perfect hair and smooth his wrinkle free clothes.

"My god Roxas. You look fine! Now come on! Aerith already got the door for us, we shouldn't keep them waiting any longer," he took Roxas by the arm and dragged him down the hallway letting go only when Axel and Demyx came into view.

Axel was dressed in a light salmon colored dress shirt with a black vest over top. His hair had been smoothed down slightly, it was obvious that Axel had tried to force it into submission but the long, stubborn spikes had refused to cooperate. Demyx was wearing a bright red silk shirt with black pin striped slacks. His hair looked like it always did; he apparently didn't feel the need to do anything different to it.

"Hey guys!" Demyx said cheerfully when he spotted the twins. Beside him Axel was trying his best to recover from another one of Aerith's surprise camera attacks.

"Hey!"

"Wow Sora! You look great!" He said enthusiastically as he looked the smaller boy up and down.

"You say that like it's a surprise."

"Hey Roxas!" Axel finally says, apparently having gained his vision back. He blinks and blushes slightly. "W-wow, you look amazing…" He said, sounding embarrassed.

"Uhh, thanks," Roxas says self consciously. "You do too." Which was the truth, Roxas was finding it hard not to stare.

"Okay guys! Come here, come here! It's picture time!" Aerith said happily, proceeding to usher them into the living room.

"Aerith, do we have to?" Roxas whined. "You know how I hate pictures."

"Aw but you look so cute tonight Roxas," Axel said.

Roxas looked away, muttering under his breath.

"Roxas," his complaints were cut short as Axel grabbed his chin and angled his face upwards. The red head leaned forward, his face just inches from the smaller boys. "You look great. Okay?"

Roxas just nodded dumbly, his voice having disappeared the second his eyes had met Axels.

"Good," Axel said matter-of-factly before he leaned in and planted a kiss on Roxas's lips.

Behind them Sora gagged loudly causing Aerith looked up from the camera in her hands. Her eyes lit up when she saw the pair of them; she quickly lifted the camera to her eye and snapped a picture. The pair pulled apart at the unexpected flash.

"Huh?" Roxas's confusion turned to humiliation as he caught sight of the grin on Aeriths face.

"Uggg…" Roxas groaned and fell forward burying his face in Axel's chest.

_I want a copy! _Axel mouthed to Aerith silently. She winked once and smiled.

"Okay everyone come on! Lets get this done or else you're gonna be late!" She started barking out orders, arranging the four of them in different ways. Angling them and turning them this way and that until she finally found the perfect way.

"Okay on the count of three!"

"You better smile," Axel muttered under his breath to Roxas.

"One!"

"Uhnn…"

"Two!"

Axel grinned and let his hands drift down to Roxas' side. He felt the blond boy tense, he knew what was coming.

"Three!"

Roxas had to control the urge to jump away, although he couldn't stop the burst of laughter from coming out of his throat.

"What the hell was that?" Sora said after the flash, he eyed Roxas curiously. But Roxas didn't see he was too busy trying to escape from Axels grip. The larger boy had his arms wrapped around Roxas's midsection from behind, his fingers working furiously on the blonds' sides.

"Stop! What th-! Stop tickling me!" Roxas managed to choke out between fits of laughter.

"Oh you know you like it," Axel said smoothly.

"No I don't!"

"Aw, come on now." He leaned forward, nuzzling the blonds' neck affectionately; his hands still busy poking and tickling.

*Click*

Roxas froze and Axel looked up curiously.

Aerith lowered her camera and grinned sheepishly, "I couldn't resist."

Roxas groaned again, breaking free of Axel he stomped out of the room.

"I want a copy of that one too, if you don't mind."

"Of course! Now come on guys! You're gonna be late!" She herded them out of the room into the foyer.

"Oi Roxas! We're gonna leave with out you if you don't get your ass out here now!" Demyx shouted.

"What're you talking about? I'm the one with the keys, remember." Axel jingled the keys in front of the brunette.

"Coming!" He shouted as he grabbed his jacket out of his closet.

"Come on," Sora said, leading Demyx out the door.

A few seconds after they left Roxas hurried down the hall, shrugging his coat on as he walked.

"You're slow," Axel commented casually.

"Sorry, I was fixing my hair."

* * *

"We're heading in," Demyx said as he climbed out of the truck. They had just gotten to the school. From where they were parked they could see a steady stream of student filing into the building. The girls either long gowns, or shorter cocktail dresses. The guys we're dressed in dress shirts and pant, with the occasional tuxedo thrown in the mix.

"'Kay we'll be in in a minute," Axel told him. Roxas sighed and closed his eyes as Demyx closed the door. His left hand cradled in Axels.

Axel looked down at him sympathetically, he knew Roxas was nervous. So far the two of them had refrained from any PDA at school and the only ones there that knew they were a couple besides Demyx and Sora was Hayner, Pence and Olette.

"You ready for this?"

Roxas sighed again, "I guess…"

"Don't worry," Axel leaned forward and kissed Roxas gently. "It'll be fine."

"Mmm…" Roxas nodded.

"Come on," together they climbed out still holding hands. As they neared the building Roxas could feel the eyes on them, he dropped his eyes to the ground and tightened his grip on Axels hand.

Axel gave the blonds hand a squeeze, shooting him a reassuring smile when he looked up.

After they gave their tickets to one of the girls at the door they found Demyx and Sora standing with Hayner and Pence standing awkwardly in the hallway between the cafeteria and the gym. The loud pounding of hip hop music vibrated through the school. And a steady stream of people flowed between the gym and cafeteria, where refreshments were being served. Several other groups of people stood together in the hallway like themselves.

"Hey guys!" Axel waved with his free hand.

Hayner glared at them for a moment before crossing his arms and looking away.

"What's your problem?" Axel leaned forward and gave the boy a sharp jab to the forehead.

"He's pissed 'cause he doesn't have a date," Pence informed them with a snicker, earning himself a nasty glare from Hayner.

"Don't be mad Hayner! No one here has dates! Well, except for those two outcasts," Demyx made a vague motion in Axel and Roxas's direction. "But we can easily ignore them."

"Where's Olette?" Roxas interjected, just now noticing the girls' absence. Hayner let loose a derisive snort before stuffing his hands into his pockets and stalking away. They stared after his retreating form, a slightly amused look on Pence's face and surprised looks on the rest.

"Huh…" Axel said after a few seconds. "I should have seen that coming."

"So where _is _Olette?" Sora asked.

"Oh, she's in the gym with her new 'boyfriend'."

"Ah, I take it Hayner's not too happy 'bout that?" Demyx said.

"You got it," Pence glanced in the direction his friend had disappeared before shaking his head.

"Well, _anyway_," Axel drug the word out. "If you guys don't mind, I think I'm going to steal Roxas for a while."

"'Kay," Sora said.

"Have fun!" Came Demyx's reply.

"Don't worry, we will!" Axel said over his shoulder, already dragging Roxas away.

"Where ar-" he broke off in mid-sentence as Axel pulled him through the door of the gym. "Whoa, wait a minute! What are you doing!?" He dug his heels into the ground, trying his best to stop the larger boy.

"What do you mean?" The red head gave him a confused look. "We're gonna go dance."

"Dance!? I-I can't dance!" Roxas began backing away, trying to drag Axel back outside.

"What? Why?"

"Because it's fun?"

"But the people- They'll-"

"Roxas," Axel shook his head, a small smile on his face. "How many times do I have to tell you? Everything will be fine. Okay? Who cares what people say about us? Besides if anyone tries anything I'll just kick their ass for you, okay?"

Roxas looked unconvinced but gave a tentative nod anyway, "o-okay."

"Good," Axel began to lead him toward the writhing mass of students in the darkened gymnasium.

"W-Wait!" Roxas stopped again.

"What is it this time?"

"I-I can't dance…" Roxas said softly, looking slightly ashamed.

"Is that all?" Axel laughed loudly. He wrapped his arm around the blonds shoulder, pulling him close to him and leading him forward. "Don't worry I'll teach you," He whispered in his ear.

* * *

**A/N**: I am SO SO sorry this took so long! I mean words can not express how sorry I am! These last two weeks have been hell, what with the end of the quarter school stuff, college business, a serious case of writers block, and family issues thrown in the mix. So yeah, I apoligize again, and I will make a huge effort to try and update weekly _at the least. _More if possible though, lol.

So anyway, I just realized that I haven't mentioned where Axel works at all, and that I haven't had a scene at his apartment since the very first chapter. Hmm... Maybe I'll do that in the next few chapters.

OH! And if anyones interested in seeing the cover I made for one of my novels I posted it on deviantart. My user name is Beaverleigh so check it out if you want =P

Hope you liked this chapter even though it had no real point in it xD


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Oh my god! Oh my god, Roxas!" Sora squealed as he burst into the bedroom and threw his arms around his startled brothers' neck. "He kissed me! He kissed me!"

"Whoa, whoa. Slow down a minute," He pulled his head free and stepped back, watching the ecstatic brunette carefully for signs of another attack. "_Who_ kissed you?"

"Demyx!" He jumped up and down. "Just now!"

"That's great, Sora!" Roxas grinned back at him. He had been hoping that Demyx would. He had spied the two of them dancing from across the gym earlier and he wasn't sure if Demyx was going to take a chance tonight or not. Roxas was glad he had though, this was the happiest he had seen his brother since Riku broke up with him. "So are you two going out now?"

"I don't know," Sora's face fell as he thought about it. "He just asked me to dance then gave me a good night kiss. He never asked me out." His eyes widened, "what if it was just a one night thing? What if-"

"Sora!" Roxas cut his brother off mid-sentence, knowing it would do no good for Sora to work himself into a frenzy. "This is Demyx we're talking about, remember? He wouldn't do that to you if he didn't mean it, okay?"

He nodded, "You're right. But still, does that mean were going out now, or what?"

"I don't know, I guess you'll have to talk to him about it," Roxas turned his back to his brother, rummaging through his drawers for his pajamas.

Sora groaned and flopped back onto his bed, "But what if we're not and I ask. That'll be so awkward!"

"Yeah, I'd imagine so."

"Shut up! You're not helping!" Sora flung a pillow at Roxas's back.

"Hey! I'm just telling the truth!"

"Well don't!"

"Fine, fine. I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

* * *

"Roxas! Wake up! Come on! 'Cause of you we're gonna get a late start!"

"Uggnn… Go away," Roxas groaned, rolling over and burying his face in his pillow.

"No, we have to go Christmas shopping! Now come on, outta bed!" Roxas felt his bed shake as Sora climbed over top of him.

"Go away, idiot," he mumbled.

"Out of bed, lazy-pants!" Before Roxas could react Sora rolled him off the edge of the bed, causing the blond to squeal girlishly before landing on the ground with a thud.

"What the hell you bastard! I was sleeping!"

"Not anymore! Hurry up and get dressed! Cloud and Aerith are already ready, we're just waiting on you," at that he leapt off the bed, careful to stay out of his brothers reach and left the room.

Roxas stood grudgingly, mumbling threats under his breath and rubbing his throbbing back.

Fifteen minutes later the four of them piled into Clouds cruiser. Roxas pouting over not having enough time to do his hair to his satisfaction.

"Why are we taking the cruiser when we could take Aeriths car?"

"Because we don't have to pay for the gas if we use this thing," Cloud snapped. "Now sit back and stop complaining."

Roxas crossed his arms and stared dejectedly out of the window. "I hate riding in this thing…" he muttered.

* * *

"Okay, we'll meet back here in two hours. Don't forget," Cloud told them as they piled out of the cruiser. They had managed to find a somewhat decent parking spot despite the fact that all of the massive parking lots were filled to the brim with holiday shoppers.

"It's easy to get lost in here so be careful. Especially you Sora," Aerith warned.

"Hey! I have an excellent sense of direction!"

Roxas snorted, shifting the back pack he was carrying higher onto his shoulder, "'Course you do, that's why you get lost at school at least once a week." Roxas could see how the mall would be easy to get lost in though, it was huge.

"I don't get lost at school anymore!"

"Key-word _anymore._"

"Hmph…" He pouted, crossing his arms and jutting his lower lip out childishly.

Once they reached the building they split up Aerith and Cloud headed up the escalators, Sora darted into a music store by the entrance leaving Roxas to wonder around aimlessly until something caught his eye.

After about an hour his back pack was filled with his purchases. A back massager for his father, a purse for his mother, a video game for Cloud, a few new books for Aerith, and a new pair of oversized headphones for Sora and a few.

He also picked up a new song book for Demyx, a necklace for Namine and a bracelet for Kairi back on Destiny Island, and some other small things for the rest of his friends.

Now the only gift left to get was Axels. He wondered through store after store, searching for the perfect gift but nothing caught his eye. Everything was either too cheesy or not personal enough.

With a sigh he exited yet another store, _I'll look in one more store before I call Sora for help_, he thought to himself. He was reluctant to ask his easily excited brother to help but if he wouldn't find anything on his own he would have to.

He walked through the mall until he found a small jewelry shop tucked in between two department stores. The shop didn't look like most of the other fancy, expensive jewelry stores in the mall. It was small and homely with a welcoming atmosphere. Its many glass cabinets overflowed with different jewelry from all over the world. Behind the counter we two elderly ladies who smiled warmly at Roxas when he entered.

Slowly, Roxas made his way around the store, peering through the glass at the bracelets and necklaces. He was about to give up when he noticed a small silver and red pendent tucked into a corner. His blue eye's lit up when he saw it.

"Excuse me, how much for this one?" he asked one of the ladies.

"Oh the Chakram? It's $150."

"I'll take it!" He pulled out his wallet as she opened the cabinet and placed the necklace into a small velvet box.

"For someone special?" She asked with a wink.

"Yeah," he smiled, pulling out the money. Twenty… fifty… ninety… His eyes widened when he realized that was all he had left, he quickly counted again. _Dammit!_

"Umm…"

"How much do you have?" The woman asked.

"Ninety…"

"Oh what luck! This necklace is on sale today for ninety dollars!" She grinned, ringing him up at the cash register.

"Oh you don't ha-" He stopped when the woman held up her hand.

"Don't worry about it sweetie. After all, it is the holidays."

"T-thank you," he said gratefully.

"You're quite welcome, my dear." He gave her another smile before walking back into the mall. He glanced at his watch and saw he still had half an hour before he had to meet back at the cruiser.

He sighed, his feet hurt from walking constantly and he felt the beginning of a headache coming on from the constant noise of the crowd around him. He decided to go in search of an empty bench.

After a few minutes of looking he finally found one in a side hallway lined with old payphones and what looked to be the door to a storage closet.

He sat down with a sigh, leaning back and closing his eyes, letting himself relax.

"Oi faggot!"

_Ah fuck…_

* * *

"Hey Sora, what's up?" Axel said loudly into his phone, earning him a few glares.

"_Axel, have you heard from Roxas today?" _Came Sora's frantic reply.

"No, why? What's wrong?"

"_Fuck,"_ Sora swore.

"Sora, what's going on?" Axel put down the book he had been reading and left the store, outside it was noisy but it was better then having the entire bookstore glaring at him.

"_We can't find Roxas. We were supposed to meet at the car an hour ago and he still isn't here. Ah fuck what if something bad happened to him. Fuck Fuck Fuck!"_

"Okay, Sora. Slow down. Where are you?"

"_The mall, we were Christmas shopping."_

"Good, that's where I am too, I'll meet you guys in the food court in five minutes. 'Kay?" He was already hurrying toward the elevator, eyes scanning ahead for any sign of Roxas.

"'_Kay."_

He made his way to the food court as fast as he could. When he got there he spotted Sora and Cloud and hurried over.

"What are you doing here?" Cloud asked; narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms as the red head tried to catch his breath.

"I was shopping just like you guys. So what's going on?"

"Roxas is missing!" Sora said despairingly.

"Yeah, I got that much."

"We split up to do our shopping and Roxas never showed up when we were supposed to meet."

"You tried calling his phone?"

"What are we idiots, of course we have!" Sora practically shouted.

"Calm down, Sora," Cloud practically growled.

"How the hell can I calm down!? Roxas is missing!" Sora bristled furiously.

"Just calm the fuck down, Roxas is fine!" Clouds usually stoic manner had dissolved almost completely by now.

"How the hell do you know!?"

"Guys! Cool it!" He stepped between them and forced them apart. "Ripping each other apart isn't going to help find Roxas!"

Sora harrumphed and turned away. Cloud turned and stalked away, "I'm going to talk to security," He said over his shoulder.

Axel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I guess we should split up and look for him, meet back here in half an hour if you haven't found him."

"Right," they both split up, Axel taking the upper floors and Sora taking the lower ones. As Axel rode the elevator up he pulled out his phone and dialed Roxas's number. The phone rang and rang until it finally went to the answering machine.

"Fuck…" He cursed to himself; he hung up and called again. All the while scanning the crowds of people around him for any sign of the blond boy.

For the next fifteen minutes he searched every store on the third floor, constantly calling Roxas's phone as he did so. When he saw no sign of him on the third floor he headed to the fourth.

He was growing desperate when after another ten minutes he still hadn't found him.

"God dammit," he cursed, realizing he had to meet Sora at the food court. He paused for a minute to catch his breath in the entrance of a side hallway. As he rested he dialed Roxas again, though he didn't expect him to pick up. A second later he heard the faint sound coming from down the hall. His ears pricked as he recognized the sad melody.

"Roxas!" He said, running down the hall toward the sound. Throwing open the door to the storage closet. "Roxas!" He called as his hand found the light switch on the wall.

His eyes widened and he gasped. Roxas lay on the floor, curled loosely into a ball; blood stained his clothes and the floor around him.

"Roxas." He dropped to his knees beside him, gently shaking his shoulder as he tried to wake him up. "Roxas!" He cursed when he didn't move.

He gently moved the unconscious boy so that he was lying on his back. His eyes swept of him, taking in the extent of the damage.

The whole right side of his face was swollen, and there was a large gash over his left eye. The sleeve of his left arm was soaked with blood and ripped from the inside of his elbow to his wrist. From his stomach Axel could see the handle of a small pocket knife protruding from his belly, a ring of blood staining the shirt around it.

"Shit!" As gently as he could he tore the sleeve off at the elbow. Revealing a deep slash running straight down the boys arm. Cutting perfectly across the rows of scars which ran from side to side. Axels eyes grew wide with surprise as he saw these, but he didn't take the time to dwell on them. He quickly shrugged off his sweatshirt, tearing a strip of cloth off, which he used to fasten a makeshift tourniquet.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck," He looked around for his phone, not finding his he grabbed Roxas. He dialed 911.

"Yes, what's the emergency?" Came a bored sounding woman.

"My friends been stabbed, we're at Twilight Mall. Please, we need help."

"Yes sir, an ambulance will be right there."

At that he hung up, dialing Sora's number.

"_Where the hell have you been!?" _Sora screeched.

"Sora, its Axel. I found him, but we need help. We're on the fourth floor in the storage closet near the escalators, I called an ambulance already. Just get up here now."

He dropped the phone to the floor, noticing for the first time that he was trembling. He tentatively reached up and touched his cheek, it was wet. He hadn't realized he had been crying.

"Axel…?" A weak voice tore him back to reality. Roxas looked up at him with dazed eyes, a trail of blood trickled from the corner of his mouth as he spoke.

"Roxas!" Axel sighed; fellings the tears come on stronger.

"What's-" He tried to sit up, only to hiss furiously, clutching at his stomach with his right hand.

"Don't move," Axel told him. "The ambulance will be here soon."

"Mmm.." He nodded, his face twisted with pain.

"W-who did this two you…?"

"Some kid from school… I think his name's Seifer…" Axels face twisted and his hands balled into fists as he recognized the name.

"I'm gonna kill him."

"Please…" Roxas mumbled. "Please don't…"

"Roxas!?" Axel turned to see Sora standing in the door way, his face widened with shook as he took in the sight of his brother.

"Sora…" Roxas smiled up at him, at that Axel saw Sora start to cry.

"Where's Cloud?"

"He's coming with the paramedics, they just got here."

"Good."

"Ax…"

"Yeah?" He turned back to Roxas.

"Can you take that for me…?" He motioned vaguely to his right; Axel looked over and saw a black and white checkered back pack.

"Sure."

"Good… Just don't look inside, 'kay?"

"Don't worry, I won't," Axel gave a hiccupping laugh.

"Outta the way! Move it!" Axel turned to see Sora jumping out of the way as two paramedics hurried through the door, one pulling a stretcher behind them. "Move!" Axel hurried to move out of the way.

He watched numbly as the two of them worked to get Roxas onto the stretcher.

"I want to ride in the ambulance with him," he said, looking from Cloud, who stood in the door way, to the paramedics.

"Sir-"

"It's okay," Roxas said softly, cutting the man off. "I'm fine…" At that the men wheeled him out of the room, leaving Axel to gaze after them.

"Come on, Axel." Cloud said after a moment, "We'll meet him at the hospital."

* * *

**A/N:** See! I told you I'd update sooner this time! This chapter was kind of a rush job, but w/e =P

I literally almost cried while I was writing this, I feel so bad for doing this to Roxas! And this is just the beginning for him too ='[ I swear, it's no wonder everyone of my characters end up hating me in the end. I put them through so much crap. I'm such a bad caretaker.

Oh and if anyone's curious about Roxas's ringtone it's on youtube just add watch?v=v9DDGibV9yU after the .com/ (Sorry for some reason it wont let me put the actual link in ^^; ) I thought it was a nice fit ;P


	14. Chapter 14

_**Please note!**_ Okay so please understand. I am not a doctor. Nor will I ever be a doctor. I tried my best to make all of this seem believable, but like I said, I'm not a doctor. So If I made a mistake about anything please don't get mad/upset/any other emotion. Just chalk it up to Artistic License or something, kay? Oh and this note applies for the rest of the story as well, just 'cause I don't want to repeat myself xD

**Chapter 14**

The short car ride to the hospital was a quiet one. Cloud was silent, staring straight ahead his face emotionless. The only thing that betrayed how he felt was the way he gripped the steering wheel in both hands. As if afraid that if he loosened his grip for even one second the car would run off the road. Aerith sat beside him, staring out the window as tears rolled down her face. In the backseat of the cruiser Axel sat with his arms around Sora as the brunette sobbed into his shoulder. He gently rubbed the boys back soothingly as he stared blankly at the metal bars in front of him. He would have much rather been holding Roxas, he knew that. But Sora was in need of a shoulder to cry on, and Axel happened to have a free one.

For three hours the four of them sat in the waiting room, waiting for some word on Roxas' condition. After every half hour Cloud would ask the nurses at the reception desk only to be told that the doctor would be out shortly. Over the course of that time none of them had spoken more than a few curt words to each other. Cloud held Aeriths' hand like a lifeline as she rested her head on his shoulder. Sora sat beside Axel, his feet flat on his chair and his forehead resting flat on his knees. Axel just stared at his hands, which were clasped together in his lap.

Sometime in the first hour Cloud had called his parents, telling them of the accident. Both promised to be up as soon as they could, although it was a five hour drive to Twilight Town from the island, not including the half hour ferry ride to the mainland.

When Cloud had told Sora about their coming the brunette had sighed roughly, and buried his face in his arms.

But finally after close to three and a half hours a nurse summoned them.

"Mr. Strife, the Doctor would like to speak with you now."

Cloud glanced quickly at the others, who just gazed back. "Be right back…" he muttered before following the nurse.

"Can I ask you guys something…" Axel asked after a few minutes of waiting for Cloud. Sora raised his head and nodded, looking at Axel with miserable eyes. Beside him Aerith nodded as well

"Those scars…" Axel looked down at the floor. "Those scars on Roxas's wrist… what're they from…?"

The two of them were silent, when Axel looked up he saw them both staring at the floor, looking as if they were about to cry once more.

"Ummm…" Sora said finally. "I don't think we should be the ones to tell you… I think we should let Roxas explain… he knows it better than either of us…"

"Oh… okay…"

Ten minutes later Cloud came back, looking as dazed as he had before.

"Okay, here's the deal," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Apparently the bastards stabbed him once in the abdomen and three times in the back. Along with the cut down his arm. The doctors we able to perform emergency surgery to repair the damage from the stab wounds and to stitch up his arm. He's lost a lot of blood but luckily no major arteries were severed. Although it was a close call on his wrist. And to top it all off his already broken hand is now broken in two more places." He said automatically, his voice monotone and emotionless.

"The doctor says he'll recover though. As long as the wounds don't get infected he'll be fine."

The three of them sighed in unison, Axel felt as if a weight had finally been lifted from his shoulders.

"So when can we see him?" Sora asked.

"He's sleeping now but we can visit him if you'd like, only two at a time though."

"Why don't you and Sora go first," Aerith suggested. "Axel and I can go after you two."

"Thanks, we won't take too long," Cloud said before leading Sora down the hall. As the two of them disappeared from view Axel leaned forward, his forehead resting on his palms.

"Thank god…" he said, almost inaudibly before letting out another sigh. Aerith looked down at him, smiling slightly to herself. Softly she patted him on the shoulder, when the red head looked up she gave him a gentle smile.

"Roxas is lucky to have you…"

Axel blushed slightly, giving her a small nod.

"I- I don't know what Cloud would have done if Roxas hadn't made it." She said sadly. "Cloud loves the two of them more than anything. He'd do anything for them… I would two, they've become like brothers to me too…" She drifted off as she lost herself in thought. A moment later she seemed to catch herself.

"Anyway… I just wanted to say thank you, Axel. If you hadn't found him when you did he probably wouldn't have made it…" She wore a pained look as she watched Axel. "Please… promise me you'll take care of him… he's had a hard life, he deserves someone like you…"

Axel felt like he was going to cry again as he gazed at Aeriths pained face, seeing in her eyes just how much she cared for Roxas. He nodded silently, unable to make himself speak.

"Good…"

A few minutes later Cloud and Sora returned, looking depressed.

"You guy's can go up now," Cloud told them. "He's upstairs, room 208. He was still sleeping when we left, but at least you can see him. Sora and I are going to head up to the cafeteria so take your time."

"Axel, how 'bout I meet you up there? I just want to talk to Cloud for a minute." Aerith said, Axel nodded and made his way to the elevators. When he looked over his shoulder he saw Cloud holding Aerith to him tightly. Axel felt a pang of envy as he watched the two of them, wishing he could be holding Roxas like that now.

With a sigh he tore his eyes from the two of them, pushing his hands into his pockets and walking onto the small elevator; which, thankfully, was empty save for himself.

Once upstairs Axel made his way past rows of glass windows, which, when not covered with blinds, provided views of the patients inside. Axel slowed to a stop outside of the room labeled 208. Through the glass he could see Roxas lying unmoving, save for the slow rise and fall of his chest as he breathed through an oxygen mask.

Axel took a ragged breath, trying to calm himself, before walking into the room.

Roxas looked smaller than usual under the clean white sheets of the hospital bed. His bright blond hair was matted and limp, falling in disarray against the pillow he was laying on.

The cut on his forehead had been stitched shut and the blood cleaned away. The entire right side of his face was bruised, and his eye looked like it was swollen shut. An IV was placed in the crook of his right elbow, and a new blue cast was wrapped around his arm up to the middle of his forearm.

Axel felt another wave of shock hit him as he saw scars covering what was visible of Roxas' forearm. Just like he had seen on the blonds left arm thick, white scars ran neatly from side to side, each spaced at equal intervals up.

Axel lowered himself onto a stool situated on the right side of the bed. Slowly he reached out, his hand trembling, until it rested atop Roxas's. His large hand easily covering the blonds, even with the bulky cast covering most of it.

Roxas continued to lie unmoving, oblivious to the world around him as he slept peacefully.

Axel wasn't sure how long he sat watching Roxas for but after a while Aerith joined him, sitting unobtrusively on the other side of the bed. Together they kept a silent vigil over Roxas until Cloud returned.

"Mom and dad said they'll be here in fifteen minutes," Cloud said quietly as he came into the room.

Axel kept his eyes on Roxas as Cloud spoke.

"Alright, do you want me to go wait for them?" Aerith asked.

"If you want, Sora's outside getting some fresh air. This whole thing's got him freaked out." He sighed.

"Come on, why don't you sit down and watch over him with Axel," she picked up his hand and led him over to the stool she had been sitting on. "I'll go down and wait for you're parents with Sora."

"Thanks…" Cloud said softly.

"No problem," Aerith smiled and leaned over to give Cloud a quick kiss.

The room fell quiet once more as Aerith left. Neither of them so much as acknowledging the others presence as they watched the sleeping boy.

A few minutes later Axel glanced up as he heard Aeriths voice from the hall.

"He's right in here," A moment later a small woman hurried in, her shoulder length brown hair in complete disarray. Her pretty face tear stained and dark circles framed her tired looking eyes.

"Roxas?" She froze as her eyes fell on the blond boy. "Oh Roxas," sat down on the edge of the bed as tears began to form in her eyes.

In the doorway Axel could see Aerith standing beside a tall man wearing a spotless business suit. He had the same build as Cloud, muscular and strong, and with the same stoic expression. The only difference Axel could see between the two was the deep wrinkles creasing the mans forehead and the way his bright blond hair was slicked back. Behind them Axel could see Sora slumped against the wall.

The only noise to be heard was the woman's sobs and the steady beeping of the heart monitor. Axel said nothing as his eyes fell upon Roxas once more.

"Who are you?" Axel jumped slightly in surprise and looked up to see the woman staring at his hand, which was still holding Roxas's. In the doorway the man had crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes dangerously at Axel. "Who are you?" He demanded again, his deep voice echoing slightly.

"I-I'm Axel…" He said uncertainly.

The man opened his mouth to speak again but Cloud cut him off. "Mom, Dad. This is Axel, Roxas's boyfriend."

"What!?" He demanded. "Roxas never told us he was seeing anyone! Let alone another fag!"

Behind him Axel saw Sora shake his head and cover his eyes with his hand. Aerith gasped quietly in surprise and Cloud just narrowed his eyes.

Axel didn't move as he saw the mans hands clench into fists. Unconsciously he tightened his grip on Roxas's hand.

"Roxas told you he was gay two years ago, Dad." Sora said as he pushed his way inside. Coming to a stop beside Axel.

"B-But we thought it was just a p-phase…" The woman sobbed, burying her face in her hands.

"Isn't it bad enough having one fucking faggot in this family!" The man shouted his eyes never leaving Axel. Sora silently moved to stand between Axel and his father. On the other side of the bed Cloud stood too, looking ready to intervene if necessary.

"YOU!" The man shouted, jabbing his finger at Axel. "I WANT YOU OUT! NOW! GET OUT! AND NEVER COME NEAR MY SON AGAIN!"

"Dad! Axel deserves to be in here!" Cloud said loudly as he moved in front of his father. "Axel was the one who found him today. Without him Roxas would be dead right now!"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE! I WANT THAT FUCKING FAGGOT OUT OF HERE!"

"HE'S NOT LEAVING!" Sora and Cloud shouted together. In the doorway Axel could see Aerith standing with her hand over her mouth, her eyes darting from person to person as if unsure what to do. Behind her two nurses pushed themselves into the room, trying their best to break apart the screaming men.

Axel looked down at Roxas as he felt his hand move slightly. To his surprise he saw Roxas looking back at him. His dazed eyes half open as he looked up at the red head.

_Axel…_ he mouthed silently, his mouth turning up in a small but pained smile.

"Roxas…" Axel said as he got shakily to his feet. Behind him Roxas's father was still shouting to get him out, Cloud and Sora continued to shout back at him but Axel ignored them. At the foot of the bed the woman looked up, her eyes growing wide as she saw Roxas.

"Oh my god Roxas!" She wailed, throwing herself to her feet, pushing Axel roughly out of the way. Axel stumbled backwards against the wall, his hand loosing its grip on Roxas's.

A second later he felt a hand grip the front of his shirt "Get the fuck out, faggot" he heard the mans deep voice by his ear before being shoved roughly out of the way. He stumbled forward, feeling as Cloud and Sora caught him before he fell.

Stunned he stared at the mans back, wishing more than anything that he could get back to Roxas. Hunching his shoulders in defeat he sighed and left the room.

* * *

**A/N: ***Sigh* Such a disfunctional family *shakes head* But anyway! Yay! Roxas is gonna be alright for now! =P

Next chapter should be fun. Paine's gonna be in it. It's always fun with Paine around ;D

OH! And I'm starting a new Fanfic! It's going to be Naruto this time, a NaruSasu 'cause their my favorite pairing EVER. Though AkuRoku is a very close second ^.^ It's going to be a sad story though, all the stories I write lately end sadly ='[


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Oi Axel! Wait up!" Axel stopped and looked back to see Sora trotting after him. "Don't you want to be with Roxas?"

"Yeah, but I don't think I should be around your dad anymore."

"I'm really sorry about him…" Sora said softly, his eyes trained to the floor in front of him. "He's known Roxas is gay for years, he shouldn't have acted like that."

"Your mom said they thought it was a phase, right?"

"Yeah, I came out to them in eighth grade, when I started going out with Riku. I guess they thought Roxas was trying to be like me or something. Which is stupid, I was always the one trying to be more like him, not the other way around." He paused, "Anyway, Dad never looked at me the same way after I told them…"

"I'm sorry…" Axel said, wishing he hadn't asked.

"Don't be, it doesn't matter anymore. I just feel bad for leaving Roxas with them."

"Me too… Do you think they'll let me see him later?"

"Don't worry. Cloud won't let them keep you away. Besides, if Roxas asks for you they can't say no."

"True," Axel laughed shallowly, pressing the button for the elevator.

"So where are we going?"

"I was going to go outside, I need some fresh air and a cigarette," the door opened, revealing an empty elevator.

"Me too, mind sharing? I don't have any with me," Sora asked as he pushed the button to take them to the lobby.

"You smoke?" Axel cocked an eyebrow, not remembering a time when he had seen the brunette smoke.

Sora shrugged, "I try not to make a habit of it. Riku smokes, when I used to get upset or angry or something he'd give me one to calm me down." He laughed shallowly.

"Ah… you seem to be handling the whole break up pretty well," Axel commented.

"Eh, I'm getting by," Sora shrugged. "It helps having Demyx around."

"Oh really?" Axel asked with a sly grin. It felt good to be talking with Sora about everything; Axel was starting to feel better already. "Speaking of Demyx, I saw you two last night at the dance." He nudged Sora playfully. "I heard he kissed you last night. Is that true, or was Demy lying to me?"

Sora blushed, and looked away. "Aw! That's so cute, you're blushing!" Axel teased. "So are you two going out now, or what?"

At this Sora's face fell slightly, "Umm… I'm not sure… He never actually asked me out or anything. So I don't know if it was just a one time thing or not… Did he say anything to you?" Sora looked up at the red head as the elevator door opened and they stepped out.

"Hmmm… maybe… maybe not…"

"Oh come on Axel! Tell me please! I'm so confused," Sora whined pitifully.

"Aww how cute," Axel said playfully.

"Please Axel?" he begged, following the red head out the front door. Outside the night air was chilly, snow could be seen drifting lazily down to earth in the light from the street lamps.

"Well…" He drug the word out painfully slow as he searched in his pocket for his cigarettes. "Let's just say, he doesn't want it to be a one time thing," he shook two from the pack, handing one to Sora and sticking the other in his mouth. "It's just he's two shy to actually ask you out now," he said as he flicked the lighter and offered it to Sora.

"Really!? So he does want to go out with me?" Sora's blue eyes lit up happily.

"Well duh," Axel said as he lit his own. "He's been like drooling over you since you moved here. So next time you see him you better do something about it," Axel winked.

"Don't worry," Sora grinned. "I will."

"Good. 'Cause you have no idea how annoying it was getting having to listen to him whine and cry about not being good enough for you."

"Him not good enough for me?" Sora said incredulously. "How-"

Axel raised a hand, cutting Sora off mid-sentence. "I'm just repeating what he said-" He broke off as he felt his phone start to vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out he glanced at the caller ID. "Well speak of the devil, look who it is," he flipped the phone open.

"_Why the hell haven't you called me all day!? We were supposed to hang out at Paine's!" _Axel flinched, yanking the phone away from his ear as Demyx shouted. Sora snickered behind his hand before taking another drag or his cigarette.

"Dammit. Sorry Dem. I forgot, I've been a little tied up today."

"_Why? What's more important than spending time with your best friends?" _Sora scooted closer to Axel so he could hear what was being said.

"Oh well… Roxas is in the hospital…"

"_What!? Oh my god! Is he okay!? What happened?! Where's Sora? Is he okay?!"_

"Whoa slow down Demyx one thing at a time! Roxas is fine now; he was at the mall when some bastards pulled a knife on him. He's fine now though don't worry. Oh and Sora's fine too, he's right here."

"_Demyx what the fucks going on?" _Axel heard Paines voice in the background.

"_Roxas is in the hospital," _Demyx told her.

"_What! Give me the phone!"_ Axel heard Paine demand.

"_Give me the fucking phone you faggot!" _Axel shook his head as he heard his friends fight over the phone.

"_Ow fuck!"_ Demyx cursed, only this time his voice was farther away.

"_What happened?" _Came Paine's voice.

"Like I was telling Demyx, Roxas was stabbed but he's fine no-"

"_What hospital?" _Paine cut him off.

"What?"

"_What fucking hospital is he at!?" _Paine practically shouted.

"Uhh… Twilight General. Why?" Axel asked, confused. A second later he heard the phone click and the line go dead.

"Uhh… what just happened?" Sora asked from beside Axel.

"I have no idea."

"You think their coming here?" Sora asked.

"Knowing Paine, yes." He sighed and threw his cigarette butt in a nearby trashcan before pulling out a fresh one. "I guess we should wait out here until they get here."

"This should be interesting," Sora said, gazing out across the parking lot.

"You have no idea."

No more that five minutes later a full sized SUV and a small red convertible came screeching to a halt in front of the building. Paine climbed out of the drivers seat of the convertible, slamming the door shut without even bothering to shut the engine off. Rikku, Zexion, Yuffie and Leon piled out after her. From the SUV came Demyx, Larxene, Tidus, Yuna and Marluxia.

Axel took a few steps back as they converged on him; the leather clad Paine at the head. Axel flinched slightly as she reached out, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him so they were face to face.

"What room is he in?" She asked, her voice low and dangerous. Behind her the others chattered worridly with Sora about Roxas.

"208," Axel choked out, sighing in relief as the girl released him and stomped through the sliding doors. The others followed behind her, looking both scared and excited as Paine stomped through the lobby to the elevators.

"Paine wait!" Axel called as he ran to catch up, behind him Sora followed, looking worried. "This isn't a good idea!"

Paine ignored him as they piled onto the elevator. Axel and Sora pushed and shoved their way in until they stood beside Paine.

"Paine. This isn't a good idea."

"And why the hell not!?" She spat.

"His parents are here."

"So, who cares?" She was out of there a split second after the doors opened, calmly and expertly navigating the maze of halls.

Axel glanced around as he trotted after her. Around them nurses and doctors were panicking as they noticed the group of teens storming loudly down the hall.

"They're not exactly the most tolerant."

"So? Why the fuck should I care? I'm here to see Roxas not them." At this she slammed open the door labeled 208.

All noise from inside ceased as she strutted in, stopping at the foot of the bed with her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed at Roxas.

"P-Paine!" Roxas gasped quietly, his one un-swollen eye wide with shock. Beside the bed Cloud and Aerith looked surprised at the intrusion. They had heard stories from the twins about Paine, but had yet to meet her in person. On the other side of the bed Roxas's parents were horrified as they stared at the scantly clad girl.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Paine demanded. Mrs. Strife gasped and stood her hand over her mouth as the others filed in loudly until all free space had been taken up.

Behind them nurses struggled to get their attention.

"W-what?" Roxas stuttered, his eyes flicking nervously from his parents to Paine then to Axel.

"What the fuck is this!" Mr. Strife shouted, all noise in the room ceased. "Who the hell are these freaks!?" He shouted, his face turned up in disgust as his eyes traveled from Paine's flamboyant self, to Rikkus dreadlocks, to Tidus's unique fashion choices then to Marluxia's long pink hair.

"Dad the-"

"Was I fucking talking to you?" Paine demanded. The man gaped in astonishment, Paine sniffed derisively before turning her attention back to Roxas.

"Now. Like I was saying what the fu-"

"OW!"

"FUCK!"

"GET THE HELL OFF'A ME!"

Everyone turned to see three security guards grabbing Leon, Yuffie and Zexion from behind, forcing their arms behind their backs as they struggled.

"Let go of them now!" Paine shouted, pushing her way toward the door.

"Miss stand back!" Another guard shouted back at her, his hand moving toward the gun on his belt.

"My father owns this hospital! Now let them go! Now!"

"What's going on here?" A deep voice asked from the hallway.

"Dad! Tell them to let them go!" Paine pushed her way out into the hall, her hand clenched into fists.

From Axel's position in the room he could see the tall thin black haired man ; his arms were crossed as he looked at his daughter, who was just as tall as him.

"Let them go," the man said.

"But si-"

"I said let them go," he said coolly. The security guards exchanged nervous looks but let the three teens go. "Now, Paine. Why don't you come with me for a minute and tell me what made you decide to drop by my work today." he put his hand on her shoulder and led her down the hall.

Back inside the room the talking started once more. Mr. and Mrs. Strife huddled together against the wall, looking too horrified by the strange and showy teens to speak. On the other side Sora was busy explaining to Cloud and Aerith what was going on. Only Axel stood back away from the bed as he leaned against the wall, carefully keeping his eyes from meeting Mr. Strife's.

In the bed Roxas sat propped up against a mound of pillows, looked overwhelmed as everyone spoke to him at once.

Not two minutes later Paine and her father came back into the room. Paine pushed roughly through the group until she stood at the foot of the bed. As she waited for her father, who was taking his time happily greeting the teens, she grabbed Rikku by the waist and pulled her in front of her, resting her chin on the blonds shoulder.

"Hello, Roxas," the man said kindly when he finally reached the bed. "I'm Paine's father, please call me Armand. Paine has filled me in on what happened today and you have my greatest condolences. And I'm apologize for not controlling this group of hooligans as well as I should have," he said affectionately. "They're an emotional group, the lot of them, very protective of their friends"

"But anyway. I would like to let you know I have arranged for you to be moved to a more private room upstairs where you will have more space and more quiet. Although with this group that's probably impossible," he laughed good-naturedly. "All expenses are on me, of course. Only the best care for my baby's friends." He smiled lovingly at Paine.

"I'm nineteen, Dad. I'm not a baby anymore," Paine reminded him.

"Oh, Paine. You'll always be my baby."

Paine huffed and looked away, embarrassed at her fathers show of affection.

"Anyway! It's all taken care of Roxas!"

"B-but sir, that's too mu-" Roxas stopped as Armand raised a hand.

"Worry not, my boy. I would do the same for any of Paine's friends. Think nothing of it. Now! Why don't you ruffians go find something to occupy yourselves with while Roxas gets taken up to his new room."

The room broke out into disappointed sighs and complaints.

"Oh! Stop your complaining. You can see him later, it wont take long to get him settled, don't worry." Armand laughed as he began ushering the teens out.

"W-wait! Who the hell do you think you are?" Mr. Strife said loudly. All complaints broke off at his voice and Armand turned slowly back around.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Who the hell do you think you are coming in and treating my son like this?" He demanded, beside him Mrs. Strife stared at Paine, who still had her arms wrapped around Rikku's waist, in disgust. "We don't need your charity!"

"Sir." Armand said politely, although it was obviously strained. "This isn't charity. Like I said earlier, I would do this for _any_ of my daughters' friends."

"Well we don't want it! We don't want any hand outs from the fucking dyke's father!"

At that Armand's calm façade finally broke. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. NOW." He shouted. "You're not in your right mind. Roxas does not need this right now!" He looked down and nodded to Paine, who let go of Rikku and darted out the door.

"THIS IS NO WAY TO TREAT A PATIENT OR HIS FAMILY! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I GUARANTEE I'M TAKING YOUR ASS TO COURT!"

At this Armand chuckled darkly, "I'd like to see you try. I have the finest group of lawyers money can buy on my side. What do you have?"

Mr. Strife's face fell and his eyes darted from Armand to the glaring faces of the teens around him as he panicked. In the doorway Paine had returned, accompanied by two security guards.

"Fine! Do what you want! He's not my son anymore!" With that he pushed his way through the group of kids and disappeared out the door.

After he left Mrs. Strife looked at Armand with wide, frightened eyes. Without even a word to Roxas or anyone else she sobbed and ran out the door after her husband.

In the bed tears began to silently roll down Roxas's cheeks as he stared after his parents. Finally Axel moved from his position by the wall, quickly he made his way to the bed. Roxas looked up at him with wide, scared eyes before leaning forward and burying his face in the red heads shirt.

Gently Axel ran his fingers through Roxas hair as he murmured soothingly to him. Behind him he heard as his friends filed out one by one.

"I'll go make sure his room is ready for him," Armand said sadly.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Armand to the rescue! xD I've been waiting for the chance to use the name Armand in a story. I've been in love with the name ever since I read Queen of the Damned by Anne Rice. Armand is my second favorite vampire _ever. _He only comes in second because no body can be more awesome than Lestat ;D

*sigh* I have no life. I've been on the computer writing all day. But I guess that's good for ya'll!

Oh! And I have a new story up. It's a Naruto oneshot and I actually _really_ like it. And I NEVER like any of my work xD So check it out if you have time ^.^


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"There you go Roxas. Isn't this much better than your other room?" Armand asked happily. Roxas looked around with his one good eye. He was lying in a new queen sized bed, which moved and massaged whenever Roxas wanted it to. Mounted on the wall opposite of the bed was a large, expensive looking flat screen TV and speakers.

The room itself was large and spacious, even with the various leather sofas and chairs spread out around it. All machines and IV's were pushed back behind the bed in a little niche designed just for that. On one side of the room a door led out to a private balcony which overlooked the back of the hospital and the land beyond it.

Roxas nodded silently. The room was amazing but he couldn't bring himself to speak or get excited. In fact he hadn't said a single word since his parents had stormed out on him not thirty minutes ago.

Armand gave him an understanding look, "Would you like me to call them in now?"

Roxas nodded again, watching as Armand left the room only to return seconds later. Roxas gave a tentative smile as Cloud, Aerith and Sora came in.

"Oh Roxas." Sora broke away from the others, throwing his arms around his brothers' neck and sobbing into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Roxas. I'm so sorry."

Roxas felt as the tears began to spring from his eyes. Ignoring the throbbing pain he wrapped his arms around Sora and pulled him close, burying his face in the familiar brunette spikes.

"I'm sorry Rox. For everything. I'm so sorry…" Sora cried softly as he clung to Roxas as if his life depended on it.

"Me too Sora…" Roxas whispered through his tears, "me too…"

After a few minutes the tears finally began to slow and Sora pulled away slightly. With a sigh he rested his forehead against his brothers and smiled.

"I'm never letting you out of my sight again, you know that right?"

Roxas laughed, "I figured that much."

"No I'm serious! I'm never leaving your side. _Ever_," he drug the word out, his mouth turning up in his usual goofy grin.

"Great," Roxas sighed in mock exasperation.

"A-hem," came a loud voice, in unison the twins looked up to see Cloud sitting beside the bed, hand over his mouth as he watched the two of them. Aerith sat in a chair beside him watching the twins with a small smile on her face. "Sorry to break up this brotherly love fest. But I've got some good news."

"Oh! What?" Sora asked excitedly as he pushed at Roxas until he scooted over, making room for his brother on the bed beside him. Sora readjusted himself so he was sitting cross-legged on the bed, his left hand wrapped firmly around Roxas' right.

"I just got off the phone with Reno down at the station. He told me they reviewed the security tapes at the mall and have already got the kids in custody. They just brought them to the station now."

"Really?!" Sora asked loudly. Beside Cloud Aerith sighed in relief. Only Roxas didn't look happy with the news.

"What's wrong, Rox? Shouldn't you be happy they got them?" Sora looked down at his brother with a confused look.

"What's going to happen to them…?" He asked Cloud quietly.

Cloud sighed softly, "Well, their probably going to question them. Then release them to their parents until the day of the trial, depending on if their of age or not."

"Wait, trial?" Roxas asked, his one eye growing wide. "I don't want a trial!"

"It doesn't really work that way, Roxas. Those kids _stabbed_ you. _Repeatedly. _They committed a crime. They have to go to court whether you want them to or not."

"Bu-" Roxas started to argue but thought better of it.

"Why did they do it anyway?" Sora asked. "No one's mentioned why at all."

At this Roxas looked down, not wanting to make eye contact. "Umm… well…" He tried to think of the best way to put it. "Let's just say they saw Axel and me at the dance…"

Roxas felt the tension in the grow room as the information sunk in. He hunched his shoulders slightly, ignoring the pain in his back, and stared down at his feet.

"See Roxas. Even more reason to put them on trial." Cloud said, Roxas could tell he was trying to keep his voice calm and even. "You didn't do _anything _to them. Yet they did _this_ to you. People like that shouldn't be roaming the streets!"

"I guess…" Roxas muttered. He knew Cloud was right but he still didn't like the idea of three people being sent to jail because of him.

"You guess!?" Cloud stood, his voice rising. Roxas looked away, too ashamed to meet his brothers' eyes. He heard as Aerith stood up as well, trying to calm Cloud down. "Don't you care at all about yourself!? They could have killed you! Hell, I think they were trying! And if it hadn't been for Axel you _would_ be dead!" Cloud was shouting by now. Roxas felt as Sora squeezed his hand gently. "Why the hell shouldn't those bastards be locked up for what they did!? Huh!?"

When Roxas didn't answer Cloud stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him.

When Roxas looked up he saw Aerith watching him, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. He doesn't mean it. Today's just been…"

"I know Aerith. It's fine…" Roxas said quietly.

"I-I'm going to go calm him down," Aerith said before hurrying out of the room, leaving the twins alone.

Roxas sighed and covered his face with his hand. He wasn't sure how much more drama he could take in one day. Sora, sensing his brothers' distress, wrapped his arm around the blonds shoulder, tugging him closer.

"Umm… Roxas?" The twins looked up to see Axel standing in the doorway, looking concerned. "Is everything okay? We saw Cloud and-"

"Oh get outta my way fire-crotch. If they're not gonna use their time with him we will," Paine pushed Axel aside and strutted in. Plopping herself down in one of the leather chairs by the bed. The rest of the gang followed after her happily.

"Roxas!" Roxas looked up only to flinch away as Zexion reached out and yanked him into his arms "So how does it feel to be disowned!?" The purple haired boy asked happily as he crushed Roxas to his chest.

"Umm… sucky?" Roxas asked. Ever since his second visit to Paine's place Zexion had been friendly to Roxas. In fact the emo haired boy seemed to have taken a liking to Roxas. He would attach himself to the blond boy when ever he was around. Constantly asking to paint the blonds nails or dye his hair.

"What the hell kind of question was that, spaz?" Paine said.

"Aw! Don't worry hunny!" Zexion said soothingly to Roxas, ignoring Paines question in favor of running his fingers through Roxas' hair. Roxas, who had stopped struggling by now, tried to stay as still as he could which was hard when the other boy brushed against his wounds. "My parents disowned me three years ago. Rikku's kicked her out last year. That's why we live with Paine now!"

"Hey! Way to put my info' out there, Zex!" Rikku pouted, crossing her arms and sitting down on Paines lap.

"Who are you trying to hide it from, sweetie? We all already know."

"You live with Paine?" Roxas finally managed to choke out.

"Duh! Why do you think I'm always over there? In fact pretty much all of us live with her. Not officially but we might as well be."

"Ummm… Zexy? I think you should let Roxas go now. I don't think he can breathe," Axel said tentatively.

"Aw look! Fire-crotch is jealous!" Larxene said teasingly, earning her the middle finger from Axel.

"Oh, my bad, hunny!" Zexion apologized as he finally released Roxas, who gasped in relief as his lungs filled with air. Zexion, apparently not liking the way Axel was glaring at him, leapt off the bed and sat down on a sofa, resting his head in Yuffies lap. The dark hair girl proceeded to try and brush the hair from Zexions face, despite his warnings not to.

Roxas, now able to move freely, looked around at his friends. Demyx sat in a chair beside the bed, talking animatedly with Sora, who was still sitting in the bed beside him, his hand still wrapped around Roxas'.

In a chair on the other side Rikku sat in Paine's lap, the latter attempting to give the blond girl a hickey on the side of her neck. The rest of the gang was spread out unevenly around the room. Larxene and Marluxia taking one chair, Tidus and Yuna were spread across one of the sofas. Leon sat by himself in a chair by the balcony and Zexion and Yuffie occupied the other sofa. The only one not sitting was Axel, who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"So is there any particular reason why Sora's in bed with you Roxas?" Paine asked. "Is there something you want to tell us or show us? 'Cause you know we're always up for a little twin-cest."

"Yeah, come on! Show us what you got!" Larxene urged them. Roxas felt as his cheeks grew red.

Beside him Sora sighed in mock exasperation, "If you insist." Roxas eyes grew wide and before he could stop him Sora had pushed him back into the bed, his legs straddling the blonds midsection. Sora leaned forward and Roxas face felt like it was on fire as he felt his brothers breath against his neck.

Sora smiled as he heard the room fill with delighted squeals. "You know you like it Roxas," Sora whispered into his ear, trying to sound seductive but wasn't doing a very good job. He could hardly keep a straight face as he watched his brothers reaction.

"Get off, idiot!" Roxas finally managed to get out as he pushed at his brother feebly. Sora, feeling satisfied, laughed loudly and rolled off of him.

Roxas averted his eyes as he heard the room fill with disappointed groans from the girls(and Zexion) and relieved sighs from the guys(except Zexion).

From beside the bed Paine watched the twins critically, "Have you two ever thought about making a porno?"

"Oh my god, you guys should _so_ do that!" Zexion squealed happily

"W-what!?" Roxas sputtered.

"A porno," Paine said calmly. "With faces like yours and the whole twin-cest thing going on it would be a big hit."

Roxas just stared at her, wishing she wasn't serious, but knowing she was.

"Uh I think we're good," Sora laughed. Paine just shrugged.

"The offers always there, just let me know."

"We'll keep that in mind."

"Good," Paine said with an air of finality before launching the room onto a new topic. Roxas, feeling relieved that the spotlight was finally off of him looked up and surveyed the room. Right away his eyes fell upon Axel.

Roxas furrowed his brow in confusion as he saw the red head slumped against the far wall, his arms crossed and his drooping eyes trained to the floor. He looked miserable.

"What's wrong Axel?" He asked, his voice betraying his concern.

"Fire-crotch is just pouting," Paine told him.

Roxas frowned, "Umm.. Do you guys think I could talk to Axel… You know _alone_…?"

Paine watched him closely for a moment before standing up. "Come on guys."

"Do you think the cafeteria's still open? It's already 10." Tidus asked.

"Yeah, it's open 24/7," Paine said, leading them out of the room.

Sora looked uncertainly between Roxas and their friends, unsure if he should leave or not.

"Go on Sora. I'll be fine. Axel's here."

"Okay…" Sora said tentatively before leaving the room.

Axel waited until the door was shut firmly before moving from his spot by the wall.

"Now, what's really wrong?" Roxas asked, watching Axel sit beside him on the side of the bed.

When the red head didn't answer Roxas scooted closer, resting his hand on top of Axels. At the contact Axel looked up, Roxas could feel his hand trembling slightly beneath his.

"Axel…?" Roxas said softly, pleading.

"This is all my fault," Axel whispered, his voice miserable. "All of it."

"Axel, no-"

"It is! If I hadn't forced you to go to the dance that asshole Seifer never would have known. He would have never seen us together." Tears began to slide from Roxas' eyes as he watched Axel start to breakdown. "If I hadn't been there when you're parents got here they never would have known." Axel leaned forward, covering his face with his hands as he began to cry.

"Axel sto-"

"If I hadn't answered the phone when Demyx called Paine would never have come and Armand never would have offered anything. Your parents wouldn't have disowned you. Don't you see it's all my fault Roxas! All of it…"

"Axel no. Please don't cry…" Roxas begged as he watched Axel sob, his shoulders trembling uncontrollably. "Axel please! Look at me!" With shaking hands he pulled Axel's face from behind his hands, making sure his green eyes were watching him.

"Seifer would have found out eventually. _This_ would have happened no matter what. Okay?" He begged, hoping Axel would understand that he hadn't caused any of this. "My parents knew about me. I never tried to hide it from them and I never tried to hide you from them. If they had called even once since I came here I would have told them. My father has been looking for years for a reason good enough to get rid of me or Sora. This would have happened no matter what. So _please _stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault, none of it is…"

Axel watched him silently for a few moments, tears still falling steadily from his eyes, before leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Roxas.

"I'm so sorry, Roxy," He sobbed, crushing the smaller boy to his chest.

Roxas wound his arms around Axels waist and buried his face in his shirt. "Me too…" He whispered as he breathed in the red heads smoky scent.

"I know this is soon, Roxas. I know I probably shouldn't say it but… I love you Roxas…" Axel whispered into Roxas' ear. "I've never felt this way about anyone…"

"I-I love you too, Axel. More than anyone…

* * *

**A/N: **WoOt! I'm on a roll! Three days in a row! xD Unfortunately though, today was the last day of spring break, therefore this productive streak is going sadly going to come to an end =[

Anyway! Sora is such an attention whore in this chapter xD And I love Axels new nickname, which I must thank my lunch friends. One day weeks ago they were calling someone Fire-crotch and for some reason I remembered it today while I was writing. So thank you guys for the crazy perverted thoughts xD

Just so you know I'm not ignoring the whole scar issue, it'll probably come up int he next two chapters sometime. Oh and I know Zexion is out of character but I really couldn't help myself ^^;


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Hey Roxas…" Axel said quietly, watching as his thumb traced lightly over the white scars running across Roxas' forearm. They had been sitting together for close to half an hour now, not saying anything. Just enjoying each others company as they attempted to sort through their thoughts.

No one had once come in to interrupt them. The nurses never came in unless he called for them, due to the fact that they could monitor his machines from the nurses station down the hall. Paine and the others were probably still raiding the cafeteria until there was nothing left. And Aerith must have still been trying to calm Cloud down. Once the blond haired man got started it took a lot to calm him back down. Roxas wouldn't be surprised if he didn't show his face for another hour or so.

Much to Roxas' relief the swelling in his face had begun to go down, although it was still bruised and sore. But at least he could see out of both eyes now. Roxas was thankful for the pain medication Armand had sent up to him earlier. The shooting pain in his arm had been replaced with a dull ache. And the pain from the wounds in his back and belly had been reduced to little more than a pinching feeling which Roxas easily ignored.

"Hmmm…?" Roxas watched with half lidded eyes as Axel traced his scars. He knew what was coming, he had been waiting for Axel to ask about them since he had woken up downstairs and seen they were clearly visible to all.

Since then the blond had been trying to think of the best way to explain to him. He wasn't looking forward to it, but he was tired of hiding it from the red head.

"What are they from…?" Axel didn't look up as Roxas sighed softly beside him. He just kept his head down, eyes slowly traveling back and forth along the white lines.

"It's a long story…" Roxas finally said, his hollow voice barely louder than a whisper.

Axel nodded silently, hating how empty the other boys voice was.

"It started when I was in sixth grade. I had always been a quiet kid, never shy though. I just didn't talk much… When I started middle school I was the same way. I had a lot of friends, and wasn't afraid of people or anything like that." He paused for a moment.

"Sometime during that year I figured out that I was gay, Sora figured it out around the same time too… I had heard kids at school talking about it, you know the usual stuff people say. But I didn't think much of it, I didn't see why it was such a big deal, you know? So after a while of hiding it I finally came out to a few of my friends, thinking they wouldn't care that I was gay, thinking they would understand…" Roxas sighed and closed his eyes as he remembered.

"Let's just say they didn't," Roxas cringed slightly, Axel didn't need to know the details. He didn't need to know how the kids had carved the words fag and cock sucker into his locker at school. Stolen his backpack and thrown it into the sewer outside the school along with a rainbow flag. Or how they had jumped him the next day, leaving him with a gash on the back of the head, a cracked rib and a broken foot.

"After that I started to draw away from everyone. I stopped spending time with anyone besides Sora outside of school. I started to get nervous around people I didn't know well. I was so afraid something like before would happen if they saw the real me. I only opened up to people once I was certain they wouldn't judge me or try to change me. Well you saw how I acted when I first moved here, just like that…"

He sighed again, "When Sora and Riku went public in eighth grade I wished I could be just like them. They were so confident in who and what they were, they didn't care what other people said or thought about them. They never once let it bother them…"

"But by that time it was already too late… I had already started to hate myself and it only got worse as time went on. I had grown so distrusting of everyone. I thought something was wrong with me… I thought that if I let anyone see the real me they would find out just how flawed I was… I thought that if they found out they'd toss me aside after they'd had their fun with me, just like those jerks in sixth grade… I was terrified that if I got close to anyone, if I put my trust in someone something would go wrong. Some how they would end up hurting me.

"And I was convinced that if someone put their trust in me I would screw things up. That I would do something wrong and hurt them. So I convinced myself that I didn't deserve to get close to anyone, and I made sure no one got close to me…"

"By the time high school rolled around I was an emotional train wreck. Although you wouldn't have been able to tell on the outside. On the outside I seemed like any other teenager, if a little shy and awkward. But on the inside I was a mess. When Sora came out to my parents my dad turned his attention to me, he was bent on trying to prevent me from becoming like my 'faggot of a brother," at this Roxas laughed scornfully, but the sound was as hollow and humorless as his voice.

"He would always tell me how he was counting on me to carry on the family name and what not. Saying they couldn't rely on 'that good for nothing son-of-a-bitch Cloud.' Dad was never too fond of Cloud. Cloud had always been independent, when he was younger he would never talk to anyone at home, he preferred to sit by himself reading or listening to music or playing games on his computer. But Cloud never put up with any of dads bullshit. He made it clear form day one that he wasn't interested in becoming the jock football star my dad wanted him to be. Oh and it hadn't helped that Cloud moved out without a words notice the day he turned eighteen." Roxas added. "Anyway," Roxas realized he had been rambling and quickly redirected himself. "Dad would take me out every weekend. Sometimes it would be camping or fishing. Other times it was games of football and baseball in the park. Sometimes he would take me out hunting on the main land. Anything to try and turn me in the little man he wished Cloud had been. And I never had the heart to tell him no. I guess I felt guilty for hiding the fact that I _was _gay from him and I wanted to try and make it up to him."

He laughed again, in the same empty manner as before. "Looking back on it I don't know why I ever cared about that bastards feelings…" He sighed, "But like I was saying, by the time I got into high school I was a mess. I felt so guilty for hiding my real self from my friends and family. I had even stopped letting Sora see the real me. I wouldn't tell him anything about what I was feeling or going through. I didn't want to burden him.

"One night the pain got to be too much, I couldn't bear it. I felt like I was being torn apart from the inside out. I stumbled into the bathroom so Sora wouldn't see me breakdown. When I got in there I noticed my pocket knife sitting on the counter. I knew I shouldn't use it. I knew it would lead to worse things. But in that moment all I could think about was getting rid of the pain. The sleek little pocket knife seemed like a beacon, and the shiny silver blade looked like it held the answers." Roxas felt as tears dripped from his cheeks onto his bare arms. He hadn't even noticed that he had been crying before that moment.

"Sora found me about an hour later slumped against the bathroom wall. I still can't remember anything before that. One minute I was staring at the knife on the counter the next Sora was shouting and shaking me. I remember looking down and seeing my arms covered in blood. My parents took me to the hospital where they stitched up the cuts. Luckily I hadn't cut deep enough to hit any arteries. But I still did some damage."

Roxas looked down and indicated to several of the scars on his right arm and even more on the left. "Those are from that night… After that my parents sent me to a shrink but I wouldn't say anything so they eventually stopped. I wouldn't tell anyone what was going on in my head."

"After that night I couldn't stop thinking about cutting. Every night afterward I would go back into the bathroom and pull out the pocket knife I had taped to the underside of the cabinet. My parents had confiscated my other knife so I had to buy myself a new one, but I made sure they never found it."

Axel looked up as Roxas spoke, but the boy paid him no notice. His dazed and clouded eyes were fixed unseeingly on his forearms. And he seemed not to notice the flood of tears that fell from his eyes. The look on Roxas' face looked like a cross between cold indifference and gripping terror of his past memories.

Axel felt as the tears tugged at his eyes once again. It was breaking his heart to see Roxas like this and he wanted nothing more than to shake him, to snap him out of it, to tell him it was alright. But Axel couldn't seem to make his body move as he listened to Roxas' haunted voice.

"I was always careful to avoid the big veins and arteries. I never cut as deep as that one night again. I didn't want to die, at least not yet. But as weeks and months went by I couldn't shake the thought of it out of my head. The sheer thought of being able to escape sent shivers down my spine. Soon I found myself contemplating the ways I could do it." Roxas held back from explaining the ways he had come up with and the things he had done. He knew it would upset Axel to know that he had once stood at the top of a two hundred foot cliff, looking down at the crashing waves beneath. Axel shouldn't have to know what it felt like to have the cold steel of the pistol in his mouth as he sat trembling in the tree house he had built with Sora and Cloud when he was five. Axel shouldn't be haunted by the fact that he had fastened a noose from a tree by the stream behind the house, or hear how it felt to have the rough material rub against the skin of his throat.

"Finally though, I decided how I was going to do it. I couldn't think of a better way. So that day I finally decided to tell my parents the truth. I figured they should at least know that their son was a fag when he died…

"So that night after dinner I sat them down and told them. You know what my dad did?" Roxas asked but didn't wait for an answer.

"He laughed… He laughed and said 'Good one son. I almost thought you were serious therefore a second… don't scare me like that son, I don't know what I would do if you turned out like that sissy fag Sora…'

"When I told him I was serious, that it wasn't a joke he laughed it off and tossed me a playboy magazine, saying "well if you're serious then I'd go fix it right quick…'

"After that I went into the bathroom and pulled out the switchblade I had stolen from my dad specifically for this. I figured it was a good try, trying to make them understand, even if I had known it would never work…

"I didn't write out a suicide note, I didn't leave anything behind to explain to them why. After I heard my parents go to bed I set to work…

"But I was a coward, I wouldn't make the final cut. I was too scared to make that one slash that would have ended it all. Instead I made _these…_"

"Sora found me a few hours later, still bleeding on the bathroom floor. My arms were too shredded and painful that I couldn't lift them to make any more cuts… I begged Sora not to wake up our parents and after he cleaned me up the best he could I told him everything…

"He was so scared, Axel," Roxas whispered, finally looking up at him. His tear streaked face was twisted with shame. "I hurt him so badly yet he was still there for me. I didn't deserve it. I still don't, I don't deserve to have any of this after what I put everyone through…" With that Roxas burst into hysterical sobs, leaning forward and burying his face in his hands.

This wasn't how he had expected it to go. He hadn't planned on revealing so much about his past, he hadn't planned on remembering so many things he would have rather left forgotten.

He felt as Axel wrapped his arms around him, pulling him against his body. With trembling hands Roxas held onto him as if afraid he would disappear.

"I don't want to be like that again…" Roxas cried.

"Shhh…" Axel said soothingly. "It's alright. I won't let that happen, not again." Roxas could tell he was crying, which only made him cry harder. He hated hurting people, and now he was hurting Axel.

"I'm sorry Axel. I'm sorry for making you cry. I'm sorry for scaring you today. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Roxas. You're safe now. I won't let anything happen to you anymore. Shhh…." Axel tried his best to calm the smaller boy. His heart felt as if it were being torn out as he felt Roxas trembling against him. The sheer terror in the boys eyes had frightened Axel and filled him with an uncontrollable sorrow. He couldn't begin to imagine what the small boy had been through. His eyes stung as he clenched them shut and he wished he was even half as brave as Roxas was.

"You're safe now Roxas. I promise, I'll keep you safe…"

* * *

**A/N: **Oh my god so depressing D=

I'm really not feeling this chapter. Nothing feels right about it. But I guess that might just be because I got less than three hours of sleep last night and I'm freaking out over school crap. *sigh*

I wasn't supposed have this one out so fast actually. But I've been writing since I got home from school, I've got a lot on my mind and writing seems to help me forget for a while =P


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Today's Christmas Eve, isn't it?" Roxas asked, cocking his head to the side questioningly.

"Yep," Axel said from the sofa beside the bed.

"I'll be able to leave before tomorrow, right Armand?" Roxas looked over to the other side of the bed, giving the thin man a pleading look.

"I'm sorry, Roxas, I think were going to have to keep you here for a while, you probably won't get out for another two days," Armand said apologetically, smiling slightly as Roxas groaned in frustration. "You may not be able to feel it with all the pain medication we've pumped you with, but Roxas, you _did _almost die. We have to keep you for at least a _few_ days."

"I guess…" Roxas pouted. "Oh!" Quickly he turned back to Axel only to regret it a second later as his stitches stretched painfully. "Damn it…" He hissed under his breath.

"Now maybe you'll listen when we tell you no sudden movements," Armand chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah," Roxas grumbled under his breath. "Like I was saying. Axel, have you seen my black and white checkered back pack? I haven't seen it since…" He broke off before he said it, the last time he had seen it was at the mall the day before. He couldn't remember what had happened to it, in fact he couldn't remember anything from the time Seifer had punched him in the face and had the other two drag him into the closet to when he had woken up in the hospital nearly five hours later. He hoped Seifer and his gang hadn't swiped it when they were finished with him, which would mean he wouldn't have any gifts to give out tomorrow. And he had been looking forward to seeing the look on Axels face when he saw the necklace.

"Yeah it's in Clouds cruiser. You had asked me to bring it when I found you," Axel told him as he played idly with the antenna on his phone, unconsciously he shook his foot in the air. He was spread out on the couch, his head resting on the arm rest, his long legs hanging over the other arm.

"Really?" He gasped, "You didn't look inside did you!? Please say you didn't!" He panicked, what if Axel had seen the necklace early?

"Calm down, calm down. Don't bust a stitch on us now," Axel laughed, rolling over and propping himself up on his elbow. Leaning over he pressed his lips gently against the blonds.

On the other side of the bed Armand shifted, watching the two boys interact with a tender look on his face.

"You told me not to look so I didn't," Axel said simply as he lay back down.

"I did?" Roxas furrowed his brow as he tried to remember. After a moment he flopped back onto the bed with a groan, covering his face with his hands. "I don't remember any of this!" He whined.

"I think that's something to be grateful for," Armand told him.

"Yeah, I don't think being beaten half to death is something you'd want to remember."

"Hmph…" Roxas crossed his arms, pouting. He knew they were right, but he still wished he could remember what he had said to Axel.

"Have you spoken to Cloud at all today?" Armand asked.

It was already noon and Cloud and Aerith hadn't come by yet. Though Roxas didn't blame them, they had stayed at the hospital until midnight the night before.

"I talked to Aerith a while ago, she said they had slept in but that they weren't going to be able to come right away, they have Christmas presents to wrap. They'll be up sometime this afternoon though."

"Speaking of Cloud, what was up last night? He stormed off looking like he was about to knock someone out or something…"

"Yeah… 'bout that…" Roxas looked down. "He told me that they arrested the people last night. When I asked him what would happen to them he said there would be a trial. When I told him I didn't want a trial he lost it…"

"Why don't you want a trial?" Axel asked. "Those guys were trying to kill you."

"I know that… But I just don't like the idea of three people going to jail because of me…"

"I understand what you're saying, Roxas. But unfortunately, that's the way these things work…" Armand said softly. "Have you talked to a lawyer yet?"

"Not officially, Cloud said he talked to one of his friends a little bit, they're a lawyer and offered to take the case."

"Well if you ever need help with anything Roxas, you know you can come to me and my family. If you ever need a place to stay, money to cover expenses or if you just need someone to lean on, we're always here. Okay?"

It took a moment for Roxas to find his voice again "T-thank you…"

"Please, think nothing of it," Armand waved off his thanks with a smile. "I've made the same offer to all of Paine's friends." Roxas turned to look at Axel. The red head nodded an affirmative. "See. And you already heard that Rikku and Zexion have taken me up on it."

"Don't you…" Roxas began to ask something but seemed to think better, breaking his words off in mid-sentence. "Never mind," he blushed slightly and looked away from Armand. Who just turned his head to the side slightly, watching the blond boy with curious eyes.

"What Roxas? You know you can ask me anything.

Roxas' face turned a darker shade of pink as he felt the man watching him. Keeping his eyes on his hands, which were clasped in his lap, Roxas asked, "Don't you, I don't know…" He searched for the right word to use, "Disapprove of your daughter living in the same house as her girlfriend when she's only nineteen? I mean, most parents wouldn't be too keen on that…"

Armand gave a small laugh, "I suppose they wouldn't. Paine's a smart girl, I trust her to be safe. Besides, it's not like I have to worry about her becoming pregnant."

Roxas gave a small laugh, "true." The three of them lapsed into silence, which was broken moments later as Roxas' cell phone went off, filling the room with the soft, sad music of his ringtone.

Roxas reached out and picked up the phone from the nightstand.

"Hey, Sora. You guy's coming back already?" Sora and Axel had insisted on staying the night with him. Sora in the bed with Roxas and Axel spread out across the larger of the two sofas.

Sora had only left that morning (with Demyx giving him a ride) to finish with Christmas preparations like everyone else.

"_Yeah. We stopped by Paine's place and their all coming too. Well except for Yuna, Tidus and Larxene. They all have to spend the day with their parents in exchange for coming to visit you in the hospital tomorrow."_

"Okay, Axel's still here with me and Armand stopped by too."

"_Cool, we'll be over once Zexion can find something to wear. This could take all day though," _Sora laughed, in the back ground Roxas could hear Zexion shriek indignantly, saying something about his superior fashion sense and Sora's apparent lack there of.

Roxas laughed, "Okay, well it's not like I'm going anywhere."

"_True. I'll see you in a little while then. Love ya!"_

"I love you too Sora," Roxas replied with a smile before sliding the phone shut.

"Aw, how cute. You love each other" Axel teased, a goofy smile plastered to his face.

"Aw, how cute. You're jealous."

"'Course I'm jealous. I could never compete with Sora. You guys have that whole brotherly love, twin-cest thing going on."

Roxas felt his face flush red yet again.

"Although, I have to admit it was quite hot yesterday. What with how Sora had you pinned and all," Axel grinned and winked mischievously.

"Oh right. 'Cause you looked like you were enjoying it oh so much. The way you were sulking against the wall just screamed it."

"How do you know I wasn't enjoying it? You were too absorbed in how Sora was on top of you looking ready to give you the hickey of a life time. You should have seen your face," Axel retorted, knowing he had won.

Roxas just gaped at the red head for a moment longer before crossing his arms and looking pointedly away when he failed to think of a proper response.

"Well now boys," Armand said finally as he pushed himself from the chair. He had been watching the entire exchange silently. Admiring the way the two boys interacted with each other, how they looked at and spoke with one another. It seemed like they were newly weds, not teenaged boys who had barely been seeing each other for a month. "I've got to get back home; the wife's expecting me to help out with the annual Christmas party tonight. Which I am sorry you won't be able to attend Roxas, Axel stop by if you feel up to it."

"Thanks Armand, I might just do that."

"Thanks anyway, I wish I could come," Roxas said, sounding disappointed. He had been wondering about the rest of Paine's family and a Christmas party would have been the best way to find out without asking.

"It's no trouble at all. Try to take it easy Roxas; I don't want to hear you've got yourself into more trouble."

"Will do, see ya Armand!"

"Adios!"

"Goodbye boys," with that he left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

As soon as the two of them were alone Axel rolled over, resting his chin on his hands, watching Roxas closely, a smirk on his face.

Roxas watched Axel warily, not liking the way Axel was watching him. He was up to something. "What…?" He asked, eying the red head cautiously.

Axel just shook his head, his eyes not leaving the blond, his smirk growing larger.

"Come on, what?" Roxas whined, he was getting nervous waiting for Axel to make his move, what ever it would be.

Axel's eyes twinkled mischievously, he turned his head to the side, resting his cheek on his arm, "You're so cute when you blush. You know that?" His smirk transformed into a full out grin as Roxas' face flushed red as he had planned.

"Shut up, idiot," Roxas' grumbled, pulling a pillow from beside him and tossing it halfheartedly at the red head. Axel laughed and caught the pillow as he sat up.

"Aw, how adorable," Axel said in a sing song voice as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Roxas glared at him halfheartedly before looking away pointedly, pretending to ignore the red head.

"Aw, are you mad at me?" Axel said in mock disappointment.

"Yes," Roxas sniffed.

"Well I think I know how to fix that," the red head said seductively. He leaned forward, reaching up and pulling Roxas' face back towards him. He pressed his lips softly against the blonds, feeling as Roxas relaxed beneath his touch. After a few seconds he pushed harder, watching as Roxas' eyes finally closed as he gave into him. Taking that as his permission he slipped his tongue into the smaller boys mouth, one of his hands came up to run through the blond spikes, the other moved to rest upon Roxas' thigh. Axel smirked happily as a moan escaped from the blonds mouth. The red head felt as the blond wound his fingers through his hair, pulling Axel towards him. His other hand gripping the front to the red heads shirt.

Shifting, Axel pushed Roxas gently backwards, moving until he was straddling the blond. Roxas moaned again as Axel pressed him into the soft bed beneath him, sliding his hand from the red heads chest he wrapped his arm around the larger boys waist. They pulled apart for a moment, catching their breath. As their mouths met again Roxas slipped his hand under the waistband of the red heads jeans.

"KYAA!"

At once Roxas and Axel broke apart and looked towards the door. Their faces heating as they saw Yuffie and Zexion watching them with excited faces, behind them the rest of the gang watched, some with amused faces and others with shocked.

"Oh my god! That was SO hot!" Zexion exclaimed loudly.

"I know right!" Yuffie agreed.

"I _so_ did not need to see that," Sora said, sounding horrified.

"Same here dude," Demyx nodded along with him.

"So are you gonna stay there all day or are you planning on getting off of Roxas any time soon? 'Cause I mean, we're always up for another show if you feel like it," Paine said as she puffed away on a cigarette.

"Excuse me. Excuse me," A nurse said from behind the group, who quickly moved aside to let her slip in. "Are you alri-" She broke off as she spotted the two of them, Axel still straddling Roxas. "Get off of him," the nurse said as she bustled forward. "Can't you control yourself! He needs to rest, now get off of him," she swatted at Axel until rolled off the bed and sank into the couch. He scowled as he saw his friends huddled together, trying to suppress their laughter.

"And what did I tell you Roxas!" The nurse turned her attention back to the blond boy. Roxas felt his face grow even redder and he sank deeper against the pillows behind him as the woman's eyes bore into his. "You can't get over excited. You need your rest, and they _doesn't _include messing around with your boyfriend. You understand? Both of you?" She glared down at the two boys, who just looked down and muttered intelligibly. "And you," the nurse said as she turned around and glared at Paine. "No smoking on the building," Paine just watched with a bored look as the woman pulled the cigarette from her mouth and smashed it into the trash can on her way out.

"Yeah Axel. Stop raping Roxas while he's in the hospital," Sora teased as he came in, leading Demyx by the hand, sitting on the taller boys lap as he sat down in the chair Armand had recently vacated. The others followed behind them, spreading out to occupy the other chairs and sofas "And Roxas. Stop teasing Axel by looking so cute and tempting."

"Aw don't tease them," Paine said as she pulled out another cigarette and lit it. "They don't know how to control their _urges _yet."

"Oh and you can?" Axel snorted derisively.

Paine just stared blankly at him as she took a drag, "'Course I can."

"What are you talking about?" Leon said, "You're the one who's constantly molesting Rikku."

"Rikku's not in the hospital," Paine pointed out. "Although bandages are kinda hot…" She cocked an eyebrow at Rikku questioningly.

"Can we please drop this conversation?" Roxas asked from the bed, blushing again as all eyes turned to him.

Paine watched Roxas for a minute before looking at the two brunette's beside the bed. "So I take it you two are an item now?"

"Yep!" Sora replied happily.

Paine looked between the brunettes and Roxas and Axel critically. "Have you guys ever thought of having a foursome?"

"What!?" She asked indignantly as the room groaned in unison.

* * *

**A/N: **Meh, pretty much a filler chapter =P

So I've been reading this comic online called Dominic Deegan: Oracle For Hire. It's so awesome! I love it! You all should read it ^^


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Wake up sleepyhead," a soft voice pulled at Roxas. He groaned and shifted, trying his best to drift back into unconsciousness. "Maybe this'll wake you up…" The familiar voice said.

Roxas sighed contentedly as he felt soft lips press gently against his own only to be pulled away moments later. The blond boy harrumphed and crossed his arms, squeezing his eyes shut and pouting childishly.

"You awake?" Axel laughed light heartedly, reaching up to brush a few stray locks of blond hair from the smaller boys face.

"No," Roxas said. He heard as Axel sighed in mock exasperation.

"What can I do to make you wake up?" Roxas felt as Axels hand drifted down to cup his cheek. His thumb lightly tracing his cheekbone. Roxas cracked one eye open, peering up at the red head from under his eyelashes.

"Another kiss?"

Axel smiled mischievously before ducking down and pressing his lips to the blonds once more. Roxas shut his eyes again and sighed, relaxing beneath Axels lips.

"Present time?" Axel asked as he pulled away.

"Sure but you first," Roxas told him as he slid up into a sitting position. Carefully, he leaned over the side of the bed, wincing as his stitches pulled tight, reaching a hand under he felt around until he found the small box he had been searching for.

"Aww… why do I have to go first?" Axel whined playfully. "I wanted you to open yours first."

"I'm the one in the hospital so I make the rules," Roxas teased, sticking his tongue out at the red head.

"You're milking this for all its worth aren't you?"

"'Course I am," Roxas offered the small box to Axel, blushing slightly. "Here, open it…"

Axel took the box from Roxas' hand and gently started to open the folded red paper. Aerith had been nice enough to bring wrapping paper and his backpack of gifts to him the day before. He had spent the entire night wrapping them before stashing them under his bed for the next day.

When Axel peeled away the paper and saw the small velvet box he looked up at Roxas, who had been sitting on the bed, worrying his bottom lip as he watched Axel open the gift. "This better not have been expensive," Axel warned. "I told you how I felt about people buying me expensive things."

"It's not, now come on and open it. I don't think I can take it anymore," Roxas assured him.

With a small laugh Axel cracked open the box. The red heads green eyes lit up as he saw the silver and red spiked pendent.

"Oh my god Roxas!" he looked up at the blond beside him, his eyes sparkling. "This is amazing! How did you know I've been wanting this necklace?"

"You have?" Roxas asked, this was news to him.

"Yeah ever since I saw it in that little jewelry shop at the mall like a year ago. I've always wanted to buy it but I never had the money," the red head said excitedly as his hands moved to fasten the chain about his neck. "Thank you so much Roxas! This is like the best gift ever!"

He pulled Roxas into a hug, squeezing him happily as he smiled into the smaller boys' hair.

"So you like it?" Roxas asked with a smile, reaching his arms around the red heads waist and burying his face in his shoulder. Breathing deeply the boys' smoky smell.

"Like it?" I love it," Axel pulled back slightly and Roxas raised his head to look at him. With a soft smile he rested his forehead against the blonds, staring into the bright blue eyes that peered up at him. "Almost as much as I love you."

"Good," Roxas sighed, Axel laughed quietly as he reached down and kissed Roxas softly again.

"Okay! So now it's your turn!" Axel said as he pulled away. "Although your gift just totally blew mine out of the water. It doesn't even begin to compare to yours."

"I'll love it no matter what it is," Roxas assured him as he picked up the gift. It was rectangular in shape and somewhat heavy; wrapped in blue snowflake paper and topped with a white bow.

Gently he peeled away the paper, his eyes widened as he pulled it away. In his hands he held a black metal frame shaped to resemble four keys wrapping around the photo within it. But it wasn't the frame that had taken Roxas' breath away.

Inside was the black and white photo Aerith had taken the night of the dance. It was beautifully taken, the lighting perfect, the lines sharp and clear. The only color found in the picture was in their eyes. The bright green of Axels and the deep blue of Roxas stood out from the rest of the photo. Drawing attention to the looks on their faces as they watched each other, both lost in the others eyes. It was beautiful.

"D-do you like it?" Axel asked tentatively, his eyes watching the blond carefully for any sort of clue.

Roxas stared at the photo, unable to think of anything to say.

"Oh Axel…" He finally whispered before wrapping his arms around the red heads waist again and burying his face in his chest. The picture still clutched in his hand

"So I take that as a yes?"

"It's beautiful…" Roxas said into Axels shirt.

"I know isn't it?" Axel said, looking down at Roxas with a loving look as he softly ran his fingers over the messy blond spikes.

"I love you Axel…" Roxas said tenderly, letting his eyes close as he lost himself in Axels warmth.

"Okay Okay. Break it up you two," came Clouds voice. The two boys looked up, their arms still around each other, to see a grumpy looking Cloud, a smiling Aerith and a winking Sora in the door. All with their arms filled with gifts.

"What are you guys doing here so early?" Roxas glanced over at the alarm clock next to the bed, "It's only 7 in the morning."

"Why do you think?" Cloud grumbled, casting a glare in Sora's direction. "Boy wonder here insisted we wake up early and come open presents with you."

Sora stuck his tongue out at his older brother before retorting, "We always wake up early to open presents, you know that!"

Cloud sighed, "Yeah yeah…"

"What are you doing here already Axel?" Aerith asked as she carefully set her load onto a chair against the far wall.

"I wanted to be the first to give Roxas his present."

"Oh oh! I want to see! What did you guys get!" Sora hurried over looking between them expectantly.

"Roxas got me this!" Axel said proudly, sitting back and pointing to the necklace.

"Wow! That is so cool!" Sora exclaimed excitedly. "Looks expensive though."

"Yeah, which reminds me. I still have to discuss that with you," he looked over at the blond, pretending to be mad.

Roxas just shrugged, "I liked it, I don't care how much it cost."

"Okay Roxas! You next! What did Axel get you?" Roxas looked self consciously between Sora, the upside down photo in his lap, and Axel. Finally he lifted it up and handed it to Sora.

"Oh my god! This is so cute!" Sora gushed. Cloud and Aerith peeked around him to get a good look. Roxas smiled as Cloud rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath about living with a bunch of saps, or at least something along those lines.

Aerith however looked up at Axel, "This turned out great. I love how you did the effects."

"Thanks," Axel told her. "I took the CD you gave me to Paine's yesterday, she let me use one of her super expensive computers, the one with all the fancy photo editing equipment. So I was able to do it up all nice."

"Wait, _you _were the one who did this?" Roxas asked, surprised.

"Oh course! Why? Did you not think I could make something as pretty as this?" Axel cocked an eyebrow, his eyes sparkling lightheartedly.

"No no!" Roxas said quickly. "It's just… it looks like a professional did this."

"Well, I didn't do _all _of it, Aerith was the one who took the picture," Axel pointed out. "But I have taken a few digital art classes in school. One of my best subjects."

"Wow… Now I feel bad. You went through all this trouble to make this for me and all I got you was a necklace…" Roxas said, his face falling slightly.

"Roxas, how many times do I have to tell you! I LOVE this necklace. There's nothing at all you could have gotten me that I would have loved more."

Roxas looked down at the picture in his lap, his finger tracing the keys as he muttered something unintelligible.

"Okay! So who's ready for presents!"

***

"Oi! Fire-crotch!" Paine called from across the room. "Thanks for the DVDs. I didn't even know these were out yet."

"Just came out two days ago!" Axel called back to her with a laugh, trying his best to be heard over the noisy room around him.

"What did you get her?" Roxas asked. It was about noon time and the gang had been there for about fifteen minutes now. Aerith and Cloud had left around 10 to go visit Aeriths parents, leaving Roxas, Sora and Axel to play with their new gifts.

Roxas was happy with his lot, though felt badly for having gotten so much. Namine and Kairi had sent him a bracelet and matching necklace, which apparently matched theirs as well as the pair they had given Sora. When they were younger two sets of twins had been inseparable, spending all the time they could together. The girls had been heartbroken when Sora and Roxas had moved, although they had understood that they had to. Since then Roxas had spoken to them frequently, almost daily.

Cloud and Aerith had given Roxas a new hard drive for his computer, knowing that his was slowly but surely filling up with all the crap he had saved on it. And Sora had given him a black leather jacket, insisting that Roxas accept it despite the fact that it had cost a fortune.

To no surprise to any of them no package had come from their parents, not even for Cloud or Aerith. Though no one complained, even if something had come it was likely to be sent right back unopened.

"Porn," Axel said with a grin causing Roxas to shake his head incredulously.

By the time everyone had finished opening their pile of gifts it was already close to one thirty. The group sat around, chatting happily, messing with and putting together their new toys. The main feature being the Playstation Portables that Paine had given each of them. Each with 4 games of their own and personalized cases.

When Roxas had first seen it he was overwhelmed.

"But I-I can't accept this!" He had stuttered. It was too much to give someone as a gift, especially someone you had hardly known a month.

"Why?" Paine had asked, looking as if the blond was insane.

"It's too much! It must have cost a fortune!"

"Not really," Paine had just shrugged. "This is nothing compared to the Xbox's I got everyone last year."

This caused Roxas to gape in astonishment until Axel finally snapped him out of it. Assuring him that Paine always went all out, and she always got pissed if someone refused to accept her gifts. Apparently the only reason she hadn't gone off on Roxas was because he was new.

Roxas sat back with a sigh, watching his friends with a satisfied look on his face. Never before had he had such a wonderful Christmas, not even the ones with Namine and Kairi. Every year there always seemed to be some sort of drama or problem had always limited the festivities.

This was the first time Roxas was able to have a normal Christmas, surrounded by friends and family. Having fun and enjoying life. Even being in the hospital couldn't ruin the day.

Axel reached an arm around the blonds shoulder, Roxas scooted over until he was snuggled comfortably against Axel.

Laying his head on Axels broad chest he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Yes, this was definitely the best Christmas ever.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it's kinda short guys! The next one should be longer though =P


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Cloud!" Sora whined from the backseat of Aeriths car. "Hurry up! You're so slow!"

"Calm down, spaz. We have plenty of time," Cloud retorted from the back of the car, where he was stuffing in yet another suitcase.

"Oi Cloud! If that won't fit I got more room back here," Axel offered, motioning to the bed of his truck.

"Thanks but I got it," Cloud told him, slamming the trunk shut loudly.

"Does that mean we're leaving!?" Sora asked excitedly, his eyes traveling from person to person.

"I think so," Demyx draped his arm around Sora's neck. "You're so cute when you're excited," he laughed, his lips coming down on the smaller boys playfully.

"Hey!" Cloud slammed his hand against the car door. "No making out in the car!" He ordered, groaning in exasperation when the boys ignored him.

With a sigh he turned to Axel as he climbed into his truck beside Roxas. "Okay, you guys have everything?" The blond asked, continuing on without waiting for an answer. "Roxas knows the directions so you won't get lost or anything. Alright?"

"Got'cha Cap'n."

"Good," Cloud turned back to the other car, only to reach up, pinching the bridge of his nose as he saw Demyx and Sora still locked at the mouth. The smaller boy pinning the larger against the door. In the front seat Aerith was already absorbed in one of her books. "And keep your hands off my brother!" Cloud ordered over his shoulder as he climbed into the car.

Roxas giggled quietly as he heard Cloud shouting at the two brunettes even over the noise of Axel's ancient truck.

"This is gonna be great!" Axel grinned as he pulled out of the parking lot behind Cloud and the others. "I haven't been to the beach since I was like eight!"

"Really?" Roxas cocked his head to the side, finding the fact hard to believe. But then again he had been raised on the beaches of Destiny Island so he couldn't imagine a time without them.

It had already been four months since Roxas had been released from the hospital. Luckily all of his wounds had heals well, no infections and no permanent damage, save for the ropey scars on his back and belly.

After winter break had ended it seemed word of Roxas and Seifers encounter all over the school. From then on most of the students seemed to shun the boy and his gang. Defending and sympathizing with Roxas. Seifer and his gang hadn't bothered him since the day at the mall, although they cast him nasty glares whenever they caught sight of him.

Although the trial hadn't occurred yet it was scheduled to begin the day after spring break ended, ten days from then. Namine and Kairi, knowing Roxas' anxieties about the trial and wanting to celebrate the twins eighteenth birthday, had invited the lot of them to visit them on Destiny Island for the break. Their parents were going to be out of town and had agreed to let the twins and their boyfriends stay at the house with them. Cloud and Aerith had easily found a place to stay with some of Clouds old friends.

"Yep. Well, unless you count the lake Demyx' parents took us to like three years ago."

"Wow…" Roxas said, trying to imagine how it would feel to be away from the ocean for that long. "This is the longest I've ever been away from the beach."

"You happy to be going back home?"

"For the most part," the blond boy was feeling slightly anxious about being so close to his parents but he was willing to deal with it if he was able to see his old friends once again.

"It's going to be great," Axel said once more, wrapping his fingers around Roxas'.

"Yeah."

***

"Sora! Roxas!" High pitched squeals greeted the twins as they climbed from their vehicles. A moment later the two of them were pushed back against the cars as the two girls practically tackled them.

"Kairi!" Sora squealed back, lifting the red head off her feet and spinning her in a circle.

"Namine!" Roxas said happily, wrapping the small blond girl in a warm hug. A few moments later the girls switched places, Kairi strangling Roxas in her eager embrace. Sora crushing the blond to him eagerly.

Behind them the rest of the group climbed from the cars. Cloud looked annoyed, already having a headache without the help of the enthusiastic girls, Aerith smiled happily as she watched the two sets of twins greet each other. Demyx and Axel looked happy, moving to stand beside each other as they watched the reunion.

"Cloud! Aerith!" They exclaimed as they finally tore their attention from the twins in front of them. As the two of them greeted the adults Axel and Demyx floated forward. Demyx leaning his arm on Sora's shoulder and Axel standing behind Roxas, his arms wrapping around the blonds midsection, his hands clasped across the small boys belly.

"And you two must be Demyx and Axel, right?" Namine said sweetly, focusing her attention on the two couples.

"Yup! I'm Demyx," Demyx grinned. "And that there's Axel."

"Don't worry," Sora assured the girls, Kairi finally turning her attention from Aerith. "Axel may look scary but he's completely harmless, trust me."

"Hey!" Axel said indignantly. "I'm not scary looking! Am I Roxy?"

Roxas laughed awkwardly, "'Course you're not sweetie."

Axel gasped exaggeratedly, staring down at the boy in his arms, "What was that laugh for!? Don't tell me you think I'm scary!"

Roxas grinned sheepishly, craning his neck back so he could gaze up at the red head. "Well you have to admit; you are kinda intimidating at first What with the tattoo's and all. Just remember when we first met, I couldn't even talk to you I was so scared."

"That wasn't all my fault though! You're terrified of _all _new people, remember" Axel pointed out.

"True…" Roxas deliberated with a laugh.

"Okay people," Cloud said, sounding impatient. "Can you _please_ get your stuff. I don't feel like waiting around all day."

"Okay, okay," Axel laughed, letting Roxas go so he could retrieve his bags.

"Cloud, Aerith you guys are coming back later though right? We're having a barbeque down on the beach, everyone's going to be there," Namine asked, looking hopeful.

Cloud stifled a sigh, spending the evening with a bunch of teenagers wasn't exactly his idea of a good time. "Sorry guys, I think Reno and Rude have something planned for tonight."

"Well they better not!" Kairi said loudly. "He told us he was coming tonight."

This time Cloud couldn't himself, sighing loudly he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Oh come on Cloud, it's not going to be that bad."

"Don't worry Cloud," Namine said with a smile. "We invited the rest of your friends too so you wont be alone."

"Great…" Cloud grumbled, sticking his hands in his pockets and looking away dejectedly.

"Okay, we got our stuff." Sora informed the sulking blond man.

"Good, we can leave." He turned and stalked to the drivers' seat of the car.

"We'll see you later guys! Nice seeing you again Kairi! Namine!" Aerith said happily before she climbed into the passenger seat.

"You know the rules!" Cloud shouted out the window as he backed out of the driveway.

"Okay! Let's get this party started!" Sora shouted, turning his back on the retreating car.

"Hell yeah!" Axel agreed with a grin as he and Demyx pulled their bags from the bed of his truck.

"Come on, you guys can put you're stuff away then we can go to the beach!" Kairi told them as she bounced ahead of them, heading to the door.

"So where are we sleeping?" Roxas asked Namine as he and Axel fell into step beside her.

"You guys can either have the guest bedroom or the fold out couch in the basement."

"We call the guest bedroom!" Sora called back to them before darting inside the front door.

"I guess that means we're down stairs?" Axel asked.

"I guess, don't worry though. The basements better then the bedroom, there's no big screen in the bedroom," Roxas informed him.

"Sweet."

"So what are the rules?" Namine asked holding the door open for the luggage laden boys.

Roxas laughed, "Well the main one is we're supposed to have separate rooms."

"But shhh… what Cloud doesn't know wont hurt him," Axel whispered mischievously.

"Got'cha," Namine winked. The three of them looked up at the ceiling simultaneously as Sora squealed loudly. Followed by two loud bursts of laughter.

"That was not funny Kairi!" Sora shouted indignantly. "You know I hate spiders!" This only caused the other two to laugh harder.

"Sounds like they're having fun," Axel laughed.

"Sounds like it," Roxas agreed.

"C'mon guys, lets hurry up. I wanna get down to the beach."

* * *

"Whoa…" Axel and Demyx said in unison, gazing around at the beautiful white sand beach and palm trees. Roxas smiled as he watched them.

"Come on Roxas!" Sora called, his head bobbing above the water.

"Coming!" Roxas called back. Breaking into a run he dove head first into the waves. Smiling to himself he swam to the bottom then propelled himself upwards.

"Oh my god, I missed this so much!" Sora sighed as Roxas' head popped above the water. Settling backwards the brunette floated, his eyes closed, his mouth turned up in a smile. Beside the two of them Namine and Kairi popped up, pushing their wet hair from their faces and smiling.

Roxas grinned to himself; he had missed the beach during his time in Twilight Town. It felt so good to be back in the ocean water after months of living without it.

"Come on guys! Aren't you coming!?" Sora called, sitting upright and treading water.

Roxas watched as the two boys on shore looked at each other before darting toward the water. Diving in at the same time. A few moments later the two of them surfaced again beside them.

"This is so awesome!" Demyx told them as he flipped his hair from his eyes.

"The water's so warm! All the beaches I've been to the waters been freezing. Even in the middle of the summer," Axel said to Roxas.

Roxas laughed, "The waters always warm here."

"That's so cool!"

"Demyx! I bet you can't beat me in a race," Sora teased.

"Oh you're on."

"First one to the sandbar wins!" Kairi shouted, pointing at the sand visible above the water about fifty yards from shore. "Go!"

Axel, Roxas and Namine turned to watch as Sora glided expertly through the water, behind him Demyx was trying his hardest to catch up. But he was no match for the smaller, more experienced boy.

Once on the sandbar Sora turned, taunting the larger boy playfully. The four of them watched as Demyx pulled himself up onto the sand, his chest heaving.

They laughed as they heard Sora squeal girlishly as Demyx lunged at him. Knocking him playfully onto his back in the sand. They watched as Sora struggled for a few moments before giving in as Demyx kissed him roughly.

"OI! GET OFF OF MY SORA!" A shout came from behind them. They turned to see a small blond girl leap into the water, swimming past them as she headed toward the sandbar.

"Uh-oh," Roxas said, shaking his head and laughing.

"Who's that?" Axel asked, his eyebrow cocked questioningly.

"That's Tory. Sora's self proclaimed protector. Come on, this ought to be good."

The four of them swam towards the sandbar, watching as the blond girl pulled herself out of the water. Her fists clenched as she glared at Demyx.

"Tory!" Sora called happily, his face falling slightly as he noticed the murderous look on her face. "W-wait Tory! It's not what it looks like!"

Sora sat up in the sand watching as Tory stomped forward. Demyx looked up at the girl with a mixture of fear and confusion.

"Tory!" Roxas called out, running after the blond and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Get off'a me Roxas. I need to teach this punk ass some manners." The girl growled, trying to shake off the boy. Demyx crawled backwards a few more feet, watching the angry girl warily. A moment later Namine and Kairi trotted up looking amused as the took hold of the blonds arms, holding her in place. Behind them Axel watched, looking confused

"Get the hell off'a me!" She glared at the three of them in turn.

"Sorry Tory. Can't do that." Kairi just smiled wider as the blond turned her piercing green eyes on her.

"And why the hell not!? You saw what they creep was doing to my Sora!"

"Tory," Sora looked up at her sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "This is Demyx, my boyfriend."

Tory stopped struggling, glaring down at the two brunettes. "Fine," she huffed finally, pulling her arms from her friends' grips. "But I don't like you," She said threateningly as she pointed at Demyx, who watched her nervously.

"And who the hell are you?" She asked as she turned and spotted Axel.

"Ummm… I'm Axel," he said awkwardly, not wanting to set the girl off again.

"Tory, this is Axel, my boyfriend. Remember I told you about him."

"Right…" Tory said before turning and walking back into the water.

"Again, who was that…?" Axel asked to Roxas under his breath. Watching as the girl swam back to shore, passing four other people who were swimming toward them. Behind the two of them they could hear as Sora and the girls explained to Demyx what had happened.

Roxas laughed quietly, twining his fingers with Axels. "That was Tory. She's very protective of Sora. Has been since we were kids. Try not to piss her off. She has a bit of an anger problem."

"You don't say," Axel shook his head. Together they looked up as four new people pulled themselves out of the water, one girl and three guys.

"Sorry 'bout that Sora!" One boy called. "We tried to stop her," he laughed, his shaggy black hair dripping water into his face, his brown eyes sparkling happily. "Hey Roxas! Long time no see bro!"

"Hey Brian!"

"Yeah you know how Tory is," the girl said. "Hey Roxy, that Axel?" She asked as she walked over to them.

"Yep. Axel this is Angela. I see you've changed your hair, _again._" Roxas teased, eyeing the girls' short, bright blue boy cut. Last time he had seen her she had her shoulder length hair dyed in black and bright yellow stripes, giving her the effect of a hyper active bumblebee.

"'Course!"

"Angela! I want a hug!" Sora whined, hopping over and wrapping his arms around the girls' waist.

"Roxas! Sora!" Two voices called, Roxas looked up to see the last two boys slowly making their way over. The taller, orange haired boys arm around the smaller boys shoulder as they limped across the sand.

"Miles! Taven!" Roxas called back. "How are you guys?"

"Pretty good," the taller boy said as he leaned on the brunette beside him.

"How 'bout you Miles?" Roxas asked the brunette.

"I'm good, this Axel?" He asked, looking up at the red head.

"Yup, Axel this is Taven and Miles."

"Awesome tattoo's you got there, must'a hurt to get them on you're face. I know mine hurt like a bitch," Taven said happily.

"Yeah, but it was worth it. Where'd you get yours?"

"The back of my neck, see." He hopped forward, spinning himself and Miles around until Axel could see the black paw print adorning his neck.

"Stop moving so much," Miles grumbled. "Or else I'm gonna leave you out here."

"Hey, you were the one who volunteered to be my crutch today. Beside's once we get back to the beach I can use my cane. You know how much of a bitch it is to carry it out here with me.

"That's a cool tattoo. Is it a wolf print?" Axel asked.

"Yup."

"Taven's been obsessed with wolves since we were kids," Roxas informed him.

The orange haired boy nodded with a grin.

"We're going back to shore guys." Namine trotted up. "The parties 'bout to start."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to post this, prom was last night and I've had a severe lack of motivation. But I finally overcame it! Sort of.

I had to put throw some OC's into the mix. I like them though, specially Tory and Tavin. They're my favorite =P


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Roooxxxyy…" The tall red haired man whined, draping his arm around the blond boy's shoulder. Roxas could tell immediately that the man had been drinking, the scent of alcohol clear on his breath. "Cloudy's no fun…" He whined, his chin resting on Roxas' shoulder, his eyes drooping lazily in his drunken haze. "And Rude won't dance with me."

Roxas sighed and shook his head, "the parties been going on for an hour and you're already drunk?"

"Pssshhhh… I'm not drunk," the red head denied with a lopsided grin, which quickly dissipated when his eyes fell back on Cloud and Rude, who stood down the beach with their backs turned to them. "I don't think he loves me anymore…" he said miserably.

Roxas couldn't help but feel a slight stab of pity for him at the dejected sound of his voice.

"He doesn't want to dance with me anymore…" the red head picked up his head and moved so he was sitting in the sand beside Roxas. Drawing his knees up, he wrapped his arms around them, resting his chin on top and gazing pitifully out at the ocean.

Roxas sighed, the red head always got like this when he was drunk. "Rude does to love you. He's just playing hard to get." He assured him, although he was positive that Rude wasn't playing hard to get, he just wasn't in mood to deal with the red head's antics.

"Really…?" He sniffed, turning to look at the blond with wide eyes.

"Really. Just go over there and give him your world famous puppy dog face. He'll crumble in a second," Roxas advised him.

"Yeah…Yeah." He said, looking determined as he climbed unsteadily to his feet. "Thanks Roxy!"

"Go get 'im Reno!" Roxas laughed, watching as Reno stumbled down the beach.

"What was that all about?" The blond boy looked up to see his own red head standing directly behind him, watching him with a curious look.

"Reno's drunk," Roxas explained, leaning backwards against the taller boys legs as he gazed up at him. "He can get a little needy when he's drinking. Rude wouldn't dance with him so he thought it was the end of the world or some."

"Ah," Axel laughed, looking down the beach to see the long haired red head pulling Rude by the hand toward the makeshift dance floor. A section of the beach in front of two large pickup trucks, both blasting music from large speakers built into the beds. The dance floor was packed with people, it seemed like the entire high school had shown up along with Cloud's friends as well. "Seems like you gave him the right advice."

Roxas laughed, "Yeah, it's not too hard. Rude is a sucker for Reno, he'll cave into everything eventually. Kinda likesomeone else I know," he looked up at Axel.

"Who me? Pee-shaw. I never give in to anything."

Roxas cocked an eyebrow before climbing to his feet. "Oh really?" He asked playfully.

Axel watched him confidently, "of course."

Roxas grinned mischievously, standing up on his toes and wrapping his arms around his boyfriends' neck, "even when I do this?" He whispered into the red heads ear. Without waiting for an answer he nibbled gently on his ear, teasing and biting it just right. Smirking when he felt the taller boy tense, fighting back a moan. Not quite satisfied with the reaction he moved slightly lower, teasing the skin of his neck gently, loving the smoky taste of the boy's skin.

"Oi! Loverboys!" Roxas pulled back at the sound of Tavens voice.

"Okay, you got me," Axel said sheepishly. Roxas took pride that his voice was slightly husky, even after the brief session.

"Come on, we got the bonfire going," Taven turned and fell into step beside them as they retraced his steps across the sand. In his right hand the boy held onto the handle of a deep mahogany cane, polished just right so that it shined in the dieing sunlight around them. When Roxas didn't slow his pace for the injured boy Axel hesitantly followed suit, feeling guilty as he watched Taven struggle slightly to keep up. His can kept sinking into the sand every time he put his weight on it, making it harder for him to move quickly and making him work harder for each step he took. Although you never would have been able to see the boys struggle in his face as he beamed happily down at the blond boy.

"Tory didn't try to blow anything up like she did at the going away party, did she?"

Taven laughed loudly, "Not this time. But she did try to light that Demyx's hair on fire when his back was turned. Luckily Namine pegged her in the back of the head with a volleyball before she could get it lit."

Axel laughed, "She's like Paine, isn't she?"

Roxas grinned. "Pretty much. Except miniature and not a flaming lesbian."

Axel cocked an eyebrow playfully, "you sure? 'Cause you know, I kinda got that vibe coming off of her."

"This Paine sounds interesting," Taven laughed as the large fire came into view over the rise they had been climbing.

"Oh you have no idea," Roxas informed him with a shake of his head.

"Finally!" Brian bellowed as he spotted the three of them, Roxas could see everyone else was already seated on the logs around the fire. Demyx, Sora and Kairi sitting one log. Tory (who was shooting nasty glares in Demyx's direction) and Brian on another. Angela, Selphie (a peppy brunette who had shown up later than the others) and Namine on the third. And on the last log sat Miles, saving the other seats for the three of them. "Now we can get this party started!"

"Were you guys waiting on us?" Roxas asked as he sat down, Axel on his left. On his right Taven sat, leaning his cane against the log beside him. Axel saw now that the handle of the cane was carved to depict a snarling wolf. Its lips drawn back, revealing massive fangs, its ears laid flat back as it glared forward. Along the length of the cane Axel could also see the delicate carvings of other wolves. Some hunting, pursuing some elk or deer around and around. Others nuzzling, fighting or howling. Axel couldn't help but admire the polished wood and the craftsmanship of the carvings. He wondered idly about why the boy had to use it, not wanting to ask the boy himself he decided to ask Roxas later.

"Duh! We can't start the real party without the guests of honor," Angela said teasingly.

"Tory, why don't you break out the booze already," Miles suggested.

A chorus of agreement followed until the blond girl broke her stare, turning and snagging a large sports bag off the sand behind her.

"Y'all are in for a treat today," she grinned as she unzipped the bag, revealing a large case of beer, two bottles of rum and three or four bottles of vodka.

"God Tory!" Angela exclaimed, her eyes growing wide as she took in the bag.

"You hit the mother load!" Taven agreed.

Tory shrugged, reaching into the bag and pulling out cans and bottles to pass around. "I've been saving up for this."

"I can see that," Brian laughed as he passed the drinks around.

Taven grinned as a large rum bottle made its way to his hand. "My favorite," He said blissfully before taking a large gulp and passing it to Miles who followed suit.

Roxas was never really into drinking but when the rum bottle made his way into his hand he didn't hesitate to take a large mouthful. Why not drink; after all, it was his party.

* * *

"S-So you two are so- cute!" Axel hiccupped as he laughed. "Y-you should so h-hook up!" On his lap Roxas held his sides as he laughed. Over the course of the night the two of them had ended up sitting on the sand, Roxas in the red heads lap as Axel used the log as a back rest. Beside them Taven and Miles froze, Tavens arm still around Miles shoulder and Miles arm still wrapped about the larger boys waist. Together they watched him with confused looks as they tried to figure out what he was inferring.

It had been at least two hours since Tory had passed out the drinks, by this time night had finally settled over the beach, stars shining brightly over head. And by now the entire group, save for Namine who was the groups designated "guardian", was completely wasted.

After a few moments the meaning finally sunk in causing the two boys to blush furiously and move apart, making sure they were sitting far enough apart so that they wouldn't accidentally brush against the other.

"Awww!" Roxas crowed. "Their blushing!"

"How adorable! Their still in denial," Axel said in a sing song voice. His laughter growing as he watched their face's darken even more.

On the opposite side of the fire Tory, Brian and the others laughed at their own joke.

"So Taven," Axel said slowly after gaining composure once more. "I never asked… why the hell are you wearing long pants? It was like 90 fucking degrees out today, don't you get hot?"

"Oh yeah…" Taven said sheepishly. "I don't usually wear p-pants when it's hot. I just didn't w-want to f-freak you and your friend out right away," he laughed nervously between hiccups.

"C-creep us out?" Axel looked at him, confused.

"Yeah…" The atmosphere around the four of them seemed to grow heavy. The drunken happiness that had surrounded them only moments before seemed to have been replaced with quiet solemnity. "You know how I have to use this to use this cane when I walk?" He asked, gently running his thumb over the fangs of the wolf handle.

"Yeah…" Axel said warily, reaching and wrapping his arms around Roxas' waist, feeling as the blond laid his hands over top of his own.

"It's 'cause when I was nine I was in a car a-accident and hurt my l-leg. It can be kind of a shock at first s-so I wanted to save you and D-Demyx the sight until I could e-explain," he said between hiccups. Swaying slightly he sat the cane down beside him, leaning over pulling up his left pants leg to his knees.

Axel tightened his grip on Roxas slightly as his eyes fell on Taven's leg. The boys golden tanned skin was scarred badly. Long gashes and puncture wounds covered most of his lower leg and foot. But that wasn't the worst of it. From the knee down the leg was twisted to the side, looking as if someone had tried and failed to spin it in a circle. His foot pointed sharply to the left, if he had been standing it would have made close to a right angle with his other foot. The foot itself seemed to be pushed in on itself; at the end only three toes remained. Axel felt a pang of sympathy for the boy.

"When I was nine I was driving with my father, he was drunk and ran a red light. We got hit on the passenger side, where I was sitting. Later they told me that I got the full force of the blow, the truck hit me right on." He paused for a moment, looking down at his leg with a distant look in his eyes. The conversation must have sobered him up some what; he was no longer swaying in place or hiccupping. Beside him Miles stared blankly into the fire as he listened. On Axels lap Roxas idly stroked the red heads hands, staring down at the sand. "When I woke up the doctors told me I had been asleep for four days and that it had been all they could do just to save my leg at the time, a few times they thought they were going to have to amputate… The people in the other car weren't so lucky though, both of them were killed instantly while my father escaped with no injuries what so ever, the damn bastard," he cursed, picking up a can of beer and chugging it.

He fell quiet, lost in his memories.

"Can't it be fixed?" Axel asked finally.

"Of course. Only the surgeries are really expensive, like I mean _really _expensive and my mom can't afford it."

"Oh…"

"What the hell are you fuckers talk'n about?" Tory asked suddenly, her voice slurring. "This is supposed to be a party. C'mon! We-were gonna go swimming!"

* * *

"Roxas! Stop messing with Axel right now and walk before you trip down the stairs," Namine commanded as she walked beside the two of them.

"Oh light'n up Nam! We… were just having some f-fun…" Roxas slurred, his voice slow, a goofy grin on his face.

"I'm the one in charge of watching over you two tonight. If anything happens to you cloud will have my head."

"C-clouds…. Clouds…" Roxas said, trying to speak between giggles. Finally they reach the basement, Namine searches for a moment before switching on the lights.

"Fuck!" Axel cursed as the light flooded into his eyes, stumbling he leaned against Roxas. Who, in turn, lost his balance, before they could fall Namine darted in and saved both of them. Gently she coaxed them forward toward the bed.

"Clouds at R-Reno's…" He burst out laughing as he fell onto the bed.

Axel swayed in spot with a look of concentration on his face as he tried to figure out what Roxas was getting at.

"They-They're gonna k-keep him up a-all night!" Roxas cackled, imagining Cloud lying in the room next to Reno and Rude's.

Finally the light went off in Axels mind, causing him to giggle uncontrollably.

The three of them fell silent as they heard a soft moan coming from the room directly above their heads.

"Damn it. You guys go to bed. No messing around!" Namine commanded them before darting upstairs to stop the two brunettes from going too far in the living room.

Axels giggling increased as he heard Namine trying to get the other boys under control upstairs.

"Axeyy…" Roxas whined, sitting up and tugging on the red head's t-shirt.

"Hmmm?" Axel said as he sat down on the bed beside the blond.

"I wanna kiss," Roxas pouted, his lower lip jutted out childishly. Axel laughed again before leaning over and pushing his lips against Roxas'. Immediately Roxas reached up and wound his fingers in Axel's hair, pulling him closer as he pushed his tongue behind the red heads teeth. Pushing himself to his knees Roxas he tilted Axels head back, diving deeper as he pressed his body against the red heads.

Axel was surprised for a moment; usually it was he who made the moves, not the other way around. He wasn't exactly used to having the roles reversed. He loved it immediately, feeling as lust flooded him.

With a moan Axel wrapped his arms around Roxas, one hand traveling up to the back of his neck, pulling the blond closer. His other hand caressed the smaller boys' side as it made its way around until it cupped the back of Roxas' jeans.

Suddenly Roxas leaned forward, pushing Axel so he was lying on his back, Roxas' legs straddling him. Without missing a beat Roxas shoved his hands beneath Axel's shirt, feeling as the red head shivered at the contact. Axel groaned with pleasure as Roxas rocked against him, gently at first but growing more urgent by the moment.

With a smirk Roxas finally pulled his lips from Axels, moving down to focus on the other boys neck as his hands traveled downward, his hands expertly undoing the red heads jeans.

"W-wait…" Axel said suddenly, something didn't feel right.

"What's wrong?" Roxas asked, his voice husky and out of breath.

"W-We…" Axel stuttered, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to clear his head. "This isn't how it should be."

"Why not?" Roxas asked. Axel found it hard to maintain his composure as he felt the boys' breath ghost over the skin of his neck when he spoke.

"W-we're drunk," Axel groaned, he knew he couldn't control himself much longer. Not with the way Roxas was behaving, it was only a matter of time before he gave into the boy. Which he didn't want to do.

"So?" Roxas asked, perplexed. He pushed himself up and gazed down at Axel, who was watching him with longing eyes.

"Shouldn't we wait…? I mean… I wanted our first time to be special…" he blushed but didn't take his eyes from the blond.

Roxas' face softened as he saw Axel blush. "You're right, I'm sorry," he smiled sheepishly as he moved off of him. "I wasn't thinking."

Axel laughed quietly, "Don't worry about it. Come on, let's get some sleep. It's already like four in the morning."

After they both had climbed under the blanket Axel smiled gently. "Goodnight," he whispered, cupping Roxas' cheek and giving him a soft kiss before they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh My God. This week has been SO... I don't even know the right word for it. One, I started work after school this week, cleaning and moving 250lb boats because I work at a boat rental and this weekend we open for the season. And two, my moms been in the hospital so I've had to go and visit her everyday. (She's fine now though, she had like three ulcers but they released her today.) So with those two things I've had almost no time to write, which is why I didn't have this out sooner. And it'll probably be a few days at the least for next chapter because of school and work. So yeah, I'll try to have it out asap, but no guarantees ^^;


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Oh god. My head," Roxas groaned as he fell forward, head between his knees, hands clasped behind his neck. He didn't look up when he heard a soft chuckle from beside him.

"I said the same thing," Axel said, rolling onto his side and propping himself up on his elbow. He watched the blond with a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Fuck…" Roxas' head throbbed painfully and he bit back another curse.

"Tory came by earlier with a gift for us," Axel told the blond boy, reaching behind him to pick up a bottle from the table beside the bed. Inside the bottle a dark brown liquid sloshed around thickly. Axel eyed it curiously as he swung it back and forth, watching the disgusting looking liquid splash around.

When Roxas looked up and spotted the bottle his eyes lit up. "Thank god!" He sighed roughly, snatching the bottle from the red head. In one quick movement he had the cap off and his nose plugged as he chugged the entire bottle, his face screwing up slightly from the taste.

"You've had that stuff before?"

Roxas sighed in relief, putting the cap back on and tossing the bottle into the trash, his head still throbbed but it wouldn't be long before the liquid started to take affect.

"Yeah, it's Tory's special, super secret hangover cure," he shifted in the bed until he was looking at Axel.

"Ah, you know what's in it? I've had a lot of homemade hangover cures but hers is the only one that actually works."

"Pfftt like I know," Roxas snorted. "She guards that recipe like it's the most important thing in the world. She's never let _anyone _see it."

"Shame," Axel sighed before rolling onto his back with his hands behind his head, his eyes closed, his bare chest rising and falling slowly.

Roxas couldn't help it as his eyes traveled down the red heads bare torso. Slowly taking in the boys' well muscled chest and abs. His eyes lingering on the slight red trail that led downward before disappearing below the waistline of his shorts.

"Admiring the view?" Axel said, a smile in his voice as he watched the blond with one eye. Roxas jumped, his face blushing a deep red.

"N-No!" He stuttered, turning away and trying to keep his eyes off the half naked boy beside him.

"Aw you're blushing!" Axel teased, reaching up and running his thumb across the blonds' cheek bone. "Don't worry, look all you like, I don't mind. Besides it's only fair. I couldn't keep my eyes off'a you while you slept." He said truthfully.

Roxas' blue eyes widened at this, and he quickly hunched his shoulders and wrapped the blanket around himself. After seeing Axel's well sculpted and well muscled body he felt much more self conscious about his own scarred, sickly skinny and scarcely muscled one.

"Don't you get shy on me," Axel shot him a lopsided smile. When Roxas just looked away self-consciously, his face blushing deeper Axel rolled back over, pulling the blanket away and wrapping his arms around the blonds' midsection, pulling the boy close to him.

Roxas let out a soft squeak of surprise and looked down at the red head snuggling against his side.

"Okay?" Axel said softly. "Just be yourself, don't be afraid, okay?"

"Mmm…" Roxas nodded.

"Good. Besides, I don't like it when you hide that sexy body of yours," Axel looked up at him and grinned.

Roxas snorted at this. "Sexy… right," he drug out the word, making a show of rolling his eyes. "I'm like the farthest thing _from _sexy."

"Roxy, do you really think that?" Axel said, looking at Roxas like he was insane.

"'Course I do. How can this," he motioned to himself, "be sexy? I look like I'm anorexic no matter how much I eat. I'm tiny and have no muscles what-so-ever. Plus I have all _these_," he lifted his wrists so his scars were clearly visible. "_And_ these!" he pointed to the one ragged scar on his belly and two more on his back. "In no way am I sexy."

Axel sighed and pulled himself up until he was sitting cross-legged in front of Roxas. Without taking his eyes from the blonds he took the smaller boys hands in his own.

"Roxas. You need to stop thinking about yourself like that…" He said quietly, leaning forward and resting his forehead against the blonds. "You need to have some confidence in yourself…"

When Roxas averted his eyes Axel gave a small smile. "Roxas, trust me when I say this. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met, flaws and all. And I wouldn't want you any other way, okay?"

"I guess…" Roxas said, not looking Axel in the eye.

"You guess? I go through all that trouble making up that speech and all you can say is 'I guess'?" Axel shook his head and sighed in mock exasperation. "What do I have to do to get you to agree with me? Drink another one of Tory's special potions? Provoke Paine by stealing one of her precious porn DVDs? Steal Demyx's guitar!? Tell me what to do Roxy!"

This finally earned him a laugh, "fine, fine." Roxas relented, although he still didn't quite agree with the red head. In his mind he still thought he was no where near the level Axel was putting him on. "Thanks Axel."

"No problem Roxy. You know I'd do anything for you," Axel told him before leaning forward and kissing him softly.

After a few moments the two of them froze as they heard a soft noise from the stairs.

"Shhh Kairi! They'll hear!" came Sora's voice, barely a whisper. Roxas sighed softly and pulled away slightly, his forehead still resting against Axels.

"Shut up Sora!" Came Demyx's voice, louder than Sora's and Kairi's. "Loud mouth!"

"No Demyx, that would be you," Axel said evenly, turning his head to see a small camcorder peaking around the corner that led to the stairs.

"Oh no we've been spotted!" Sora whispered urgently.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Kairi whispered, Axel and Roxas laughed as they heard the two of them stampede up the stairs.

"You can come out Demyx. I know you're still there."

A moment later a sheepish looking Demyx rounded the corner, he grinned guiltily at them. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"Oh you know this and that. What's that behind your back?" Axel asked, cocking his head and eyeing the hand behind the brunettes back.

"Oh this. This is nothing!" Demyx laughed awkwardly as he waved around the camera.

"Ah, really now. It doesn't look like nothing," Axel smiled as he messed with his best friends head.

"Oh don't worry it's nothing! A whole bunch'a nothing!"

"Right…" Axel drug out the word. "So what we're ya doing on the stairs?"

Roxas smiled as the brunettes gaze darted around the room, trying to come up with some excuse. But before he could think of one the three of them freeze, ears picking up on the faint whispering coming from the top of the stairs.

"We can't just leave him there!" Sora whispered.

"I know that! But do you want to go down there; Axel will tear you to shreds!" Kairi replied.

"That's not who I'm worried about. Axel is nothing compared to Roxas. He'll tear our hearts out and eat our livers! Just like a witch you know! I swear I've seen him do it before!"

"Oh Sora. You know I like the kidneys much more than the livers." Roxas said, grinning as the two of them fell silent for a few long seconds.

"Fuck this I'm out'ta here!" Kairi squeaked.

"Sorry Demyx. See you in the next life!" Sora called over his shoulder as he closed the basement door behind him.

The three of them listened to their footsteps fade away before turning their attention back to Demyx. Who was standing in the center of the room looking frightened and betrayed.

Axel sighed theatrically.

"I guess you'll do for now, Demyx. At least until we can get our hands on those two rats upstairs."

* * *

"Sorry guys," Namine said sympathetically as Roxas and Axel walked into the kitchen. Demyx followed meekly behind them, rubbing the back of his now bruised head. "I told them not to wake you up."

"That's okay," Roxas assured her, sitting down beside her at the table and peering over her shoulder. He wasn't surprised to see an art website plastered on the screen of her laptop.

"We were already awake anyway," Axel said, helping himself to a poptart from the box on the counter."

"Oh, that's good then," she said, turning back to her computer.

"So where did the air heads run off to?" Roxas cocked his head, listening for some sign of Sora and Kairi.

"They're hiding in Kairi's room. What did you do to them anyway? They were acting like a murderer was coming after them. And Demyx looks like he's been scarred for life or something.

"I just said that I was going to rip their hearts out and eat their kidneys is all," Roxas said innocently.

"As for Demy I just had to show him what happens when you tape someone without permission. Right Demy?" Axel nudged him playfully, laughing when Demyx mumbled something unintelligible and looked away.

"You guys didn't break him did you?" Namine asked, looking at Demyx curiously.

"'Course not! Demy's just upset 'cause Sora abandoned him."

"Aw don't worry Demyx. Sora is a coward is all. It has nothing to do with you, he would have left anyone down there," Namine reached over and patted his hand soothingly.

"Yeah don't worry. I don't even know how many times he's ditched me over the years. Usually when Tory goes on one of her rampages. Which actually, I don't blame him for leaving me. That girl can be scary," Roxas shuddered at the memory.

"Eh…" Demyx grunted, leaning forward and resting his chin on his palm as he stared out the window miserably.

"So what's going on with you today Namine?" Roxas turned his attention back to the blond girl.

"Not much. I was going to go meet Taven at the bookstore soon. It's Tuesday so they just got a new shipment in."

"Right! I had almost forgotten. You two still go every week?"

"Yep." Namine said with a smile. "Every Tuesday. You guys want to tag along?"

"Sure! I was planning on showing Axel around town today anyway. How's that sound to you?" Roxas asked, looking up at the red head sitting next to him.

"Sure, that sounds cool."

"Okay, I just have to take a quick shower if that's okay. We have time right?"

"Sure."

* * *

Half an hour later the six of them were heading toward town, a short mile walk from Namine and Kairi's house.

Axel, Roxas and Namine walked slowly, not in a rush to get where they were going. The others on the other hand weren't quite as calm as they bounced along ahead of them.

Roxas couldn't help but smile as he watched his brother and Demyx. Apparently while he was in the shower Axel forced them to make up. Though how was still a mystery to him, everyone seemed to want to avoid the topic so he had finally let it go.

It only took about fifteen minutes to get to town, during that time the three of them talked. Namine talking about her drawing and her art, Roxas pointing out landmarks from his childhood. Like the park where he and Sora would always play at or the tree Sora got stuck in when he was seven. Axel mostly just listened; he loved seeing Roxas like that. Only a few times before had he seen Roxas really open up about himself and with other people around too. Axel was in no hurry to make it stop.

The shopping district of the town was small, consisting of a few large chain stores but mostly it was small family run or lesser known stores and shops with a few gift shops for tourists thrown in the mix as well.

Once the group reached the outskirts they split up. Kairi claiming that she had come shopping to take care of down at the clothes store. Sora dragging Demyx away in the direction of the arcade. Which left Axel, Roxas and Namine to make their way to the bookstore alone.

The inside of the store was quiet with only a few people visible throughout the rows of books. Axel followed slowly behind the two blonds as they walked purposefully towards the back corner of the store. Apparently knowing where they were headed. Soon Axel spotted Taven's bright orange hair as he sat in a leather armchair, immersed completely in the book in his lap. Sitting across from Taven was Miles, his back turned to them as he sat reading a playboy magazine, apparently not as into literature as his friend.

With a mischievous smirk Axel took a slight detour, snatching a magazine off the rack as he passed by.

"Hey guys!" Roxas greeted the two of them, making his way to an empty chair.

"Now come on Miles." Axel said, coming up behind the brunette and pulling the magazine from his hands. Holding it with two fingers as if it were contaminated.

"Hey-!" Miles exclaimed indignantly.

"You couldn't _possibly _want to read _this. _Here, you'll enjoy this much more than this _trash_." He said with disgust, tossing the magazine onto the table as he sat down in the chair beside Roxas.

"Wha-?" Miles asked, his face flushing as he looked at the cover of the magazine in his hands. "What the hell!? Why would I want to read _this?_"

"Oh come on Miles. There's no need to be ashamed about it. There's nothing wrong with being gay, okay?" Axel leaned forward, gazing at him reassuringly.

This had Miles sputtering, unable to come up with a response. Namine and Roxas couldn't help but snicker softly; the look on the boys face was priceless. In his chair Taven had looked up from his book and was watching Miles closely as if waiting to see how he would respond, a slight blush formed on his cheeks as he watched his friend.

"G-gay?" He finally stuttered. Axel had to fight to keep a straight face; Miles' reaction was just as he expected it to be. "I'm not gay!" He stated vehemently, waving the male porno magazine around as he spoke.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I denied it at first too. But thankfully I got over it, and now I'm in the best relationship of my life. And you could be too, if you just accept it," Axel said, his eyes traveling to Taven then back again.

Miles, following Axel's eyes, glanced at the taller boy as well, flushing an even deeper red when he saw the other boy watching him, a red tint to his cheeks.

"Bu-! But I'm. Not. Gay!" Miles stammered again, his eyes darting back and forth from Axel and Taven.

"Of course, these things just take time. We shouldn't push you too early."

Miles gaped for a few seconds longer before standing and stomping away angrily. "Whatever, I'm leaving!" He called over his shoulder, earning himself a nasty glare from one of the workers.

The four of them watched as the boy stormed out of the building.

"I think you made him angry," Roxas pointed out as he laughed.

"You shouldn't push him so much, Axel," Namine scolded half heartedly as she giggled quietly.

"I know, I couldn't help it though," Axel choked out, wiping tears from his eyes as he tried to control his laughter.

The only one who remained quiet was Taven; he stared down at the book on his lap, a confused look on his face.

"So anyway!" Namine finally stated, turning her attention to Taven. "Sorry I was late today. You know how long Roxas takes in the shower."

"I don't take that long do I?" Roxas asked, indignant.

"Sorry Roxy. But you do," Axel grinned, draping his arm around the blond boys shoulder and pulling him toward him, kissing the blonds neck affectionately.

"So did they get any good ones this week?"

"Yep. They got in a bunch of wildlife and biology books and a few box loads of new art books."

"Great, I'm going to go see what they have!" Namine said, getting up and weaving her way through the shelves.

"You got a bunch of your wolf books?" Roxas asked.

"You bet. All of these actually," Taven motioned to the large stack next to his chair.

"Jeez. Are they all about wolves?" Axel asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Some of them. But most of them are about predators in general. It's really interesting stuff."

"Cool. You want to be a biologist then?"

"That's what I'm aiming for," Taven laughed.

Roxas opened his mouth to speak but was stopped short, a loud grumbling echoing from his belly. The three of them fell silent for several seconds before laughing, Roxas flushing slightly.

"Want to go get some lunch? It is 1 already."

"Sure," Roxas agreed, standing. "I guess we're gonna head out. Will you tell Namine we'll meet up with her later?"

"Will do," Taven assured him before turning his attention back to his book.

"Oh wait! I want to see if they have a book here. The one back home is always out of stock," Axel remembered as they walked hand in hand toward the store.

"Okay," Roxas laughed. "I'll meet you outside then?"

"Sure," Axel leaned down and gave him a peek on the lips before hurrying away. Roxas stood and watched him go for a few seconds before turning and walking out.

Once outside Roxas stood, breathing deeply, his eyes closed. Enjoying the warm, dry air around him. It was a beautiful day, bright and sunny, hardly a cloud in the sky. With a sigh he opened his eyes only to freeze in place.

Walking down the sidewalk towards him were his parents.

* * *

**A/N: **

Dun Dun DUNN!

Okay, so anyway let me start by apologizing for taking so long on getting this out. School has been killer lately, what with senior projects, final essays and exams to study for, and I've been working and I've had to make graduation plans and all that. So life's been quite busy for me lately. I do feel horrible about making you guys wait though =/ I hope you guys wont be too mad at me for it. But if you are I'd understand ^^;

I know I've said this for the last few times, but I swear I'll try to have this out as soon as possible! Life should be calming down soon, at least I hope so.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"M-mom!" Roxas choked out, his eyes wide with panic as his parents walked closer. His mother looked older than she had the last time he had seen her, dark circles ringed her eyes and deep wrinkles creased her face. His father though looked just as he remembered; his blond hair slicked back, his face stern and serious as he talked into his phone.

At the sound of his voice his mothers' eyes snapped to him, growing round with shock when she spotted him. She stopped mid-step.

"Wha-?" His father asked when he realized she was no longer beside him. But his voice stopped when he saw Roxas. His face twisted with rage as Roxas stared at them, looking like a deer caught in headlights. "I'll call you back," he growled into his cell phone, snapping it shut roughly without waiting for a response on the other end.

"Rox-Roxas!" His mother stammered, looking at him with a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"What the hell are you doing here?" His father growled, glaring down at the blond boy.

Roxas opened his mouth, willing himself to speak. _What should I do? What should I do! _he panicked. Unconsciously his eyes darted back toward the store.

"I asked you a question, boy!" His father snarled, taking a step forward.

"I-I don't have to answer to you," Roxas sputtered, taking a quick step backwards. _What am I doing!? He'll kill me! _

"What did you say?"

"I don't have to answer to you anymore," Roxas repeated, his hands clenching into fists as he struggled to maintain his composure. He was terrified. Never before had he defied his father like this. He retreated another step back.

"How dare you talk to your father like that!" He roared, rushing toward the boy.

"You're not my father anymore!" Roxas backed away quickly, tripping over his feet but not slowing his retreat. He only stopped when his back hit the brick of the building. His face twisted with fear as his father loomed over him, his hand coming up to grip Roxas' neck.

"What?!"

"You're not my father anymore," Roxas repeated staring his father in the eye, trying to keep from trembling or averting his eyes.

"How dare you. You fucking faggot. After all I've done for you," he growled, tightening his hold on the boys' neck.

"All you've done for me?" Roxas gasped, feeling as his airway constricted beneath his fathers grip. "What? Like disowning me after I had been stabbed four times?"

"Why you insolent little fuck!" He shouted. Roxas gasped as his father lifted him up by the neck, pinning him to the wall with one hand. "I ought'a beat some manners into you, faggot."

Roxas wheezed painfully, trying to speak but the hand around his throat wouldn't allow it. Finally he let his composure fall apart; he twisted and kicked, trying to shake his father off.

"Let go of him," Roxas froze as he heard the familiar voice.

"Butt out, faggot."

"I said let go of him," Axel growled again.

"Axel…" Roxas groaned, feeling lightheaded from lack of oxygen. He looked down in the direction of the red heads voice; though his vision blurred and slipped he could still make out the familiar red spikes, and the bright emerald eyes.

"He's my son I can do what I like with him!"

Suddenly Roxas heard a shriek of terror and the pressure was gone, sending Roxas tumbling to the ground where he lay dazed and gasping for air. Once his vision stopped spinning Roxas saw Axel standing above him. His hands clenched into fists as he glared down at Roxas' father. Who lay sprawled on the concrete, blood spilling from his nose. Beside them Roxas' mother stood looking horrified, her eyes wide and her hands clamped over her mouth. Around them Roxas could see a crowd of people watching, looking scared or horrified as they watched his father.

Roxas' gaze traveled from his father to Axel and back, he tried to tell Axel not to hit him again but his voice still wouldn't work. He was vaguely aware of several bystanders rushing to his side. Asking him worriedly whether he was alright.

"He's not your son anymore," Axel spat, turning his back on the man. "Come on Roxas." He reached down and grabbed Roxas' hand, pulling him to his feet and storming away down the street.

Roxas tried his best to keep up with Axel's frantic pace, stumbling quite a few times only to be pulled back to his feet by the red head.

"Axel I-" Roxas said, finally regaining his voice as Axel pulled him around a corner, out of view of his parents or any of the bystanders. He broke off though as Axel stopped suddenly, spinning and wrapping his arms around him. Roxas felt the red head tremble as he clutched him to his chest, burying his face in the smaller boys' hair.

"Axel?" Roxas asked tentatively.

"I'm sorry Roxy," Axel whispered. Roxas could tell by his voice he was on the verge of tears. "I shouldn't have left you alone like that."

"Axe-"

"I knew there was a chance of meeting your parents here, I should have stayed with you. If I had stayed with you none of that would have happened. I'm so sorry. I promised to keep you safe but I can't even do that anymore," he choked. Roxas felt his heart ache at the sadness in the red heads voice. It killed him to hear the otherwise confident and cheerful boy reduced to this.

"Its okay, Axel. Please don't cry. It wasn't your fault." Roxas tried to assure him. He wrapped his arms around the red heads waist, burying his face in the boys' chest. "It's my fault, I provoked him."

"That doesn't mean it's not my fault. If I had been with you he wouldn't have been able to do that to you."

"Axel please. Stop blaming yourself." Roxas begged, he pushed away from the red head. Looking up into his eyes he could see the tears that shimmered within them. "I'm fine now. That's all that matters now right?"

Axel gave a small awkward laugh. " You're too forgiving Roxy." Axel said softly, leaning down to press his lips to Roxas' softly.

"'Course I am. You didn't do anything wrong."

* * *

"Oh my god Roxas! What happened?" Sora demanded, hand over his mouth as he stared at Roxas' neck.

Roxas laughed nervously. It had been two hours since his run in with his father. In that time a large blue black bruise had formed around his throat, perfectly matching the hand that had made it. It was no wonder that he kept getting weird looks from everyone who saw him.

"I-It's nothing," Roxas said, trying to play it off as no big deal.

"It is not 'nothing' Roxas." Axel scolded eyeing Roxas disapprovingly before looking up at Sora and Demyx, who stood beside the smaller brunette looking worried. "Roxas saw your father earlier."

"Oh my god. Did he do this to you Roxas?" Sora rushed forward, taking his brothers hands in his own as he watched him apprehensively.

"Yeah… I pissed him off," Roxas laughed self-consciously.

"Oh I'm so sorry Roxas!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms around the blonds' neck. "I can't believe him! He is such an asshole!"

"It's okay Sora. Really, I'm fine. I brought it on myself anyway. I shouldn't have provoked him like I did."

"Still! That doesn't mean he can choke you for it! Oh I wish I could teach him a lesson!" Sora fumed, letting go of Roxas in exchange for pacing angrily back and forth.

"Sora, calm down. I'm fine now, okay?"

"That's no-"

"Sora!" Roxas took hold of the brunettes shoulders, looking him square in the eyes. "I. Am. Fine. Okay?"

"Bu-"

"Now! How 'bout we go get some ice-cream? My treat!" Roxas offered, pulling his brother forward by the hand, heading toward the ice-cream parlor down the street.

"Roxas I-" Sora started, only to stop short as Roxas flashed him a glare. Behind the two of them Demyx and Axel followed quietly, wondering silently at the relationship the brothers shared. It was a strange one, to say the least.

"Okay, now you sit here," Roxas commanded, pushing Sora down into a chair. "And I'll go get us our ice-cream, 'kay?" Roxas didn't wait for an answer before walking into the shop.

"Roxas is acting… strange…" Demyx noted quietly to Axel as they approached the table Sora was sitting at.

"I don't think he likes making Sora worry. So he's trying to make it up to him."

"Ah," Demyx said, it made sense. "I'm going to go help him. I don't think he'll be able to carry it all."

"Okay, we'll be out here," Axel said, sitting down in a seat beside Sora, who stared grumpily off into the distance.

The two of them sat in silence for about two minutes when Axel noticed Sora stiffen suddenly.

"Hey baby! Why didn't you tell me you were going to be in town?" Axel watched as a thin silver haired boy slid into the empty seat on Sora's other side.

"What do you want?" Sora sniffed, not looking at the boy. Axel could see that his hands were clenched into fists beneath the table.

"Aw don't be so cold Sora. That's no way to treat your best friend," the boy said softly, leaning close to the brunette. Sora scooted as far away from the boy as his chair would allow, throwing the boy a nasty glare as he did so.

Axel cocked an eyebrow; he had never seen Sora like this before.

"You're not my best friend anymore, Riku." Axel's eyes widened, of course, he should have guessed that it was Riku.

"Sure," Riku said smoothly, reaching forward and brushing away a stray lock of hair that had fallen in Sora's face. "So who's this? Your boyfriend?" He nodded at Axel, who crossed his arms and watched him coldly. He didn't like this kid, not one bit.

"I'm Axel. Roxas' boyfriend."

"So the losers finally gotten a boyfriend. 'Bout time too. And you're actually not_ that _bad looking either." He looked the red head up and down, "Too bad I'm not into _thugs_."

Axel's lip curled up in a snarl but Riku didn't notice, he had already turned his attention back to Sora.

"So Sora, maybe we could go do something then…" He suggested, running a thumb across the boys cheekbone. Sora reached up to push him away but before he could a voice spoke up.

"Who are you?"

Sora looked up, his face twisting with panic as he saw Demyx standing beside the table, holding two ice-cream cones in his hands. Riku looked up slowly, his eye brow cocked as he looked Demyx up and down calmly.

"Why does it matter to you?" Riku asked coolly.

"Demyx I-" Sora started.

"It matters because that's my boyfriend you have your hands all over," Demyx said, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"Oh really now." Riku sneered. "Well Sora. I guess I should be going then. If you get tired of this _wanna be_ Kadaj is throwing a party tonight at his place. You're welcome to join me."

"Thanks I'll keep it in mind." Sora said with disgust.

At that Riku stood, giving Demyx and Axel one last look of amusement before strutting off.

"Demyx I-!"

"It's okay Sora. That was you're ex, right?" Demyx sighed, sitting down beside the brunette and handing him a cone. A second later Roxas appeared beside them, sitting beside Axel.

"Yeah."

"Riku being a whore again, Sora?" Roxas asked with a sympathetic tone.

"Yeah."

"I don't like him," Demyx said simply.

"Me either." Axel agreed.

"He called me a wanna be." Demyx glared at the table.

"He called me a thug." Axel scowled angrily.

Despite the upset atmosphere the twins couldn't help but laugh at the pouting boys.

* * *

**A/N: **Not a very good day to be the twins, lol.


	24. Chapter 24

**C****hapter 24**

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone shouted at once, raising their cups in the air and cheering. The twins laughed their arms around each others shoulders as they leaned forward and blew out the candles on the huge cake in front of them.

The crowd around them cheered again as the candles flickered out. Roxas and Sora pulled apart, throwing their arms around their boyfriends. Axel grinned, lifting Roxas into the air, spinning around as he kissed him. Behind them Demyx and Sora hopped up and down excitedly, arm in arm.

"Congrats Roxas!" Axel whispered into the blonds' ear as he set him down on the sand.

"Thanks," Roxas smiled before turning back to the others.

"Come on! We want some cake!" Reno urged, standing with his arm around Rude's shoulder.

"You're so impatient Reno!" Sora laughed as he picked up the cake cutter and started slicing.

"What can I say? I love cake!"

"That's why you're getting fat," Rude said.

Reno snorted. "I'm not getting fat. Besides, you like a little meat on my bones. Isn't that right big guy?" The red said flirtatiously, nudging rude with his hip and fluttering his eyes.

Rude grunted and looked away.

"Aw! No need to be shy about it!"

"Here here!" Sora laughed, putting two pieces of cake on the red heads plate. "Now go, you're holding up the line!"

"Ooo! Look Rude! Pink icing! Remember that one time when I…" Reno gushed as he followed Rude away from the table.

Roxas shook his head, laughing at the hyperactive red head. Picking up the other knife he cut out two pieces of cake for himself and Axel before leading the red head away from the crowd of people.

Together they walked to the shoreline, sitting down side by side just out of the oceans reach.

His friends had done a great job with the party. Who, despite his pleadings to include him, refused to let him help with the preperation. They had chosen the same location on the beach as the welcoming party had been, only instead of the makeshift dance floor and DJ they had had at the first party they had a real DJ, complete with flashing lights and the best music. They had gone all out with the decorations, stringing lanterns from the palm trees and hanging banners and balloons anywhere they could. They even hired a catering service for the food, though Tory insisted on baking the cake herself.

Quietly the two of them sat in the sand, enjoying their cake as they listened to the dark wave's crash into the beach and watched the stars sparkle as they glinted off the ocean water.

After a while they joined their friends once more, sitting around the bonfire joking and having a good time. Laughing especially hard when Tory dropped a sand crab on Demyx's head.

But despite every ones high spirits there was one person who wasn't acting himself. Roxas eyed Taven sympathetically. The orange haired boy looked out of it, preoccupied and nervous. Sure he laughed and talked with the rest of them, but the laughter never touched his eyes like it usually did. And the blond couldn't help but notice how the boy's eyes kept traveling back to Miles.

And he couldn't help but notice the look the brunette was giving his friend.

So when Taven stood, saying he needed a drink Roxas didn't hesitate to go with him.

"You like him," Roxas said as he walked beside his friend, his hands in his pockets.

Beside him Taven sighed, smiling slightly. "Is it really that noticeable?"

"Not really. I just know you well enough to know when something's changed."

Taven laughed, shaking his head and running his free hand through his hair.

"So what are you going to do?" Roxas asked, pouring punch into two cups, handing one to Taven.

Taven sighed, lifting his head and looking up at the stars. "I don't know. I've never been in a situation like this before, much less with a guy."

"Does that bother you?"

"To be honest, no it doesn't. It's just I don't have any experience with this kind of stuff, you know. Not many people, girls or guys, want to waste their time with a cripple like me when they can lust over the hot football players instead." He said, sounding somewhat bitter.

Roxas looked down, not saying anything. He had known Taven had never been in a relationship before, but he never knew the boy blamed it on his disability.

Taven sighed again. "Besides, I don't even know if he feels that way about me. What if I do something stupid and ruin our whole friendship. I mean, Mom's a druggie who never comes home and Dad's in jail so he's the closest thing to a real family I have…"

"Trust me Taven, Miles likes you."

"How do you know?" Taven asked, his voice was miserable. "How do you know he won't laugh at me if I tell him? How do you know he wont just leave me like everyone else I've cared about?"

"I've seen the way he looks at you…" Roxas said softly. "He looks at you the same way Axel looked at me when I first met him."

Taven said nothing; just let his eyes fall to the sand at their feet.

"Taven, please trust me. Everything will be okay, so don't be afraid to tell him how you feel."

The taller boy nodded silently.

"Good," Roxas smiled, patting Taven reassuringly on the shoulder before leading him back to the fire.

* * *

"So how does it feel to be eighteen?" Axel asked, his hand wrapped around Roxas' as they walked down the beach. The sounds of the party quickly being replaced with the quietness of the beach around them.

"Pretty good actually. It's nice. Knowing I'll never have to rely on my parents anymore, you know?" The blond said, his free hand unconsciously moving to his neck. Before the party Kairi had worked to cover up the massive bruise covering his throat, but even with the make up the dark bruise was clearly visible.

Axel squeezed the blonds hand reassuringly.

"You know… I still haven't met you're dad."

"That's right," the red head said. "But that's not too surprising though. I haven't seen him myself in close to three years."

"I'm sorry."

Axel shrugged, "Eh don't worry about it. As long as he keeps paying my rent it doesn't matter. He'll come back eventually."

"Where is he?" Roxas couldn't help but ask.

"Traveling the world. It was a lifelong dream of his. One day he decided to go for it. He left a note for me on the kitchen table saying he had sold the house and found me an apartment…" He let his voice trail off.

"Anyway lets not talk about this stuff anymore, this is you're big day, it shouldn't be ruined by talking about the past."

By this time the party wasn't even visible anymore, the two of them were completely alone.

"What should we do then?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Hmmm…" Roxas looked around, thinking. "I know! Come on, there's something I want to show you." His eyes lit up as he pulled the red head down the beach, heading toward the cliffs that lined the beach ahead of them.

"Okay okay, close your eyes!" Roxas told him, grinning.

Axel laughed and complied, allowing the blond boy to lead him forward.

"Careful, the rocks can be slippery," Roxas warned, leading the red head over and between boulders, heading away from the ocean.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Axel asked, laughing.

"Shhh… You'll see!"

Roxas led him forward for another few minutes before stopping. Underfoot Axel could feel sand again, and around him he could hear the soft echoing of water

"Okay open them."

Axel opened his eyes. He found himself standing on a small beach circling a small spring. Tall cliffs circled them on all sides but one, the only way out of the small canyon was a stream, a narrow path bordering it as it wound down toward the ocean. At the head of the small canyon was a waterfall which cascaded down the rocks into the spring at their feet.

"Wow…" Axel sighed, taking in everything.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Roxas asked, pulling Axel down to the sand beside him. "Sora and I found this place when we were seven. Only a few other people know of it."

"It's amazing," Axel told him.

"I hoped you would like it." Roxas smiled, leaning his head against the red heads shoulder.

"Like it? I love it," Axel told him; lifting the blonds chin so he could kiss him softly.

"I love you Roxas…" Axel said, pulling away slightly, looking Roxas in the eyes.

"I love you too Axel, more than anything." Roxas whispered back.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" The red head asked, not wanting to force the blond before he was ready.

"If it's with you I'm ready for anything…" Roxas said, closing his eyes and letting the red head push him back onto the sand.

* * *

Roxas sighed softly, laying his head against the red heads chest, hearing the soft drumming of his heart in his ear and feeling the slight rise and fall of his chest as he breathed in and out.

Axel closed his eyes and breathed deeply, his hand softly caressing the blonds back, enjoying the feel of the boy's soft skin against his.

"Roxas…"

"Mmmm?" The blond hummed, opening his eyes slightly, breathing in the red heads smoky scent.

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You were my first…"

Roxas lifted his head, looking up at Axel. "Really?"

Axel nodded.

"I love you." Roxas told him, lying his head back down on Axel's chest and laying his hand around the red heads waist.

"I love you too," Axel whispered, pushing his cheek against Roxas' hair and wrapping his arms around the boy. With a sigh he closed his eyes, holding Roxas against him; as if afraid he'd disappear before his eyes.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_Fuck! Stop looking at him! _Taven thought to himself when he realized he was staring, again. _He's going to notice, dumbass!_

Gritting his teeth he pulled his eyes away from Miles, fixing them on the fire which flickered back and forth brightly. With a sigh he leaned forward, resting his chin in his hand, elbow propped on his knee. His other hand gripped his cane tightly.

It had been close to two hours since his talk with Roxas, and the confidence the blond boy had given him had quickly drained away when he sat back down around the fire. Quickly being replaced with anxiety and fear which was now twisting into anger directed at himself.

_Dammit, _he cursed silently, glaring down at his twisted and scarred leg. _It would have been so much easier if that damn car had just killed me that day. _

"Oi Taven!" Miles said, placing a hand on Taven's shoulder, sounding worried.

"What?" Taven snapped, his anger and frustration getting the better of him. He turned his glare from his leg to Miles. A pang of regret washed through him as Miles looked at him, shocked and confused, it had been _years_ since Taven had snapped at anyone. He was always happy, _always. _And when he was angry he hid it, not letting anyone see. So for him to actually snap at someone was a rare occasion.

"You okay? You're acting kind of weird," Miles said, watching Taven with concern.

Taven watched him, not saying anything, for a moment he felt the anger slip away as he looked at Miles face. The face he had become so familiar with over the years. He felt the sudden urge to reach out for him, it would be so easy. He'd just have to lean forward the tiniest bit and touch his lips with his. If Miles would just give him some sort of sign. Some sort of signal that he felt the same way then it wouldn't have to be this hard.

_Why would he give me a fucking sign? He doesn't like me like that! Why would he ever like a cripple like me?_

"I need a drink," he said curtly, standing and limping away from the fire. _You're such an idiot. _He told himself as he moved quickly away from the party and out across the dark beach. He kept his pace up, fighting against the sand which tried its best to slow him. Clenching his teeth he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to fight the tears of frustration that threatened to overwhelm him at any moment.

"Taven!" He groaned softly as he heard Miles call out behind him. "Wait up!" He didn't slow but a few moments later Miles fell into step beside him, panting slightly from having to run to catch up.

"Are you okay man?"

"I'm fine." He said as he walked, keeping his eyes trained on the sand in front of his feet.

"Come on, something's up. I can tell so spill it." He paused waiting for Taven to answer, but he didn't.

"Is it your leg again? Does it hurt again?"

Taven felt something within him snap.

"Why does everything have to come back to my fucking leg!?" He shouted, stopping abruptly. He spun, facing a shocked Miles, his eyes brimming with tears.

"Wha-"

"Why does every fucking thing have to end up being about my leg? 'Oh are you okay? Do you need any help?' 'Aw what a poor dear! Let me get that for you.' I don't need yours or anyone else's sympathy! I can take care of my fucking self; I don't need your help living my life!"

Taven stood, panting, watching Miles through blurry eyes. Before him the brunette stood, his eyes wide and his face confused. Finally he couldn't control the tears anymore; he turned his back on Miles, not wanting him to see him cry.

"Taven I-"

"Please just go," he choked out. He didn't want Miles to see him like this.

"Taven-"

"Leave me alone. Okay? Just go!"

"Taven!" Miles finally shouted, sounding hurt. "What the hell is going on with you?"

"What the hell is going on? Fine! I'll tell you what's going on! I'm in love with my best friend!" He shouted, closing his eyes, his shoulders shaking.

"W-what?" Miles finally stuttered from behind him.

"You heard me! I love you! There! Now the cat's out'ta the bag! Haha, go ahead have a good laugh, because you know what Miles." He spun back around, tears streaming down his face, his eyes wide with fear. Miles stood unmoving before him, his eyes round as he stared up at the orange haired boy.

"I love you." Taven whispered.

"N-no-" Miles stuttered, backing away a step.

"Yes Miles. I love you."

At that Miles turned, sprinting away down the beach.

* * *

_I'm such an idiot…_

Taven sat in the sand, his bad leg stretched out in front of him, his other knee drawn to his chest, in the very same spot Miles had left him close to an hour ago.

The tears had long since stopped, leaving Taven to stare blankly at the dark ocean before him. He wondered silently about where Miles must have gone, or what he was thinking at the moment.

_You knew he would react that way, but you still did it anyway. You're so stupid. _

He sighed, resting his forehead on his knee. So much for Roxas' advice, he wondered what the blond would say when he found out just how wrong he was.

Lifting his head his eyes traveled back to the water. He felt a wave of hopelessness wash over him.

_Mom's abandoned me; Roxas is leaving again, Dad's in jail. I just scared Miles away for good. I'm never going to be able to go to college; I'm never going to be able to be a biologist. I'm never going to see the wolves. I'm never going to be able to do anything so why am I even alive?_

Before him the water glistened, beckoning him forward and for a moment he wanted to obey, to walk into the water and never come back. But a moment later he pushed himself to his feet, he was too much of a coward to ever do something like that.

Looking out at the sea he sighed and closed his eyes. _I better get home in case Mom decides to show up._

He turned his back on the water only to freeze, behind him, panting heavily, his face tear streaked as he watched him stood Miles.

Taven's momentary shock soon turned to anger, and he glared at the boy before him.

"Taven I-"

Taven spun, walking away before Miles could finish.

"Please Taven. I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"Didn't mean what?" Taven shouted, spinning back around. He was crying again, and his knuckles were white as he gripped his cane tightly. "To run off like that? To leave me there after I spill my guts?"

"I-I'm sorry! I was just-" Miles said pleadingly.

"I don't want to hear it." Taven said roughly, limping away.

"Taven, please. Don't leave!"

Taven kept walking, his fist clenched at his side, tears still sliding down his face.

"I love you Taven!" Miles shouted from behind him. Taven hesitated, unsure of whether or not Miles meant it. He was about to stop but then he remembered earlier. The feeling of helplessness he felt as he watched Miles sprint away down the beach.

"Nice try." He called back, his voice thick.

"God damn it Taven!" Miles shouted again, a moment later Miles grab onto his shoulder, spinning him around to face him.

"Get the he-" Taven's snarl was cut short though as Miles grabbed his lips in his. Taven could feel the tears slide down Miles' face as the boy pressed his lips urgently against his own.

A moment later Miles pulled away, his eyes pleading as he looked up at Taven, who stood shock still, his eyes wide with surprise.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Miles whispered roughly. "I was scared. I-I didn't know what to do." He reached up, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. "So I did the only thing I could think of, run."

Taven looked down on him for a few moments before smiling uncertainly. He reached up, running his thumb beneath Miles' eyes, wiping away his tears.

"You're such an idiot…"

Miles laughed shakily, smiling up at the taller boy.

Taven couldn't help but smile back as he leaned forward and kissed his friend gently. All the anger and hopelessness he had felt earlier gone.

* * *

**A/N: **I know this is a Kingdom Hearts fanfic but I needed a change so I decided to do a short chapter from Tavens POV =P

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

The couple entered the kitchen to a chorus of shouts and catcalls. Roxas could already feel his face heating up as all eyes turned to watch Axel and himself. Beside him Axel grinned happily and waved, his other arm around Roxas' waist.

"Woo! Look who finally decided to show up!" Brian called from his perch on the top of the refrigerator.

"You two have fun last night?" Sora asked, waggling his eyebrows as he pushed his way between them, laying his arms over their shoulders.

"You didn't break him, did you Roxas? 'Cause you know he was a vi- Ow!" Demyx whined indignantly as Axel smacked him on the back of the head. "What'd I do?"

"That's not something you share with other people."

"Wait! Axel, you were a virgin!?" Sora practically shouted, looking up at Axel incredulously.

"Really?!" Kairi jumped in. "That is so cute!" She gushed.

"Aww! Big bad Axel was a virgin!" Brian said in a singsong voice.

Roxas looked up to see Axel looking slightly embarrassed, a slight pink crawling across his cheeks.

"Hey hey now! I wasn't the _only _one who was a virgin," Axel said defensively.

"Who? Roxas? Of course he was a virgin!" Angela laughed.

"Yeah! Before you he had never even _kissed _someone, let alone slept with them!"

At this Axel's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Really?" He asked, leaning slightly so he could see Roxas around Sora, who still stood between them.

Roxas blushed deeper, shoving his hands in his pockets as he looked away, muttering unintelligibly under his breath.

"Aw Roxas! There's no need for you to be embarrassed!" Sora tried to comfort him.

"That is so adorable!" Axel exclaimed, pulling himself away from Sora he wrapped his arms around Roxas, holding him tightly against him, despite the smaller boy's struggles to break free.

"Get off'a me, asshole," Roxas growled as the red head held him tighter.

"Aw are you mad at me Roxy?" Axel whined.

"Yes I am," Roxas pushed away from him, his face still bright red. Without taking his eyes off the floor he made his way to the living room, finding it empty save for Taven and Miles, who were together on the couch. Crossing his arms he fell back into a recliner with a huff.

"It's safe in here," he sighed.

"Yeah, it's a mad house in there," Taven said quietly, smiling.

"You're telling me…" Roxas said under his breath as he looked up, taking in the two other boys. Taven was sitting on one side of the couch, his feet up on the coffee table, his cane leaning beside him. Miles lay stretched out on his back, his head lying in Taven's lap. His eyes were closed as he slept and Taven gently ran his hand over the boy's brunette hair.

Roxas raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Taven shrugged and smiled, "You were right.

"I'm glad," Roxas told him. And he was, he knew Taven had had a hard life, he deserved to have something good happen to him. "Do the others know?"

"Not yet. They've all been too absorbed in their own little world to notice. When we got back to the house then invaded the kitchen and we came in here, nobody's bothered us since."

"Lucky you. How are they still awake though? Usually they crash and burn around sunrise."

Taven sighed, shaking his head. "Tory came up with another one of her potions. This one's a mixture of red bull and a some other 'secret ingredients.' So far it's worked pretty well, though I'm not sure if it's entirely safe or not. Hell, I'm not sure if it's even legal."

"Ah-"

"Roxy!" Axel's voice cut him off as the red head rounded the corner. "Please don't be mad at me!" He said loudly, falling into the blonds lap and wrapping his arms around him, nuzzling his neck. "I didn't mean to make you mad!"

Roxas and Taven cocked their eyebrows, eyes on the red head.

"Umm… what exactly did they do to you Ax?" Roxas asked tentatively.

"Huh? Oh I just chugged three of Tory's new recipe!"

"Oh god," Roxas groaned.

"So does that mean your not mad at me anymore Roxy?" Axel asked, sounding hopeful as he looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes.

Roxas sighed, "I'm not mad at you."

"Yay! Thank you Roxy! I love you so fucking much! You know that!" Axel practically shouted, pulling Roxas into a bone crushing hug which left Roxas gasping for breath.

"What the hell…" A sleepy voice came from behind them, causing Axel and Roxas to look up. "Why are you people so loud so early?"

Taven laughed, looking down at Miles, who lay rubbing his eyes groggily. "Go back to sleep," he told him, his voice soft.

At Taven's voice Miles rolled over, wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist and burying his face in Taven's shirt. "Make them shut up…" he instructed, falling back to sleep almost instantaneously.

Immediately Axel's eyes lit up, a grin stretching across his face as his eyes traveled from Taven to Miles and back again questioningly.

Taven shrugged, smiling as he stroked the boy's hair gently.

"Hey guys!" Sora called from the kitchen. "We're going back to the beach to swim! Come on!"

* * *

"Woo… That was intense!" Sora announced, dropping to the sand beside his brother and Axel.

"Too bad you lost," Axel said.

"Yeah, you've lost your edge Sora. You used to be able to beat Brian with your eyes closed," Roxas teased.

"Hey! It's not my fault this is the first time I've swam in months!"

"Excuses, excuses," Roxas sighed, smiling.

"Hmph," Sora huffed, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Axel!" Demx called from out at the sand bar with everyone else. "Come on! It's our turn now!"

"Coming!" Axel shouted back. "I guess it's our turn," he said, turning to Roxas and kissing him briefly before standing and running into the water.

"I can't believe I lost to him," Sora said, still pouting.

"Don't worry, like you said you haven't swum since we moved. Any other time you would have beat him, and he knows it."

"I guess."

"Wow Sora. I must say, you've gotten soft if that loser can beat you," came a cocky voice. Roxas saw Sora's back stiffen and his eyes narrow slightly.

"Riku," he said, his voice emotionless and his eyes blank.

"Come on Sora. Stop being so cold," Riku sighed, crouching down between the two of them. "Hey there's Roxas." The silver haired boy said, looking Roxas up and down. "Still as scrawny as ever, aren't you?" He commented. "I see you've added to your collection," he raised an eyebrow, eyeing the long ropy scar running down his forearm and the scar on his belly.

"Try to off yourself again?"

Roxas narrowed his eyes, standing up and glaring down at Riku. "I got stabbed four times. I almost died."

"What a shame…" Riku said sympathetically. Roxas clenched his fists, trying his best to control himself.

"So Sora. You didn't come to the party. I was disappointed."

"I'm sure you were," Sora said, standing up and moving beside his brother.

"Oh I was, I was looking forward to catching up!" Riku insisted, standing up as well. "But you know I have some free time now if you'd like. It won't take too long."

"No thanks. I'd rather stay here."

"Aw, that's no fun. Come on, babe. I promise I'll show you a good time." He reached forward, grabbing Sora's wrist before he had time to react.

"Let go of me," Sora told him, trying to pull his hand away.

"What's wrong sweetie, I'm not going to hurt you." He tugged Sora forward, despite the brunette's struggles.

"Hey!" Roxas shouted. "Get of-"

"Let go," A low voice cut in, cutting Roxas off and stopping Riku in his tracks.

Riku looked from the hand gripping his arm tightly to the face glaring down at him.

"Now," Demyx ordered.

"Hey now. I don't want any trouble or anything," Riku said mockingly, letting go of Sora's wrist and raising his hands in the air. His eyes flicking briefly to Axel as the red head came to stand beside Roxas, his arm around the blond's waist.

As soon as Riku let go Sora took a step backwards, his eyes as blank as they had been the entire time. Demyx didn't look at him as he stepped forward, placing himself between the two boys.

"What're you doing here?" Demyx asked, his voice cool.

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"I think it is."

"Fine, I was just catching up with an old friend. Is that a problem?"

"You have no right to talk to him anymore. He doesn't want to see you."

"Isn't that his decision?"

"He loved you, and you threw him away like a piece of trash. He doesn't want to see you."

"Fine. He's never more than arm candy anyway." Riku said with a flip of his hand. "And the sex wasn't that good eith-"

Riku stumbled backwards, his hands flying to his nose, blood dripping through his fingers.

Sora stood staring at Riku, his hand clenched into a fist. Riku watched him incredulously, his eyes wide with shock.

Roxas looked at his brother, surprised. Not once, in all the years he had been with Riku, not once, despite the abuse the silver haired boy had put him through, had Sora raised a hand against him. Roxas couldn't help but feel it was about time.

"Get out of here," Demyx growled, stepping forward and wrapping his arm around Sora's shoulder, tucking the smaller boy close to his side.

When Riku stood where he was, his eyes defiant despite the blood flowing through his fingers Axel stepped forward. He narrowed is eyes, his hand hands clenching and unclenching threateningly.

"Now," he commanded.

With one last glare directed at Sora and Demyx he turned and left.

Axel stepped back, his arm winding around Roxas' waist once more. The four of them watched silently until Riku was out of sight.

Once he was gone Sora stood still, staring straight ahead as the tears began to flow from his eyes.

Without a word Demyx spun him around, pulling him into his arms. Silently Sora wrapped his arms around Demyx, burying his face in the brunette's chest as he sobbed quietly.

* * *

**A/N: **Next chapter back to the real world for everyone, sadly enough for them.

Just to let you guys know the next chapter probably wont be out 'til next week. Tomorrow I'm going to the beach for a few days then when I get back on Friday I have to work for two days then go to my college orientation. I have quite a busy week ahead of me. So I apologize in advance, lol.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"We're going to miss you guys so much!" Kairi crowed, throwing her arms around the twin's necks as tears dripped down her face.

"Come on Kairi, don't cry," Roxas told her, patting her on the back soothingly.

"Yeah! We'll come visit again over the summer. Okay?" Sora told her.

The red head pulled back and sniffed, looking at both of them. "Promise?"

"Promise," the boys said in unison. With another sniff Kairi smiled, taking a few steps backwards.

Sora and Roxas were standing in Kairi and Namine's driveway, their friends surrounding them. Behind them Cloud packed the car, mumbling something about a headache and noisy kids. Beside him Aerith said her goodbyes to Reno and Rude, who insisted on seeing them off like everyone else.

"Keep in touch, okay guys?" Brian said, stepping forward and patting the twins on the shoulder. "You two too, 'kay? And keep them under control." He said, winking at Demyx and Axel.

"Will do," Demyx laughed.

"Come back and visit soon," Angela told them, hugging the four of them.

"Sure. I can't wait to see what you do with you're hair this time," Roxas laughed as he hugged the girl goodbye.

"He's your responsibility now." Tory stepped up, pointing a finger at Demyx as she glared up at him. "If _anything _happens to him I will come up there and personally kick your ass, understood?"

"U-understood, ma'am." Demyx said quickly, looking nervous.

"Don't worry Tory. Demyx takes real good care of me."

The girl mumbled, casting Demyx one last disapproving look before stepping back with the others.

Together Taven and Miles stepped up, hands clasped.

"We'll see you when you guys come back," Miles told them, giving Sora a quick hug.

"Yeah, stay safe until then," Taven said, wrapping his arms around Roxas. "Thanks for the advice," He whispered in the blonds ear.

"No problem," Roxas smiled. "Good luck you two."

The two of them smiled before stepping back in place.

"Take care guys," Namine said sweetly, giving the twins a hug before moving on to Axel and Demyx. "Take care of them for me." She told the taller boys.

"We will," they promised.

"Come on people, we're going to miss the ferry!" Cloud shouted as he climbed in the car.

"Well I guess we have to go," Sora said sadly.

"Bye guys!" They waved, climbing into the waiting cars.

"Keep in touch!"

"Bye!"

"See ya!"

Their friends called and waved as they backed out of the driveway. Roxas waved and smiled; stopping only once they turned the corner and were out of view. With a sigh he turned forward, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"Tired?" Axel asked, reaching over from the driver's seat to grasp the blonds' hand.

"Yeah… Those guys know how to wear you out, I swear."

"I'm gonna miss this place," Axel said sadly as he looked around at the palm trees as they passed.

"We'll come back once summer starts, don't worry," Roxas squeezed his hand.

"Yeah…"

They fell quiet, Roxas letting his eyes close and Axel looking thoughtfully out of the front window as he drove behind Cloud.

"So the trial starts tomorrow," the red head finally said.

"Unfortunately," Roxas sighed.

"You'll do fine. I hear Cloud's friend Tifa is a great lawyer."

"Yeah… I'll just be happy when it's done and over with."

"I know sweetie. We all will be." Axel leaned over, pressing his lips against the blonds' hair reassuringly.

* * *

"I'll fucking beat his ass!" Paine snarled, her fists clenched as she glared at the door. "He can't fucking do that to you!"

"Paine! Really, it's fine!" Roxas told her. "I'm fine, it's no big deal!"

"Do you really fucking think that!" The leather clad brunette rounded on him and Roxas could almost feel the anger rolling off of her.

"Paine's right, Roxas." Armand said gently from beside the blond. "He can't do that to you and get away with it."

"But-" Roxas started to protest.

Roxas was standing in the center of Paine's massive living room, his friends spread out around the room, including Sora and Demyx. After arriving back home Paine invited them over to hang out, wanting to get away from the fuming Cloud who was not in the best of moods after enduring the long trip with the two hyper active brunettes, they gladly accepted.

But not Roxas was wishing they hadn't. The four of them had barely been their a minute before Paine saw the bruise, which still wrapped around his neck, and demanded what happened.

"He could have killed you, you dumbass! And you don't even want to press charges, how fucking stupid can you be!" Paine shouted at him.

Maybe it was the fatigue getting to him, maybe it was leaving his friends again, or maybe it was the fact that the trail was tomorrow but Roxas felt something snap inside of him.

"I DON'T WANT TO SEND ANYONE ELSE TO FUCKING JAIL! THAT MAKES ME A DUMBASS THEN!?" He shouted back at her, glaring up at her as she glared down at him.

"Of course it doesn't, Roxas. But Paine does make a valid point. He could have killed you, Roxas. You can't just let it go like this." Armand placed his hand on the blond's shoulder.

"Well I am," the blond growled, brushing Armands hand away and stomping out of the room.

A moment later he heard footsteps behind him.

"Roxas wait!" Axel called, running up after him. "Hold on, okay." He said, stepping in front of the blond and blocking his way.

"What?" Roxas said, not looking at the red head.

"Roxas, they're only trying to help, you know that. They don't mean anything by it. They're just trying to do what's best for you."

"What, by calling me a dumbass for not sending my dad to jail?" He shouted, glowering at Axel.

"That's not what she meant Roxas. You know Paine; she's not very good at this kind of thing."

"Hmph," Roxas snorted, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Roxas please don't be angry at them. They're just trying to look out for you. If you don't want to press charges then you don't have to, alright?"

"I don't want to. I don't ever want to have contact with that man again."

"That's fine! Okay? You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Really?"

"Of course!" Axel reached out, pulling Roxas into his arms and pressing him against his chest.

Roxas stood still for a few moments, feeling as the last of his anger drained from him.

"Fine," he finally said, wrapping his arms around the red heads waist and hugging him back.

"Good," Axel sighed, pulling away slightly and pressing his lips to Roxas' forehead.

"You know it doesn't look like it's healing though," Axel said, sounding concerned as he stepped back and looked at the blonds bruise. "It still looks like it did a week ago, maybe you should go see a doctor or tell Armand or something…"

"I'm fine, Axel. It was a bad bruise; it'll take a while for it to heal."

Axel nodded, looking unconvinced, but not pressing the matter any farther. "So you ready to go back in?"

Roxas sighed. "Is Paine going to kill me?"

"I dunno actually. You're the first person I've known who's ever shouted back at her like that. Most people, including me and everyone else, are too scared that she'd kick our ass."

"Oh great, so now I don't know what to expect."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Of course you will," Roxas rolled his eyes, smiling as he grabbed the red heads hand. Together they walked back into the living room.

"About fucking time faggots." Paine said as they walked through the door. "You better come get some pizza before us fat ass's eat it all."

Roxas cocked an eyebrow and looked up at Axel questioningly. The red head shrugged, moving forward and sitting on one of the free couches. Roxas, giving Paine a suspicious and wary look sat down beside the red head.

"So how was your vacation?" Paine asked, laying down, her feet in Zexions lap and her head on Rikku's.

"It was great!" Axel told her.

"Oh! We found you're twin Paine! I swear this girl is related to you or something!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Really now? So who is this girl?"

"Our friend Tory. She's like you in miniature, only not a lesbian." Roxas told her with a laugh.

"Come Roxas I told you I got a vibe from her! Besides I saw how she looked at Angela!" Axel tried to convince him, but Roxas just shrugged, taking a bite of pizza.

"Anyway, she's just like you Paine. She's just as protective of Sora as you are of Zexion."

Paine cocked an eyebrow. "I doubt that. I'd skin anyone who touches my Sexy Zexy."

"Aw Paine. Your making me blush!" Zexion giggled.

"She tried to set my hair on fire!" Demyx told her.

"I think I need to meet this girl," Paine said.

"You should come with us next time we go down there!" Sora suggested. "We could rent out a house for the summer or something!"

"Or I could buy us a house, either one," Paine said nonchalantly with a wave of her hand.

"Oh nice way to rub it in that we're all poor," Axel said, mocking offense.

"Psshh, it's not my fault you refuse to let me loan you money."

"You know I don't like borrowing money."

"Yeah, 'cause you're a loser."

"I'm not a loser!"

"Yes you are. So it's decided, we're buying a house on Destiny Island for this summer."

"Hell yeah!" Tidus shouted.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Rikku joined in.

Roxas grinned as he saw his friends banter excitedly. He couldn't help but think it was going to be the best summer of his life.

If only he knew how wrong he was…

* * *

**A/N:** Next up the trial, then the real drama starts.

These guys are in for a rough ride.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Roxas took a shaky sigh and closed his eyes, leaning forward so his forehead rested in his hand.

"Cheer up Roxas. You'll do fine!" A voice said confidently, and Roxas heard as the chair next to him slid out.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick," he groaned, leaning back in his seat as he tried to fight the feeling of nausea as it swept through him.

"Just relax, it'll all be over soon," came a familiar voice from behind him. Roxas looked over his shoulder to see Axel leaning over the partition separating the spectator seating from the front of the courtroom.

The trial was set to start in less than ten minutes and Roxas could feel as his nerves increased with every moment that passed by.

"Yeah. It'll take no time, with our evidence there's no way they'll be able to save themselves!"

Beside him Tifa grinned but her enthusiasm only made Roxas groan and pull at his tie, which suddenly felt like it was ten times too tight. He was not in the mood to listen to the self-assured woman.

In an attempt to distract himself Roxas turned in his chair, looking out over the court room. At the table parallel to the one he was at sat the defendants, Seifer, Fuu, and Rai, and their lawyer, a tall silver haired man named Xemnas.

Behind Roxas the benches set up for spectators were empty, save for Cloud, Aerith and Sora. On the other half of the room sat the defendant's families.

"I don't want to do this," Roxas whimpered, looking up at Axel pitifully.

"Well get over it," came a loud voice accompanied by a low rumbling. Roxas looked toward the back of the room to see Paine strutting down the aisle wearing her usual leather outfit. Behind her the rest of the gang followed, talking excitedly to one another. In his seat Cloud sighed loudly, shaking his hand and pinching the bridge of his nose. "'Cause you're doing it whether you want to or not."

"Now now Paine. You're in a court room now, you have to keep your voice down," Armands chuckled lightheartedly.

"Wh-what are you guys doing here?" Roxas stuttered as he looked up at Paine and Armand as they made their way over beside Axel. Behind them the rest of the kids filed into their seats.

"What do you think?" Paine snorted, her hands on her hips. "We're here to see these punk asses get sent to jail!" She said loudly, casting Seifer and the rest a look that could kill. Smirking as they looked her up and down, sending her disgusted looks.

"As Paine's trying to say Roxas. We're here to support you." Armand said with a small laugh.

"Like I said we're here to see these ass cakes go to jail!" Paine said, exasperated.

"Roxy! You don't look like you feel good! Are you okay!?" Zexion asked, popping up between Axel and Paine.

"I'm fine," Roxas said unconvincingly.

"Are you sure, hun? 'Cause you look ready to blow chunks." He said, leaning forward and eyeing Roxas worriedly.

"I'm sure Roxas appreciates that image right now, but you guys should go sit down, it's about to start." Tifa said good-naturedly.

"Good luck sweetie, you'll do great!" Zexion gushed, leaning forward and planting a kiss on Roxas' cheek and darting away before the blond boy could even react.

"Yeah, good luck faggot. Send those cunt buckets where they belong." Paine said, turning around and sashaying to her seat beside Rikku and Zexion.

"Language, Paine! Language!" Armand called after her. "Good luck Roxas."

As Armand turned his back Roxas looked up at Axel.

"Help me," the blond boy said pleadingly.

A regretful smile stretched across the red heads face. "Sorry baby." Axel leaned forward, kissing Roxas gently. From the other side of the room they could hear a chorus of ew's and gagging noises. "Just ignore them, Roxas. You'll do perfect, I know it."

* * *

"Oh. My. God." Roxas groaned, falling backwards onto the bench. "That was the single worst moment of my life!"

"You did great, Roxas!" Axel said excitedly, sitting down beside the blond boy and wrapping his arms around his shoulder.

The two of them were sitting in a hallway off the main court room, around the corner they could hear their friends gathered around the vending machines. The trial had barely taken two hours. And now all they had to do was wait for the jury to make their decision.

"Right… I've never stuttered so much in my _entire life!"_

"Aw come on, you weren't stuttering _that_ bad."

Roxas turned his eyes to the red head, giving him a look that would have scared Paine herself.

"Okay, maybe it was bad. But other than that you were great! Besides, the stuttering worked in your favor I think. All the old ladies on the jury were hanging on our every word. You probably couldn't here them but they were practically gushing over how cute you were and how horrible it must have been if you were that scared!"

Roxas groaned loudly, leaning back and closing his eyes, his face blushing from humiliation.

"Roxas."

The blond opened his eyes to see Cloud and Aerith sitting down beside him, in his hand Cloud held a bottle of soda and a candy bar.

"Well you gonna take it or what?" Cloud said impatiently.

"Thanks." Roxas took the soda and candy from Cloud, wondering where this sudden show of affection and thoughtfulness had come from.

Cloud grunted, tearing open his own candy bar.

"You did great out there Roxas!" Aerith said, leaning around Cloud so she could give Roxas a smile.

"You sounded like you had a speech impediment." Cloud said simply, taking a bite of food.

Roxas hunched his shoulders, his blush deepening. He felt as Axel shifted closer, hugging Roxas closer, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly.

"There's no way their getting off." His brother said, his voice emotionless. "You did good."

Roxas sat for a moment, watching his brother, surprised.

"Thanks," he said with a small smile.

"Roxas?" Came Armand's voice, Roxas looked up to see the man appear around the corner. "It seems the jury's already made their decision.

"Already? It's only been like what? Ten minutes?" Roxas asked.

"I guess it wasn't a hard decision then." He said with a smile before disappearing down the hall.

* * *

"Wooo! Party at my place!" Paine shouted, her arm around Roxas' shoulder as she led the group from the court room. "I'm so proud of you! Sending those ass hats where they belong. Come on, this calls for some serious partying!"

Roxas laughed as Paine led him into the parking lot, not minding as her arm pressed painfully against the bruise around his neck. He was too relieved to care about something so minor.

"'Ey! Paine! Let me have a chance with him before you cart him off to your dungeon of pleasure, or whatever you call it these days." Axel called, trotting up beside them and wrapping his arm around Roxas' waist.

"Fine take 'im, fire-crotch. And it's the _Palace_ of Pleasure now, just so you know." Paine sniffed letting go of Roxas in exchange for draping herself over Rikku.

"We'll meet you guys there!" Axel shouted over his shoulder as he started to lead Roxas away.

"Uhh… shouldn't we tell Cloud and Aerith where we're going?" Roxas asked tentatively, looking over his shoulder.

"I think they'll be able to figure it out, what with the way Paine was shouting 'Party at my place." Axel laughed, opening the door of his truck. Before Roxas could react the red head scooped him into his arms, climbing into the truck and slamming the door behind him.

A split second later Roxas felt Axel's lips collide with his own as the red head pushed him back against the leather seat. Roughly the red head kissed him, his hands coming up, running through blond hair. Roxas uttered a low moan, closing his eyes as the red head's tongue slipped past his lips. His hands came up, gripping the red spikes roughly.

With urgent fingers the red head went to work unbuttoning the blond's jacket and shirt.

"Wa-wa-wait!" Roxas suddenly pulled away, gasping for breath.

"What?" Axel asked, a smile tugging at his lips as he watched the blond boy beneath him.

"Wh-what are we doing?" He asked.

"What do you mean? You won your trial" Axel cocked his head to the side. "We're celebrating!" He said with a smile before leaning down pushing aside the blonds dress shirt, his teeth gently teasing the skin along his collar bone.

"I don't think this is how most people celebrate this," Roxas said, trying his best to hold in a moan that threatened to break loose.

"So? We're not most people."

"Axel."

The red head sighed, pulling his head up so he could look the blond in the face.

"Fine. I'm horny. And you just look so _cute_ in a suit."

* * *

**A/N: **So show of hands, how many of you guys are going to Otakon next month?


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"I hate school!" Sora groaned.

"We all do," Roxas pointed out from his spot at the coffee table.

"Why do they have to give us so much right after spring break!" The brunette complained, stretching out across the couch behind Roxas.

"Sora, it's been a week since we got back."

"Exactly! It's only been a week!"

Roxas sighed, shaking his head and smiling. "You're just too lazy is all."

"I am not lazy!' Sora squeaked indignantly.

"Uh, yeah you are."

"Hmph," Sora crossed his arms, not looking at his brother.

It had already been a week since the trial had ended. Since then life had resumed it's normal pattern. School, homework then out with his friends. With the exception that Seifer and his gang were no where to be seen at school, seeing as they were currently spending at least ten years each behind bars.

Roxas opened his mouth to speak again when a loud knocking came from the front door.

"Oi faggot! Let me in!" Came Paine's loud, impatient voice as she continued to pound on the door.

Roxas cocked an eyebrow, looking questioningly at Sora, who just shrugged. Climbing to his feet Roxas made his way to the door, opening it cautiously.

"I'll have him back to you later!" Paine called into the apartment as she grabbed the blond's wrist.

"Alright! Thanks Paine!" Aerith called from the kitchen.

"You. Me. Now." The girl said as she pulled Roxas away from the door, leading him downstairs.

"Wa-wait! What's going on!"

Paine said nothing as she pulled him along behind her, angling toward a modest black sedan which sat idling in the parking lot out front.

Pulling the door open Paine pushed him roughly inside, climbing in after him and slamming the door shut once more.

"Now Paine-" Armand started, looking back at the two of them in his rearview mirror. But he stopped as Paine reached up, quickly pulling away the bandages that wrapped around the blonds neck, hiding the bruise that still wrapped around it from view.

Roxas had taken to wearing it once school had started. It was easier than making excuses or telling the real story.

"Wa-wait Paine!" Roxas stuttered, trying to push the girl away.

Finally Paine pealed away the last of the bandage, revealing the still darkly colored bruise.

"She was right," Paine said, grabbing Roxas' chin and lifting up, twisting his head so she could better see his neck. "It's not healing." With that she let go, sitting back and buckling her seatbelt, leaving Roxas pinned against the far door, looking confused and somewhat frightened.

"Thank you, Paine. But I'm sure we could have figured that out without scaring the boy."

Paine shrugged, looking out the window.

"Wh-what's going on?" Roxas finally asked.

"I'm sorry Roxas. I should have known it would have been better for me to get you myself. Aerith called this morning, she's concerned that your bruise isn't healing and that you've been feeling tired a lot lately. So we're taking you to the hospital to get some tests done."

"Tests!? No wait, I'm fine though! Really!" Roxas protested quickly.

"We can't be too careful. Besides it's not going to hurt to get a few tests done, is it?"

"No bu-!"

"Good!" Armand said cheerfully, pulling from the parking lot and angling toward the hospital.

* * *

Roxas wasn't sure why he was feeling so nervous. They were only running a few tests, just to be careful. Armand himself had said it was all just a precaution, that there was probably nothing wrong. That they were all just being too quick to jump to conclusions.

But even so Roxas felt jittery as he sat in the small white room, waiting for the nurse.

Across the room sat Paine, her legs and arms crossed as she popped her gum loudly, a bored look on her face.

"That gown suits you," she said sarcastically.

"I know, I wish I could wear them more often," Roxas said, rolling his eyes.

They fell quiet again; Roxas shifted slightly, his paper gown rustling.

A few moments later the door swung open and a nurse bustled in.

"Hello their Roxas! How are you?" She said happily.

"I'm fine."

"That's great! Now the Doctor said he already did the rest of the tests, all that's left is a blood test. I hope our not afraid of needles!"

Roxas shook his head, "I'm not."

"Good! Now let me have that," she said, reaching out and grabbing Roxas wrist as she tore open the wrapper for a disinfectant wipe with her teeth. As she swiped it over the crook of his elbow her eyes drifted downward, falling on the scars that crossed his forearm and the long ragged one left by Seifer which ran from the inside of his wrist to the inside of his elbow.

"Poor dear! Those are some scary scars there! You're lucky you made it through all of that!" She crowed, looking at him sympathetically.

Roxas looked slightly taken aback, usually people asked what had happened before jumping to conclusions.

"H-how did you know what they were from?"

"Sweetie, when you've been in this business for as long as I have you get good at judging these sorts of things." She said sadly, lifting a syringe and pulling the cap off. "You've stopped, right hun?"

"Y-yeah."

"He better have," Paine said, her voice even as she watched Roxas. "If not I'll kill him myself."

The nurse chuckled. "You've got a good friend there. No you'll feel a slight pinch." Roxas didn't flinch as the needle pierced his skin; he was too busy looking at the scars that marked his wrist. He could remember how it felt to make each and everyone of them. And he could remember just how scared he was when he felt Seifers blade sink into his skin, ripping easily through.

"There! All done sweetie! You can go ahead and get dressed. Oh and your father said to tell you to go treat yourselves at the cafeteria. He has some business to take care of but he'll be done soon." She informed Paine.

As the nurse left the room Paine stood slowly, taking her time. Roxas sat silently on the examination table, feeling the after affects of his nostalgia.

"If I ever catch you doing it again, I _will _kill you." She said evenly. "Even if I have to drag you back from hell with my bare hands. And you know I can do it too," with that she turned, pulling the door shut behind her.

* * *

"You're slow," Paine said, falling into step beside Roxas.

"Well sorry. I tend to wear more clothes than you seem accustomed to."

"Very true," she said, pulling a cigarette from her pocket.

"Why _do _you always wear that stuff?" Roxas asked, motioning to her leather outfit.

"What can I say? I like to turn heads," she shrugged.

They both fell quiet as they walked onto the elevator, moving to the back, letting two more people board before pressing the button.

"Mommy, do you think Emily will like her present?" The little girl said, lifting up a stuffed horse, a red ribbon tied around its neck.

"She'll love it," the woman said with a smile.

Paine and Roxas watched silently as the girl's face fell slightly.

"Mommy," she said again, reaching up and tugging on her mother's shirt. "Why did Emily have to come back to the hospital?"

"Emily's sick. You know that sweetie," the woman said, her voice sad.

"Is Emily going to get better?"

"Of course she will," she said, but her face said otherwise. "Oh here's our floor."

The two of them watched as the little girls face lit up when the doors opened.

"Emily!" She called, running from the elevator and throwing her arms around a frail girl seated in a wheelchair. The girl looked to be about fifteen, her head bald, dark circles ringing her eyes. But her smile was large as she wrapped her arms around the little girl.

Roxas felt tears tug at his eyes as he watched the scene before him. The door to the elevator closed then, blocking the small family from view.

"Poor girl…" Roxas said softly, sticking his hands in his pockets and looking down at the floor. "I wonder if she'll be okay…"

"Who knows…" Paine sighed.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Hell yeah! In your face!" Axel howled, laughing and clapping his hands.

"Be quiet, asshat. Guitar hero is harder if you already know how to play the guitar." Demyx said defensively.

"Excuses! You're just upset I beat your hippie face!"

"Hey! Be nice to my baby, he's sensitive!" Sora butted in, throwing his arms around Demyx' neck.

Roxas laughed, smiling from his spot on Demyx' bed as he watched the three of them on the floor.

"Rematch. Now." Demyx demanded.

"Nope, it's Roxas' turn to play me!" Axel said pulling the guitar from the brunette's hands.

"Fine," Demyx huffed, still beaten up over his lose to the red head. But his attention was quickly diverted as Sora gave him a playful peck on the lips.

"Do I have to?" Roxas sighed; he hated playing video games with the three of them. He wasn't very good and he wasn't fond of loosing constantly so he usually preferred to sit on the sidelines and watch the three of them go at it themselves.

"Yes you do." Axel said, reaching up and tugging on Roxas' wrist. "Get your ass down here."

With a sigh Roxas slid to the floor, smiling as Axel kissed him on the cheek before turning his attention to the screen.

Two days had passed since Paine and Armand had taken him to the hospital. Since then Roxas hadn't been able to completely shake the anxiety that he had felt at the hospital. And he couldn't get the memory of the little girl and her sister out of his head. Every time he closed his eyes he could see the girls face, her tired eyes, and her thin wrists.

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath as his fingers slipped on the keys. His brow furrowed as he struggled to get back into the rhythm of the song. Beside him Axel's fingers moved furiously, hitting every key at the right time, a happy smile on his face.

"See. This is why I don't play video games." Roxas said as the song ended and their scores popping up on screen.

"It's okay Roxas, it takes practice," Axel told him, wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him onto his lap.

"I don't like video games," Roxas pouted, crossing his arms.

"Okay okay I get it," Axel laughed, leaning forward and nuzzling the blonds' neck. "No more video games."

"Good," Roxas leaned forward and kissed the red head softly.

"Sorry guys," Roxas looked up to see Demyx's mother standing in the doorway, looking slightly embarrassed. "Umm, Roxas there's someone here for you."

"Oh, okay," Roxas said, climbing to his feet. "I'll be right back," he said to Axel before following Demyx's mother through the house.

When they got to the door Roxas was surprised to see Paine standing there, arms crossed, her fingers tapping away rapidly.

"Thanks," she said to Demyx's mother, who nodded politely, disappearing into the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Roxas asked.

"I'm here to get you, there's something you need to hear, come on." She said, her usual cocky attitude gone, replaced by an anxious demeanor.

"Why? What's wrong?" Roxas asked, thrown off by the change in her behavior, he had never seen her act like this before.

"You'll see, come on." She repeated, turning her back on him and walking toward the driveway.

"Roxas, what's going on?" Axel asked, looking down at him from the top of the stairway.

"Oh, um nothing. Paine just needs some help. I'll see you later. 'kay?" He said quickly, trying to keep the fear that had begun creeping through him from his voice.

"Oh, okay… see ya…" Axel said, looking concerned.

"Bye…" Roxas turned, about to follow Paine before he stopped, with a second thought he turned and trotted quickly up the stairs.

"Love you," he said, kissing Axel quickly before following Paine outside.

"So what's going on?" He asked again, falling into step beside Paine, who had been waiting for him beside the garage.

"You're tests came back…"

"Already? What did they say?" He asked quickly, feeling as the fear doubled, settling heavily in the pit of his stomach.

Paine, looked away, and Roxas could see her forehead crease slightly as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Dad and I already picked up Cloud and Aerith, they're in the car now."

"But why? What's going on?" He was already starting to panic. It was something bad, it had to be. Paine wouldn't be acting like this if it wasn't important. Before Roxas could help it the face of the girl in the wheel chair popped into his mind. Quickly he pushed it away, not wanting to think of the possibility.

Paine remained silent, moving to the passenger door she climbed in without a word.

"What's wrong with me?" Roxas asked, climbing in to the back seat of the large SUV.

Aerith looked scared, Cloud looked like his usual stoic self, only his jaw was clenched and his mouth set in a hard line. Armand looked back at him in the rearview mirror.

"Roxas-"

"What's going on with me?" Roxas demanded.

"I think I should let the Doctor tell you."

* * *

Roxas was already trembling as he sat in the waiting room. Beside him Cloud stared straight ahead. To any other person he would have looked like his usual indifferent self, but not to Roxas. Roxas could see the little differences in his brother's demeanor, and he had never seen his brother look this scared before. Beside Cloud Aerith sat, her hands shaking slightly as she held onto Clouds, Roxas could tell she was trying to keep herself under control.

On his other side sat Paine and Armand. Paine worrying her bottom lip and tapping her fingers against her leg. That above all scared Roxas. Paine was supposed to be the cool one, the one who never lost her head in situations like this, the one you could always count on to cheer you up. On Paine's other side Armand sat quietly, a sad look on his usually happy face.

With a shaky breath he closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. It had to be a misunderstanding. They were probably overreacting. He was going to be fine. Right?

"Roxas…" A deep voice came; Roxas opened his eyes to see a man in a white lab coat peer from an examination room across the room. The Doctor motioned to come in and Roxas climbed unsteadily to his feet.

But before he could take a step Paine grabbed onto his wrist. Roxas looked back questioningly only to see Paine look away quickly and drop his hand. The boy could have sworn he saw tears in her eyes before she looked away.

With one last concerned look at Paine Roxas followed Cloud and Aerith into the room.

"Have a seat Roxas," the Doctor said, motioning at the examination table against the wall. Cloud and Aerith took a seat in the chairs beside it.

With a sigh the Doctor pulled up the last seat, sitting down heavily and clasping his hands.

"Roxas… There's no easy way to say this…" He said, his voice carefully trained so that every word came out perfect.

Roxas gripped the side of the table, his body was trembling. That's not what the doctors supposed to say. He's supposed to say it's no big deal, that he's fine. That his whole thing was a joke.

The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry. This is always difficult to tell someone so I'm just going to go ahead and say it." He looked up at Roxas, his eyes pained and regretful.

"It's-"

Roxas felt the world shrink around him as the doctor spoke, his body froze and the ceiling tilted up toward him. The one word echoing in his head as everything grew black.

"_Leukemia." _

_

* * *

_**A/N: **This chapter reduced me to a mess. I was shaking so bad when I wrote it. If Roxas had started crying I probably would have to. God, I'm horrible to my characters for the things I put them through ='[

Oh and if you want to be even more depressed these are the songs that actually gave me the idea for this story. They're from youtube, so just add these to the end of the URL. For some reason Fanfic won't let me put the whole link in =/

/watch?v=R42HSgQKlEE

and

/watch?v=jD83D8-ZeXw


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Okay I know I said this earlier in the story but I'm just going to repeat it so you guys know. I am not a doctor. Everything I know about leukemia has come from Wikipedia and a few other medical websites dedicated leukemia. I know not everything is going to be 100% accurate. And I have taken a few liberties with it. Just chalk it up for artistic license. Okay enough from me for now, here's the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 31**

The first thing Roxas heard was sobbing.

"Why?" A voice choked out.

Cloud? Roxas thought, confused, it couldn't be his brother, his brother didn't cry.

"He doesn't deserve this," the voice said, wiping out all doubt in Roxas mind. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

Why was Cloud crying? Cloud doesn't cry. Cloud's never cried. Not when he broke his leg in elementary school. Not when Dad beat him senseless after he ran away for a week. Not when Roxas was in the hospital four months ago.

What could have happened to make _Cloud _cry like this?

"Not after everything he's already been through."

"Shhh… I know…" Aerith said softly, Roxas could tell she was crying too.

"But how? How could we not have caught it sooner?" Cloud asked desperately.

"The doctor said this form of leukemia progresses rapidly…"

Leukemia? What are they talking about?

Suddenly the memory rushed back to him. The doctor telling him the news, the ceiling tilting up to meet him.

Leukemia. He couldn't have leukemia; it had to be some kind of mistake. Only little kids and old people got leukemia, not eighteen year olds. Armand and Paine said he was going to be fine. The doctors must have gotten the tests mixed up; someone else had leukemia, not him. This couldn't be happening to him. Life had just started getting good again. He had his Cloud and Aerith, and his friends; he was finally away from his parents. He had Axel. This couldn't be happening to him, it was too unfair.

"Roxas I know you're awake," A soft voice said, it was Paine's voice.

Reluctantly Roxas opened his eyes, squinting as the light from the room flooded in. Immediately he knew where he was. It was the same room he was in months ago, the room Armand had prepared for him. It looked just as he had left it.

Slowly he looked around him, to his right was Paine. Her eyes were blank as she watched him but Roxas could see the tear stains on her cheeks although her eyes were now dry.

On his left sat Cloud and Aerith, tears still falling from their eyes. Aeriths arm wrapped around Clouds slumped shoulders, her hair falling in wisps from her usually perfect braid.

In a chair beside the window sat Armand. His usual smiling face was gone, replaced by a sorrowful expression.

"Roxas…" Cloud said softly.

"What's going on? What happened?"

"You fainted when the doctor told you the news." Paine told him, her voice calm and controlled, emotionless.

"T-this can't be right though Right?" Roxas asked, looking from face to face. He was panicking again. "It has to me some kind of mistake. Armand, can't you test me again?"

Armand stood, moving slowing to the seat beside Paine.

"We already did. Several times… They all came back the same…"

"B-but…" Roxas said, trying to find someway around what Armand was saying. Trying to find someway to prove that he was wrong, that he was fine.

Finally he gave up, slumping forward and covering his face in his hands, hiding the tears that had started to fall.

"H-how l-l-l-long do I have?" He asked eventually, his voice barely above a whisper.

Around him everyone shifted slightly.

"Less than a year, if we're lucky…" Armand finally said.

"A y-y-year?" Roxas looked up at the man, his eyes wide with fear.

Armand nodded, "It's a very rare form called acute promyelocytic leukemia… The survival rate is very low. But I promise you Roxas, I have the best staff on call, the best treatment options science has to offer. We will beat this. I promise."

Roxas stared straight ahead, not seeing as Cloud leaned forward, burying his face him his hands as Aerith cried with him, running his fingers through the blond mans hair soothingly. Not seeing Armand look away, a pained look on his face. Not seeing the tears that had begun to silently fall down Paine's face.

After a few moments he fell forward until his forehead hovered mere inches above the bed. His hands clasping the back of his head as he sobbed. Mourning the loss of his life and he had hoped to get out of it.

* * *

"I called Axel a few minutes ago for you, he's on his way now," Paine said as she came back into the room.

It had been close to an hour since Roxas had woken up, about three since he had passed out in the examination room. Outside the sun was just setting, spilling its orange pick light across the room. Roxas had finally stopped crying after about forty five minutes, his tears replaced by a preoccupied silence as he tried to sort through his thoughts on what was happening with him.

Some how he still couldn't believe it was true. Where was the proof? On some paper sent back from a lab? He felt fine, if a little shaken from fainting. How could he be dying when he felt perfectly fine?

"What!?" Roxas said, spinning and looking at Paine with a mixture of fear and disbelief. "Why?!"

"Why shouldn't I have? He deserves to know his boyfriend's in the hospital, doesn't he?" She snapped.

"B-but I don't want him to know." He said, his eyes wide with panic as he thought of the red head. How would Axel react when he found out? He didn't want to hurt Axel; he didn't want to make him cry again. He didn't want to see the Axel like that again. Not after all the red head had done for him.

"What are you going to do then?" Paine said roughly, her eyes narrowing angrily. "Not tell him?"

"I don't want him to know yet." Roxas repeated.

"HE DESERVES TO KNOW HIS BOYFRIEND IS DYING!" The brunette shouted as she stood, her hands clenched into fists at her side as she glared at the blond.

"I know he does!" Roxas said, looking up at her. Tears were brimming in his eyes again at the thought of leaving the Axel out. But he couldn't bare the thought of the red heads tears at the moment. "He does! Just not right now… I'll tell him, just not now. Okay?" He asked. "I want to sort some things out first, alright?"

Paine didn't look satisfied but she nodded and sat back down anyway.

"So please don't say anything to him, okay?" Roxas asked, looking around at the others, who nodded slowly.

"Thank you…" He sighed.

The room fell quiet once more. Beside the bed Cloud held onto Aerith tightly. Armand looked out the window once more, gazing outside with a distant look in his eyes.

"Does Sora know yet?" Roxas finally asked, looking to Cloud. He felt ashamed for forgetting about his brother until then. But Sora would understand hopefully.

Cloud's looked up at his brother only to look away quickly; he hadn't looked at Roxas directly since he had stopped sobbing.

"Not yet… We were going to call him but we thought it would be better if we told him in person…"

Roxas nodded, looking down at the blanket that covered him, he was not looking forward to telling Sora the news. "I'll tell him when we get back home…"

Cloud nodded, not taking his eyes off the floor.

"Roxas?!" An urgent voice said as the door swung open. Roxas looked up to see the red head standing in the doorway.

"Oh my god Roxas. What happened?" He asked, rushing forward and throwing his arms around the blond's neck. "Are you okay sweetie!? Paine called and said you were in the hospital!"

"I'm fine, Axel. Really. I just, uh-" He stopped, unsure of what to say.

"Roxas fainted as he was walking up the stairs at our house," Armand said, his voice steady and calm. "We brought him here as a precaution. Turns out he's slightly anemic. But not to worry, he'll be released tonight and he'll be fine. "

"God, that's a relief. I thought it was something serious," Axel sighed, hugging Roxas closer, kissing the top of his head. Roxas' face fell as the red head hugged him, his eyes growing wet once more. If only the red head knew how serious it really was.

* * *

"No. No. No. No." The brunette said over and over, shaking his head back and forth frantically. "It can't be. It can't be that. It can't be."

Roxas watched, crying silently, as his brother stood before him, his eyes clamped shut as he tried frantically to deny what he was telling him.

"They made a mistake. They had to have. They got the tests switched up. It can't be right. It can't be right," he opened his eyes, looking at Roxas with pleading eyes. Begging him silently to say he was right.

Roxas just shook his head slowly.

In front of him Sora stood, his body trembling as he looked down at his brother. Finally the tears spilled over and Sora fell to his knees, his shoulder shaking.

"No. No. No. You can't leave me. You can't." He moved forward, wrapping his arms around Roxas' waist and burying his face in the blond's shirt. "You're supposed to be with me always. You can't leave me. Not after everything we've been through. Life's finally gotten good. You're not supposed to leave. Don't can't leave me. Not now. Not ever."

Roxas could feel his heart breaking as he felt his brother trembling against him, his body heaving as he sobbed.

"You can't do this to me. You can't do this. No. No. No. No. No…"

* * *

**A/N: **I cried while writing the last scene...


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Roxas got no sleep that night. In the bed next to his Sora cried, his sobs dying out around three in the morning when he finally fell, exhausted, into unconsciousness. Roxas, though, refused to sleep. Laying with his back to the room, his eyes fixed on the wall next to his bed, he listened to his brother toss and turn restlessly, crying out every once and a while, repeating Roxas' name. Even in his dreams Sora couldn't forget what was happening.

Finally though, just as the sun was rising Roxas climbed silently out of his bed. Carefully closing the bedroom door behind him as to not wake Sora. Slowly he shuffled to the kitchen. His head was pounding and his eyes felt dry from lack of rest.

"Roxas," Roxas looked up to see Aerith sitting at the kitchen table.

"I didn't hear you get up," he said softly. His throat was sore too, making his voice raspy.

"I've been up for a while now," she admitted, watching Roxas sit down roughly in the seat across from her.

Roxas nodded, staring down at the table, his hands clasped in his lap.

"Do you want some hot chocolate? I was about to make some…"

"Sure," Roxas said.

Aerith got up, rummaging through the cabinets, pulling out mugs for the two of them. They were both silent, overly aware of each other. The atmosphere in the room was heavy, resting on their shoulders and weighing them down. Neither looked at the other as Aerith set a mug on the table before sitting back down, her hands wrapped around her own mug.

Roxas reached up slowly, wrapping his hands around his own, feel as its heat radiated into his hands. His eyes had a distant look to them as he watched the steam from the hot liquid twist and turn before disappearing. Across the table Aerith sipped delicately, her eyes sad as she saw the brown liquid in Roxas' mug sloshing back and forth as the boys hands trembled.

"How's Cloud?" Roxas finally asked after a few minutes of silence. He lifted the mug, taking a small sip of the still hot liquid, enjoying the feel of its warmth against his irritated throat.

Aerith sighed, looking down at the table. "He's taking it hard…It may not seem like it sometimes but you and Sora are his life… He can't stand the thought of losing either of you. Not when he just got you two back after all those years…"

"D-did he cry at all last night…?"

"He cried himself to sleep…"

Roxas clenched his jaw, fighting back tears. "I don't want him to cry anymore…"

"I know, Roxas… I don't want him too either…" Her voice was soft and a single tear ran down her cheek.

"How are you going to break it to Axel?" Aerith asked eventually.

At the mention of Axel the boy's shoulders slumped forward. He still hadn't decided the best way to break it to the red head. He had been trying his best not to think about it. Every time he did all he could think about was Axel crying. He didn't want to see him cry again.

"I don't know…"

"You're going to have to tell him eventually, you know that, right?"

"I know… It's just… It's just, none of this seems real. I keep expecting to wake up at any moment. Or for some one to jump out and say it's all just a joke…"

"Roxas… this isn't a joke…"

"I know," Roxas choked, falling forward and burying his face in his arm as he cried. "I know..."

* * *

A few hours later Armand and Paine came by the apartment, picking the four of them up and taking them to the hospital.

Cloud hadn't said a word to anyone since he had awoken. And he refused to meet anyone's eyes, preferring to stare into the distance, a pained look on his face.

Sora on the other hand had awoken some hours later, crying and shouting for Roxas when he saw his empty bed. At the sound of his brothers frightened and panic-stricken voice Roxas had run from the kitchen. Grabbing Sora by the shoulders, trying to convince him that he was there, that he was fine. When Sora finally calmed down enough to realize Roxas was standing before him he threw his arms around his neck, sobbing into the blonds shoulder. The two of them stood like that for what seemed like an eternity, Sora clinging to Roxas, who crying silently as he comforted his brother.

At the hospital the six of them discussed treatment options with the hospitals leading doctor. Throughout the meeting Roxas sat silently, preferring to hold onto his brother's hand tightly as the adults made the right decisions. Finally they settled on a regimen of chemotherapy, and all trans retinoic acid (ATRA). Chemo once a week for a month to start off with. And eight ATRA capsules a day. The doctor tells him that with a combination of the two his chances of remission are greater.

Roxas nodded, only hearing half of what the doctor was telling him.

After the meeting was over Armand went off to get Roxas' pills, leaving the others in the hospital cafeteria. Instructing the lunch workers to let the five of them have whatever they want on the house.

While he was gone the five of them sat around a table. No one was in the mood to eat but Aerith fetched each of them a cup of coffee, handing them out without a word before sitting down beside Cloud.

"Do you guys want to come over today?" Paine finally asked. "Everyone's coming over for movie night. It might… you know… take your mind off of things for a while…"

Roxas thought it over for a moment before shrugging. "Sure. Who knows, this may be one of the last times I can…

"Don't talk like that, Roxas." Cloud said as he looked out the window at the people down on the ground.

"Why shouldn't I?" Roxas asked. "It's true, isn't it? Who knows how much longer I have to do stuff like this?"

"Don't talk like that!" Cloud shouted, standing abruptly, his chair falling overbackwards. "Don't talk like you're already dead!"

"Well I'm as good as dead! Armand said it, didn't he! I have less than a year!" Roxas shouted back, standing and glaring at his brother. Around them the cafeteria had fallen quiet as they watched the two of them. Paine and Aerith stood, ready to intervene if necessary. Sora sat still, staring down at the table. So wrapped up in his own thoughts that he was oblivious to the others.

"There's still a chance! There's still a chance that the treatment will work!"

"No there's not! I'm dying, and there's nothing you can do to stop it!"

"DON'T FUCKING SAY THAT AGAIN!" Cloud stepped forward, his hands clenched into fists as he glowered at his brother. Aerith rushed forward, sensing it was time to intervene. Cloud struggled against her, trying to get to Roxas.

"BUT IT'S TRUE. AND THAT'S WHAT SCARES YOU THE MOST, ISN'T IT! THE FACT THAT YOU CAN DO NOTHING TO STOP IT!" Roxas shouted before running from the cafeteria.

Behind him Cloud watched him run, his body quivering with rage. When Roxas turned out of view the man collapsed, falling forward onto his knees, covering his face with his hands as he cried.

* * *

"Roxas. If you're not out in three seconds I'm coming in after you," Paine said from outside the door. Roxas move as he heard the door swing open seconds later. He heard the soft sound of boots as she walked cross the room, coming to a stop beside him.

"Roxas, you can't hide in the bathroom forever…"

It had been close to fifteen minutes since Roxas ran from the cafeteria and taken shelter in a nearby restroom.

"Yes I can," he said, hugging his knees closer and burying his face deeper into his arms.

"Cloud said he's sorry."

"Okay."

"Are you going to get up?"

"No. Why should I get up. Why shouldn't I just spend the rest of my life in here instead of getting my head ripped off out there."

"Umm, because the floor in here is disgusting," Paine said. "I mean how many germs do you think live in a public bathroom?"

Roxas sniffed, lifting his head and wiping his eyes dry.

"You coming now?" Paine asked. Roxas nodded, letting the girl help him up. "Good. How do you feel about going shopping? I could use some more DVD's to add to my collection."

Roxas gave her a small smile before following her out the door.

* * *

"Okay. What's wrong with those two?" Larxene asked as the second movie drew to a close. She eyed the twins suspiciously, causing the rest of the group to turn and look at them.

"What do you mean?" Paine asked, lighting a cigarette and taking a drag.

"They've just been _sitting_ there. Roxas hasn't once started to make out with Axel yet. And by this point Sora usually has Demyx pinned to the bed. What the hell is going on with you two?" The blond girl demanded.

"Yeah I noticed it too," Axel said, looking at Demyx, who nodded.

Roxas and Sora shifted uncomfortably, not looking at their significant others, or anyone else for that matter. "I don't feel too good," Roxas finally said, his voice strangely empty. He hoped no one would pick up on it. From her spot in one of the recliners (Rikku on her lap as usual) Paine watched him closely. "And Sora didn't get much sleep last night. He was up playing video games again."

Larxene narrowed her eyes, not looking completely satisfied.

"Come on! Let's start the next movie!" Yuffie complained, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"Yeah! Let's get this party started!" Zexion said happily.

Paine stood, giving Rikku's butt a squeeze on her way up before moving to the TV and putting the DVD in the player.

"You sure you're okay Roxas? You look pale." Axel asked, concerned. He brushed the hair from the blonds face, pressing their foreheads together. "I think you have a temperature. You want me to take you home?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," Roxas said softly, staring down at his hands, which were intertwined with Axels.

"You sure, sweetie?"

Roxas nodded, giving the red head a small smile.

As the movie started Roxas looked over at his brother. Who sat curled up with Demyx on the other end of the couch. He could see his brother was shaking, his eyes staring blankly at the TV. Demyx looked down at him, concern clear on his face.

Roxas watched Demyx leaned forward, whispering into Sora's ear. Sora tensed, his eyes traveling up and meeting his own. Sora stared for a few moments, his eyes round as he silently begged his brother for permission.

Roxas couldn't blame him. It was tearing him apart having to hide what was happening from Axel. He couldn't blame Sora for wanting to tell Demyx.

Slowly Roxas nodded, watching as Sora climbed to his feet, pulling Demyx after him by the hand. Demy looked at Sora then to Roxas, confused at what was going on. He had seen the silent exchange between them.

With a sigh Roxas looked up, watching Axel as he watched the movie. Axel, feeling Roxas' gaze pulled his eyes from the screen. With a smile he leaned over, pressing his lips gently against the blonds' forehead.

Roxas pulled himself closer, burying his face in the red heads shirt. Hiding the tears were threatening to spill over from view.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"_Hey Roxas! Where were you guys today? We missed you at school."_

It had already been three days since Roxas had learned he had leukemia, and he still hadn't been able to tell the red head. All of Sunday he had tried to work up the courage to tell him. But every time he opened his mouth to say something the image of the red head in tears stopped him.

"Yeah…" Roxas said into the phone. "Sorry about that, neither of us are feeling too good so we decided to stay home today…" In the seat beside him Sora sat quietly, his free hand picking at a loose thread that hung from his jeans. His other hand, which had been holding his brothers seconds ago, now sat open on the arm of the chair, waiting for Roxas to be finished.

It wasn't a complete lie he was telling Axel. He really wasn't feeling well, and he could tell Sora wasn't either. The two of them had hardly gotten any sleep these last few days. For the past two nights Sora had woken screaming in the middle of the night, crawling into his brother's bed and clinging to him as he cried. Roxas sat up with him each time, comforting Sora until the boy finally drifted back into a restless sleep.

Roxas sighed, lifting his hand and running it through his hair out of habit. He winced and cast the metal stand beside him a dirty look as the IV pinched his skin. He was halfway through his first chemo session and he was already feeling slightly light-headed from it. But the nurse and Armand had assured him that that was normal.

"_It must be bad then, you sound horrible, sweetie." _Axel said sympathetically. "_If you want Demyx and I can come over now and keep you two companies until Aerith and Cloud get home." _

"No!" Roxas said all too quickly. "N-not right now. But how about in a few hours? Hopefully we'll be feeling better then."

"_Alright…" _Axel agreed. _"Hope you feel better, baby."_

"Thanks, I'll see you later then?"

"_Sure."_

"Good. I love you."

"_Love you too, hun."_

Roxas flipped his phone shut with a sigh. "I don't like lying to him…"

"Then tell him already," Paine said, coming into the small room. She tossed the two of them each a candy bar before situating herself in the only free chair.

"But every time I try to all I can think about is him crying. I don't want to see him cry again. I've made him cry too much already."

"Roxas. You only have two options. You can either tell him or you can break up with him. It's your choice."

Roxas sat still, running each option over in his mind. He wanted to tell Axel, he really did. But if he told him it would only hurt him. Did he really want to put Axel through the experience of watching his body slowly destroy itself?

But he didn't want to break up with him either. The last thing he wanted to do was give up the only person who he had ever loved. But in the end wouldn't it hurt the red head less just to break it off now? Sure it would hurt him now, but in the long run it would be less painful, right?

Roxas groaned in frustration, leaning forward and holding his head. "I don't know. I want to tell him. I don't want to break up with him. I don't want to lose him. But I don't want to hurt him either."

"Either way he's going to get hurt, Roxas. That's just the way it is."

"I know. I know…"

"It's your decision, Roxas. Do what you think is right. No one's going to blame you either way."

"I don't want to think about this right now." Roxas said, searching for a change of topic. Anything to take his mind off of telling Axel. "Don't you go to school or anything, Paine? I know you graduated last year, but don't you go to college or anything."

Paine pulled out a cigarette. "I decided to take a year off. After getting a 4.0 all through high school I figured I deserved a year to goof off."

"You had a 4.0?" Roxas asked incredulously.

Paine nodded, "I may not look like it but I'm a total nerd."

Roxas shook his head, "I never would have guessed."

"That's what everyone says," she shrugged.

Roxas, hearing something fall to the floor, looked over at his brother. Sora still sat silently, his eyes glazed over as he stared at the tiled floor. On the ground in front of the chair sat the candy bar Paine had given him, it had slide from his seat. Reaching down Roxas scooped it up and tore the top half open.

"Eat this, Sora. You've hardly eaten anything lately." Sora nodded slightly, reaching up and taking the candy bar. Roxas watched as his brother took a small, unenthusiastic bite.

Roxas was worried. He had never seen his brother like this before. He hardly spoke, and when he did it was never anything between a whisper and a scream. He wouldn't smile, preferring to sit silently, wrapped up in his own thoughts.

Roxas reached up, wrapping his hand around Sora's and squeezing it reassuringly. Sora glanced up, briefly meeting his brother's eyes before looking back down.

Roxas sighed, turning his gaze back to Paine.

"So, do you know what you're going to study yet?"

"I'm not sure," she flicked her cigarette into an empty cup beside her chair. "I thought I'd do business management since one day I'm going to have to take over for Mom and Dad. But I don't think I want to do that anymore."

"What does your mom do?"

"She's a lawyer. But my grandparents passed away a few years ago so she inherited the family business. Now she owns one of the biggest airlines in the world."

"Wow. And Armand? He owns this hospital right?"

"This one and at least three hundred more all over the country. Along with one of the top medical supply companies in the country. Once the two of them retire both companies will be mine. So if you ever need a job just ask."

"My god," Roxas said, shaking his head. "No wonder you guys are so casual about spending money on other people."

"Well what are we supposed to do? Let my friends go bankrupt trying to pay their medical bills? Trust me, the money we've spent on you guys and the rest of the gang isn't even a drop in the bucket."

"So why do you even want to go to college then? You're set on money for the rest of your life!"

"That's what I used to think too. But I want to be able to make my own way in life instead of having to rely on my parents forever."

"True," Roxas said. "So if you're not going to major in business management anymore what are you going to do?

"I want to study medicine now, become a doctor."

"You want to be a doctor?"

"Yeah. I've always wanted to, but I never wanted to commit to it. But you made me change my mind."

"Me? How?"

"I want to try and make sure stuff like this doesn't happen anymore. I hate seeing people in pain like this."

Roxas dropped his gaze, unsure of how to respond to that. Luckily for him though the door decided to swing open then.

"Okay, you're all done for this week, hunny. We'll see you next week at the same time, alright?" The nurse who had helped him earlier said, coming over and pulling the IV from his arm and covering the spot with a bandage.

Roxas nodded a thank you, getting to his feet and following Paine from the room, tugging Sora by the hand behind him.

Outside the door stood Armand, Cloud and Aerith. The two of them had both insisted on taking the day off, despite Roxas protests that they not. And Armand wanted to escort Roxas to his first session and make sure everything went okay.

"Now, you might start feeling sick to your stomach, Roxas. And you may feel a little light headed sometimes, but that's all normal with the chemo, okay?" Armand informed him, leading them toward the elevator.

Roxas nodded, "how long until, you know… my hair…?"

"Between ten and fourteen days. If you'd like I can get a wig made for you. I can even get one that will look just like your natural hair does now."

Roxas shook his head; he'd rather be bald then wear some cheap imitation of his hair.

"Oh and Roxas," Armand added in an undertone. "These are for you and Sora." He handed Roxas a small pill bottle. "I spoke with Cloud and Aerith and they said neither of you have been getting much sleep. Just take two of these before you go to bed and it should help. And if Sora keeps acting this way let me know. This has been very hard on him, I know. That's why we should give him his space and let him deal with it at his own speed. But there is a chance that he's gone into shock. If he has we'll have to get him on medication for that. So if he doesn't start acting like his normal self in the next few days let me know, alright?"

"Okay…" Roxas said, taking the pills and sticking them in his pocket. He looked back at his brother, not sure if he had heard any of their conversation. But Sora just followed meekly behind his brother, giving no indication that he heard anything.

"Come on, Sora. Let's go to Jimmy Cone and get milkshakes before we go home. I know you love Jimmy Cone milkshakes."

Sora looked up at Roxas for a few moments before shaking his head up and down slightly. Roxas couldn't help but think how much his brother resembled a lost puppy.

With a sigh Roxas turned back to Armand.

"Come on," Armand said kindly. "I'll take you guys there then back home."

* * *

"Is everything alright with those two? They've been acting strange ever since Saturday…" Axel asked, watching Demyx and Sora disappear into the bedroom, Demyx with his arm around Sora's shoulder as the smaller boy clung loosely to his side.

"I'm sure they're fine," Roxas told him. Sora had told Demyx on Saturday what was going in. On Sunday Demyx, finding a time when Axel and Roxas weren't together in the same room, told him he was sorry for what was happening. Saying that he didn't deserve what was happening. Roxas had nodded, taking his words silently; he wasn't sure how to respond to them. Since then Demyx had been taking special care in trying to bring Sora out of his slump.

"Mmmm…" Axel said, unconvinced. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. Cloud just got a new video game the other day if you want to play that."

"Eh. I'd rather just sit here with you." Axel said sweetly, pulling Roxas backwards onto the couch with him.

They sat like that for several minutes, Axel resting his chin on Roxas' shoulder, Roxas watching Axel trace small circles on the back of his hands.

As they sat there Paine's words echoed through Roxas' head. He had to tell Axel. He had to tell him or else he'd lose him. But telling him would hurt him, and that was something he didn't want to do. '_Either way he's going to get hurt. That's just the way it is.' _Paine was right. He needed to tell Axel, and he needed to do it now.

"Axel…"

"Hmmm?"

"There's something I need to tell you…"

"What is it sweetie?" Axel asked, lifting his head and watching him.

"Axel I-" At that moment a wave of nausea washed over him. His hand flew to his mouth as he struggled to gain control of queasiness he was feeling.

"Roxas!?" Axel asked, concerned.

Roxas jumped to his feet, racing to the bathroom. He flung open the toilet seat just in time for the milkshake he had earlier to resurface again.

Roxas didn't notice as Axel followed him in, kneeling at his side and rubbing his back soothingly. He didn't notice as Sora came racing out of the bed room, his face twisted with panic as he saw his brother slumped over the toilet. Or how Sora spun, burying his face in Demyx's shirt as he cried.

"You okay?" Axel finally asked as Roxas sat up, gasping for air and wiping his mouth on a towel.

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm fine…" Roxas gasped, closing his eyes as he tried to catch his breath.

He already knew he was not going to be able to get used to this.

* * *

**A/N: **I bet none of you are going to know what Jimmy Cone is (except you Andy =P ) It's an icecream shop we have around where I live. Their icecream is AMAZING. So I felt like throwing them in there because I'm hungry and feel like a milkshake xD


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

The next eleven days took a heavy toll on Roxas. The side effects of the chemo and ATRA were wearing him down. The fatigue was one of the worst; even with the sleeping pills Armand had given him he was still tired almost constantly. And it wasn't helping that he was throwing up several times a day and had a near constant headache along with the occasional fever thrown in the mix. In the past week and a half he had already lost close to six pounds, making his already scrawny body look even sicklier than usual.

But even as his body fought against the cancer Roxas still had trouble believing it all. He still couldn't quite wrap his mind around the concept that he was in mortal danger. Leukemia was still just a word to him; he had no idea what it meant. No idea what it was doing to him despite the multiple times Armand and the others had explained it to him. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that it was _him _they were talking about, not some stranger.

Over that week and a half time span Roxas had become more introverted, more withdrawn than he had been since he had moved in with Cloud and Aerith. When he wasn't with Axel or his other friends he wouldn't talk unless spoken to directly. He preferred to stay within the confines of his own mind as he tried to figure things out.

When Roxas wasn't dealing with medical business or spending time with Cloud, Aerith and Sora he spent as much time as he could with Axel. But despite all the time the two of them were spending together Roxas still hadn't told him. After his first attempt he had been less than enthusiastic to tell the red head. He knew he should tell him. He knew he owed it to the red head to tell him what was going on. But Roxas wasn't sure if that was the right choice anymore. He knew that if he told Axel then the red head would insist on staying with him. Axel would never leave Roxas alone to deal with this on his own. But Roxas knew how much pain Axel would be in having to watch him go through this. And he didn't want to hurt the red head anymore then necessary. Even if that meant he had to give him up and fight the disease on his own.

The more Roxas thought about it confused he became. Which should he choose? Take the selfish way out and tell Axel? Or should he not be a coward for once and break it off now and save Axel from having to his body slowly destroy itself?

But despite all of these things there was one upside for Roxas. Sora had finally begun to come out of his slump. He was finally talking and he didn't need Roxas to lead him everywhere. But he was still in no way back to his usual happy-go-lucky self. Roxas still caught his brother in tears now and again. And the brunette seemed to prefer gazing off into space more than he had before all of this had started.

At the moment Roxas sat up in bed, his back against the wall as he watched Sora sleeping in his bed across the room. He had taken his sleeping pills but he still couldn't sleep. His head was throbbing painfully and he was having a hard time breathing but he didn't want to wake Cloud. He could suffer through it on his own.

Roxas wasn't exactly sure how long he sat there for. He was too lost in his own head to notice the passing of time. After a while he felt as his stomach twisted unpleasantly, after more than a week of this he knew what was coming right away. Climbing silently off his bed and out of the room he stumbled to the bathroom, flicking on the light and closing the door just as his dinner decided to pay him another visit.

He sat there heaving for several minutes, even after his stomach was already empty. Finally he though he sat up, wiping his mouth on a towel Aerith had strategically placed beside the toilet just for times like this. He hoped no one had heard him and judging by the silence around him they hadn't.

With a sigh he got to his feet, moving to the sink and closing his eyes as he tried to catch his breath. Without thinking he ran a hand through his hair, which was plastered to his forehead with sweat. He froze a moment later, his eyes flying open and his body tensing. Slowly he looked up, his eyes traveling to his hand.

He stared in horror at the clump of long blond hair lying in his hand. _No, _Roxas though, _oh please no._

He pulled his eyes from the hair in his hand, slowly moving up to look in the mirror. He took a step backwards as he saw himself. A large, uneven chunk of his hair was missing, revealing the pale white skin beneath it.

Roxas stared at his reflection, his head shaking back and forth, slowly at first but gaining more speed as the seconds drew longer. _No!_

Roxas hardly noticed as his legs gave out from under him, sending him forward, his knees slamming painfully against the tiled floor.

_No_, he thought. _This can't be happening. _

Suddenly it hit him. This was real. This wasn't some joke. This wasn't some mistake. This wasn't happening to someone else. This was happening to him. Whether he liked it or not.

He was going to die. All the things that Armand had said, all the things that Cloud and Sora had told him about beating this. About remission and about getting over the disease meant nothing. He was going to die.

If not from the leukemia, if not from the side effects of the chemotherapy then by some other means. It could be tomorrow on his way to the store with Aerith. It could be next week on his way to his next chemo session. Or it could be years from now, after all of this leukemia business was over. It didn't matter, in the end he was going to die. Someway, some how he was going to die.

With one hand Roxas clutched at his chest, feeling as his airways constricted. In his other he still held the clump of hair. He stared down at it, feeling tears run down his face as he gasped for breath.

_I'm going to die. _

Roxas fell backwards, his back resting against the bathroom wall as drew his knees to his chest, burying his face in his arms as he cried.

After what felt like an eternity Roxas lifted his head, his eyes red and bloodshot.

_I'm going to die,_ he thought again. Without thinking about it his eyes drifted to his arms, tracing the scars that ran across his wrists.

After a few minutes his eyes began to trace the scars with more intensity as his mind raced. Why should he have to sit around at wait for nature to run its course? Why should he have to sit around and wait for his body to finish killing itself?

Why shouldn't he just put an end to it now? Get it over with and save himself all that time and suffering.

Roxas felt as the tears started up again as he made up his mind. He had to end it now. Trembling, he climbed to his feet, quietly opening the bathroom door and tip-toeing unsteadily to the kitchen. He flinched and froze as he pulled a drawer open, the knives inside rattling loudly. He stood for a few moments, listening intently for any sign of someone waking. When he heard none he reached in, his hand wrapping around the handle of the first knife it found. Silently he closed the drawer and made his way back to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Slowly he slid back to the floor, his back against the wall, the knife in his shaking hand.

He prayed that they would forgive him. He hoped they would realize the had no choice but to do this. He prayed Sora would be about to handle it, he hoped Axel wouldn't cry too much for him.

_Axel, _he thought. _Goodbye…_

* * *

Roxas wasn't sure how long he lay there for. After a few minutes his body had begun to feel cold, despite the warm blood that had begun to pool around him. His eyes slipped in and out of focus, his head felt fuzzy as he thought about how they would react when they found him.

He hoped they wouldn't freak out.

"Roxas?"

_Sora…? _Roxas thought hazily. _Wait, Sora?_

"Roxas, you in there?" Sora asked, knocking lightly on the door, his voice concerned.

_No,_ Sora wasn't the one who was supposed to find him. _Not Sora_, Roxas thought feebly, _not again._

"Roxas…?"

Roxas watched as the door swung slowly open, he felt as the darkness started to surround him.

"ROXAS!" Sora called. "Oh no! ROXAS! NO NO NO! ROXAS! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! STAY WITH ME! CLOUD! ROXAS? CAN YOU HEAR ME!?"

Roxas smiled weakly.

"Sor…" He tried to say, his voice drifting off as his eyes closed as the darkness engulfed him.

"NO!!"

* * *

**A/N:** So this'll probably be the last of the daily updates AT LEAST until monday. I have to work for the next three days so I won't have time to sit around the house and write, unfortunately =[


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 35**_

_Roxas felt the odd sensation of déjà vu as he came to, the sound of sobbing the first thing he heard. _

_What's going on… why are they crying again…? _He asked himself, not opening his eyes just yet.

"How could he even do that to himself again? Why did he have to put Sora through that again?" Cloud asked, his voice thick with tears.

"I don't know…" Aerith answered, she was crying too.

_Sora? What's wrong with Sora? _Suddenly the memories rushed back to him. The hair in his hand, the knife sinking into his wrist. Sora finding him, blood-soaked and barely alive.

_Damn it. _Roxas cursed inwardly. _I still can't do anything right…_

He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, trying to fight the hopelessness that threatened to overwhelm him. He was so stupid. Trying it that way again. He should have known it wouldn't work. It had never worked in the past, why would he even think it would work this time? If he was smart he would have stolen Cloud's gun. It couldn't be too hard to figure out the pin number to the gun safe Cloud has in the study.

_Why me… why couldn't something go right in his life for once…?_

Roxas gasped, his eyes springing open as he suddenly felt fingers curl around his throat. For a moment he flashed back to that day on Destiny Island. He gasped for breath, trying to lift his hands to defend himself but he was so weak he couldn't even do that.

He stared upward. Right into Paine's furious face as she gripped his neck tightly. Her eyes were murderous as she stared him down. He stopped struggling as she squeezed tighter.

"I told you I'd kill you if you _ever _did that again, _didn't I_?" She growled, her face mere inches from his own terrified one.

Roxas was hardly aware of the commotion in the room as Cloud and Aerith leapt to there feet and nurses sprinted in, wrapping their arms around Paine and trying to drag her away.

"You selfish little brat," she spat, standing straight and roughly letting go of his neck. Roxas lay there gasping for breath as he watched Paine with wide eyes, scared eyes. He didn't notice as a nurse rushed forward, asking him if he was alright. The other nurses continued to try and push Paine away from him, but she stood motionless, resisting their efforts as she glowered at him.

"You deserve to die after what you did to your brother," with that she shook the nurses off, turning and stalking from the room.

Roxas, Cloud and Aerith were motionless as they stared after the furious girl. Around him the nurses bustled frantically, checking his neck and his vitals. Asking if he was alright and calling security to find Paine.

After a few moments though Cloud and Aerith finally turned back to him. Cloud had stopped crying, the only evidence that he had been were the stains running down his cheeks. Aerith though still cried silently.

Roxas opened his mouth to speak but he was unable to find his voice. His throat throbbed painfully, causing him to cough.

"Don't try to speak, sweetie. We don't know how much damage she caused yet," one of the nurses told him as she patted the back of his hand reassuringly.

Roxas ignored her though, continuing to try and find his voice. His face falling when he could not. His whole body ached with fatigue and it was taking all he had to keep his eyes open. He wished for nothing more than to be able to close them and slip back into the comforting darkness of unconsciousness.

"Roxas…" Cloud said quietly, sitting down roughly in one of the leather seats beside the bed. They were in the same room as before, the only difference was that most of the couches and chairs were pushed against the wall. Making room of the nurses to move more freely.

"Why, Roxas?" Cloud asked, Roxas could hear the tears in his voice again. But Cloud just screwed up his face, not allowing them to fall. "Why would you do that again? Do you really hate life that much? Haven't we done enough to make you happy here?"

Roxas opened his mouth, trying to speak but before he could Cloud went on.

"Couldn't you have just woken us up? Couldn't you have just told us what was going on? We could have gotten you help, Roxas. We could have-" Cloud choked, his hand coming to his mouth as he struggled against the tears. Roxas felt a wave of guilty hit him full on as he watched his brother struggle to maintain composure.

"You- You didn't have to do that to yourself. You didn't have to do that to Sora. We would have helped you, Roxas. We could have helped you."

Cloud broke down, covering his face in his hands as he cried, his shoulders trembling. Beside him Aerith wrapped her arms around him, pulling him towards her. Cloud reached up, putting his arms around her waist and burying his face in her shoulder.

Roxas sat there watching, even if he could have found his voice he wouldn't have known what to say. He didn't regret what he had done. But he regretted that it hadn't worked. He wasn't going to apologize for what he had done. It was the right thing.

After a few minutes Clouds sobbing came to a stop and the nurses declared Roxas fine. He'd have a mighty big bruise there now but he was fine. At least neck wise. He was still suffering from his suicide attempt. And there were the leukemia and treatment effects going on. But Paine hadn't caused any lasting damage, save for a bruise.

Finally after Cloud fell silent and the last nurse left the room Roxas opened his mouth.

"S-s-sora…?" He asked roughly, his voice barely over a whisper.

"He's in shock," Cloud told him. "After he found you he locked up. He won't talk, he won't move. He just sits there, staring straight ahead, his arms wrapped around himself." Cloud's voice had a slightly bitter tone to it as he spoke. "He's downstairs in the psychiatric ward. Armand's down with him now. But I think we should go down there now." They stood. "We just wanted to be here when you woke up. We'll be back in a little while to let you know how he is. Get some rest."

With that they left Roxas alone in the room. Roxas closed his eyes, feeling as the silence wrapped around him. Finally, with no eyes left to see him, he let loose. Letting the tears fall unchecked from his eyes.

* * *

Roxas was still crying when the door opened a few minutes later, Armand and Paine entering. Armand looked tired and worried as he smiled down at Roxas, moving to the chair Cloud had so recently vacated. Paine, however, stood beside the door, refusing to come any closer as she crossed her arms and glared at him.

Roxas squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze.

"How are you Roxas? You feeling alright?"

"I-I feel like I was hit by a truck," he ground out. His voice still rough and ragged from Paine's unexpected attack and from fatigue.

Armand smiled sadly. "You're extremely lucky Sora found you when he did. A minute or two later and it would have been too late."

"What a shame…" Roxas said sarcastically, looking away from him. At the door Paine narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to say something. But Armand lifted a hand, cutting her off.

"We were able to get you here in time though. You lost a huge amount of blood and you're hand hanging by threads but we were able to fix it."

"Great…"

Armand sighed. "Roxas. I know life's not the best for you right now. You've drawn a lot of short straws lately. But this disease is not a life sentence. We've got _the best _treatment available right now. We've got _the best _doctors and specialists. We can beat this thing. But the only way you're going to is if you want to. The treatment will never work if you don't think it can. You have to have faith, Roxas. Faith. That's the only thing that's going to help you."

Roxas was silent as he stared down at the blanket covering him. By the door Paine shifted slightly, her eyes never leaving him.

Armand paused for a few moments before going on.

"Sora's downstairs. He's gone into shock since he found you. The doctors say he should be fine, we just have to give him time."

Roxas nodded.

"And I heard about my _daughters_ little stunt earlier. And I am deeply sorry," he gave Paine a look but she said nothing, preferring to look away from her father until he pulled his gaze from her. "You know how Paine is. She refuses to apologize herself, she still thinks what she did was right. Actually she thinks what she did was more than right. If she had been allowed to I think she _would _have killed you." Armand sighed again. "So I'm sorry for Paine. And I hope you two will be able to get over this little difference."

Paine shifted uncomfortably and Roxas said nothing.

"Well, Roxas. You need your rest so we'll leave you. If you need anything at all the call button is right there. There are two nurses assigned to you at all time. They're right up the hall if you need them. And that button calls me directly. Don't hesitate to call, Roxas."

Roxas nodded, not lifting his gaze as the two of them left.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay so I lied. I wrote another chapter before Monday. It was A LOT less busy at work today than I expected so I actually had the energy to crank this out afterwards =P Now you can expect not to get another one 'til Monday. Since tomorrow is the fourth of July the boat rental place where I work is going to be SWAMPED. It's going to be horrible. So yeah, don't expect another chapter 'til at least Monday. I mean it this time too xD


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

"I want to see Sora."

"I don't think that's a very good idea Roxas." Armand told him gently.

"Why?" Roxas demanded, sitting up in bed. He winced slightly as the stitches on his wrist stretched painfully.

"You're body still hasn't recovered completely from the other night. You've only been in here for two days. Normally that would have been plenty of time. But with the leukemia your body is using the resources it would have used to help you recover to fight the disease. You're still in no condition to be moved."

"I'm fine. I want to see Sora." Roxas insisted angrily. He was tired of being kept here in the dark while Cloud, Aerith, Paine and Demyx sat down with Sora.

"Roxas, I'm sorry, but-"

He stopped as a knock came from the door and a man poked his head inside the room.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to interrupt." He said politely.

"It's no problem Doctor Taylor, come in."

"So how are you feeling, Roxas?" Dr. Taylor asked. He was a tall man, thin; with light blond hair which looked almost white. He was nice enough but Roxas wasn't in the mood today.

"Fine," he said, crossing his arms and looking away pointedly. He knew he was acting like a brat but he didn't care at that point. After a day and a half of begging to see his brother, each time being told no, he was pissed. And he didn't care who knew it.

"Good, good." Dr. Taylor said absently, smiling as he looked at Roxas' charts.

"Says here you woke up with a fever today. It still hasn't gone away, has it?"

Roxas shook his head and Taylor tsked. "That's not good. We'll have to keep a close eye on that and make sure it doesn't get any worse. You're bodies already got enough stress on it without having to deal with a fever. Now," he said, setting the beside Roxas' bed. "Lets see those stitches real quick. Make sure you haven't popped a stitch or gotten an infection."

Reluctantly Roxas offered his arm, not watching as Taylor gently unwrapped his bandages. Roxas felt as the man lifted his arm, twisting it and examining it.

"Well the stitches look fine. But the area is still swollen and looks a little red. It could be the start of an infection. I'll tell the nurses to keep a close eye on that. With the leukemia you won't be able to defend yourself very well against an infection."

Roxas said nothing as Taylor rewrapped his wrist, setting his arm gently on the bed beside him when he was done.

"I think that's all for now, Roxas. I'll check up on you again in a few hours. Alright?"

Roxas said nothing and Taylor just smiled kindly, nodding to Armand before heading to the door.

"I want to see my brother."

"I'm sorry?" Taylor stopped; hand on the door as he turned back toward Roxas.

"I want to see my brother." Roxas demanded again, staring at the doctor.

Beside the bed Armand sighed softly. "

"I'm sorry Doctor. He's been asking to see his brother all day. I keep telling him his body can't handle it yet but he keeps demanding it. What do you think?"

Taylor thought about it for a moment.

"Armand's right Roxas. Your body needs all the rest it can get right now. I don't think going to see your brother would be a very good idea at the moment."

"Then when can I see him?"

Taylor sighed and though about it. "How 'bout I do think for you Roxas. Let me go down and talk to your brother's doctor. See how he feels about the whole thing. If he's okay with it then you can go visit him in the morning. On _one_ condition though."

"Okay?" Roxas asked, shifting higher in the bed, happy that _someone _was finally listening to him.

"You can go as long as there's no infection and your fevers gone. Those are my only conditions. If either of them are still here then all deals are off. We got a deal?"

Roxas nodded vigorously. "Deal!"

Taylor chuckled, "Alright then. I'll see you later, Roxas.

* * *

"You still haven't told Axel you're here, have you?" Demyx asked. It had already been a few hours since Roxas visit with Doctor Taylor. The brunette had decided to pay a visit to Roxas when the nurses kicked them from Sora's room. Claiming that visiting hours were over. Luckily though, Armand hadn't set visiting hours for Roxas in his private room so Demyx and Paine were currently waiting there until Armand could have Sora moved to the private room down the hall from Roxas, into another one of the hospitals special private rooms.

"No…" Roxas sighed. He still hadn't worked up the courage to call the red head and tell him what had happened. "If I tell him what I did he'll flip. I promised him I wouldn't do it again. And if I tell him he'll ask why… I still don't want him to know about… you know…yet…"

"Roxas. You have to tell him." Demyx said. "He's worried. You haven't called him in _two days, _Roxas. You owe it to him to tell him."

"I know… I know… I'm just scared of how he'll react when he find out I've been hiding it from him…"

"You need to suck it up and get over it Roxas. Either that or you end it with him. You know your options. And the longer you wait to decide the harder it's going to be." Paine said roughly, crossing her arms and puffing from her cigarette. Over the last two days Paine had gotten over her loathing of him, though that didn't mean she wasn't still angry at him. She still wouldn't let him forget that part. But according to her he'd be punished enough once he saw what he had done to Sora.

"I know…" Roxas said again. "How is Axel?"

"He's fine. He was here visiting Sora earlier. He was asking about you. We said you've been upset about Sora that's why you hadn't called him. And that you wanted to be alone for a while. That's why you weren't there when he came around." Demyx informed him.

Roxas nodded slowly. "What are you telling everyone about Sora?"

"Dad came up with a story to tell people. You guys were visiting one of Clouds friends in another town when you guys saw someone commit suicide by jumping off the building as you were coming out. That triggered something in Sora and he went into shock." Paine said, her voice emotionless.

"It's not that far from the truth," Demyx shrugged sadly.

Roxas looked down at his hands folded in his lap, his eyes traveling to the white bandage wrapping around his wrist. He closed his eyes as he felt a wave of guilt was over him. He didn't feel guilty that he had tried to kill himself. He still felt that had been the right thing to do.

But he _did _feel guilty for letting Sora find him. If he had thought it out more. If he had been more careful he would have been able to make sure Sora wouldn't have to see him die or be the one to find him. If he had thought it through he would have been able to prevent anyone of the people he loved from being the one to find him.

But no, he wasn't thinking straight. He hadn't planned. He hadn't thought it through. If he had Sora would never be in the state he was in now. That's why he felt guilty.

"I was stupid…" He said softly.

"Yes you were." Paine said quickly.

***

"Okay. Well, Roxas. You held up your end of the deal, time for me to hold up mine."

"Really!? I can go see Sora?"

"Yep!" Dr. Taylor laughed. "Let me just go get a wheelchair and Armand and I will take you down there. Sora's doctor said that it could be good for him to see you. You might be the one who can break through his shell. Now let me go get that chair for you."

Roxas sat back and sighed as Taylor left the room. A moment later he came back, a nurse trailing behind him.

Roxas pushed the blanket off of him, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and standing.

"Wait Roxas!" Taylor said quickly.

Roxas felt his legs tremble for a moment before his knees gave out under him. He squeezed his eyes shut, preparing himself for the fall. But a split second later he felt as hands caught him, holding him off the ground. He opened his eyes so see Taylor and Armand holding him.

"You're still very weak, Roxas. Your legs probably can't support you just yet."

"I knew that…" Roxas said, embarrassed.

"Course you did," Taylor said with a smile as the two of them helped him over to the chair. Beside them the nurse wheeled his IV along, handing it to Roxas to hold after he was settled in the wheelchair.

"Okay, all set. Let's go," Taylor said, wheeling Roxas from the room.

Roxas felt his apprehension grow as they rode the elevator down. Armand still hadn't had Sora moved to a private room. According to Sora's doctor the move would be stressful for Sora, give it a few days and he would be fine to move, but for now the best thing for him would be to remain in the room he was in.

Roxas could feel his body start to shake as they neared his brother's room, passing through the rest of the psychiatric ward to reach his room.

Finally though the three of them came to a stop before a closed door. Gently he knocked before pushing it open, making sure to block Roxas from view.

Inside the room Cloud, Aerith, Demyx and woman Roxas didn't recognize stood.

"I've got Roxas here when ever you think it's a good time to bring him in, Dr. King."

"Alright. Let me just talk to Roxas real quick then we'll start." The woman Roxas hadn't recognized said, moving from the room. "Hi Roxas. I'm Dr. King, your brother's doctor." Roxas nodded. "What we're hoping for today is to break through to Sora. So far our attempts haven't worked. His body still refuses to acknowledge anything. We're hoping that by seeing you he will be able to break out of the shell he's formed around himself, so to speak. Alright?" Roxas nodded again. "Good. We have no idea what to expect from him if it does work. Sometime they just wake up, like nothing ever happened. But other times it's not so pleasant. So be prepared for which ever way Sora decides to go about this."

"O-okay…"

"Okay, well I guess we should get this started." With that she moved behind him. "Ready for this, Roxas?"

Roxas took a deep breath and closed his eyes, nodding to her that he was ready. Though whether or not he was he didn't know.

* * *

**A/N: **Man it was hard coming back to this, even after only a two day break. Well I hope you guys enjoy. I'm not exactly sure if I'll have another chapter for ya'll tomorrow. I'm planning on doing a whole movie marathon all day. But knowing me I'll get bored and end up writing xD


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Roxas' breath hitched in his throat as Dr. King rolled him into the room. He felt tears spring to his eyes and he fought to keep them at bay.

Sora lay in the bed in the center of the room. His back to the far wall. His knees drawn to his chest, his arms wrapped around them as he stared blankly at the wall. His face was completely emotionless. No trace of Roxas' loud, happy-go-lucky brother was to be found. An IV was attached to the back of his right hand. But despite the IV that nourished him he was thin, and his skin was pale white in color.

Roxas felt his heart ache at the sight and he felt a heavy weight settle on his shoulders when he realized that he had done this to him. He was the one who had made Sora like this.

"S-S-S-Sora…?" He said, barely above a whisper. Dr. King rolled him beside the bed, positioning him beside his brother before stepping back, giving the brothers there space.

"Sora…" Roxas said again, he couldn't hold back the tears any longer so he let them fall, feeling as they ran down his cheeks. He could feel his hands shaking as he gripped the arms of the wheelchair. At the sound of his brothers voice Sora gave a jerk, causing Roxas to flinch slightly at the suddenness of it. In an instant his brother's once blank eyes flashed to him. His face contorting with fear as he sat up straight.

Crawling backwards desperately Sora shook his head back and forth frantically. "No no no no no no no no. Don't do this Roxas! Don't do this to me! No no no no!" He screamed, backing away to the edge of the bed. A second later he screamed incoherently, clutching his head and falling forward, burying his face in the bed as she screamed.

Instantly Cloud and Demyx made to rush to his aid but Dr. Taylor raised his arm, stopping them as the nurse and Dr. King stepped forward, moving to Sora's side, trying to calm him.

Roxas sat motionless, frozen in place as he watched his brother scream in terror. How could he have done this to Sora? How could he have been this selfish? Sora had only ever tried to protect him and this is what Roxas gave him in exchange. He was a horrible brother.

"I'm sorry, Sora. I'm so sorry…" Roxas cried, Slowly he struggled to his feet, ignoring Dr. Taylor and Armand who rushed to his side, trying to get him to sit back down. When they took hold of his arms he shook them off roughly, not looking at them. He only had room in his eyes for Sora.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Sora." Roxas whispered, taking a step forward. A moment later his legs gave out from under him, luckily though he collapsed on top of the bed. He lay there for a second, tears still falling from his eyes.

"Sora. Sora, I'm sorry." He said, pulling himself up toward Sora. Sora appeared not to hear him though, not over the sounds of his own muffled screams.

Roxas crawled forward, until he was kneeling in front of Sora. He reached out, wrapping his arms around his brother.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

At the sound of his voice and his touch Sora froze. His screaming coming to an abrupt halt, his trembling stopping instantly.

"Sora?" Roxas asked tentatively, leaning back slightly so he could peer down at the brunette.

Slowly Sora looked up, his eyes searching his brothers' face, his own still twisted with fear. Suddenly Sora threw his arms up, wrapping them around Roxas'.

"Roxas! Roxas! Roxas! Oh Roxas!" He repeated Roxas' name over and over as he clung to him, his face buried in his brother's shoulder.

Roxas could feel Sora's body trembling furiously against him; he could feel the sweat soaking through the boys' shirt.

"Sora…" He said softly, pulling Sora closer against him a he ran his hand over the brunettes' hair soothingly.

"Don't leave me Roxas. Don't leave me. Please, Roxas. Please."

"I won't Sora. I won't"

* * *

"Roxas, it's almost time for your chemo. We're going to have to take you back to your room now."

"No! Roxas can't leave me! Roxas don't go away again, please!" Sora said frantically, looking up at his brother desperately.

"Don't worry, Sora. I'm not going to leave you." Roxas said soothingly, leaning forward and pressing his lips gently against the top of Sora's head. Pulling away he looked up at Dr. Taylor and Dr. King.

"I don't see the problem with taking him with you." Dr. King finally said. "He's going to have to stay at least another day, we still have a few more tests to run but it's not like we can't do them out of your room upstairs."

"Thank you," Roxas said, giving her a small smile. "You hear that Sora. You can come share my room with me. Okay?"

"'Kay," Sora said meekly, scooting to the edge of the bed with Roxas, his hands firmly wrapped around Roxas'. It had been over an hour since Roxas had been brought to see Sora. Since then he had finally managed to calm Sora enough that the boy was no longer sobbing, though his face was still scared. Sora hadn't once let go of Roxas, let alone let him out of his sight. Every time the blond had moved even an inch Sora had flinched, drawing closer to his brother as if afraid he would leave him again.

Roxas felt his heart ache every time Sora flinched like that. It broke his heart to see his brother this skittish and scared.

"Come on, we can watch a movie while I'm doing my chemo. How does that sound?" Roxas asked as Armand and Taylor helped him into his wheelchair, which was considerably harder with the brunette hovering inches from him.

Sora nodded, chewing his bottom lip worriedly, his eyes never leaving Roxas.

Roxas squeezed his brothers' hand reassuringly before Dr. Taylor pushed him from the room, Sora walking beside him. Cloud, Armand and the rest trailed behind them, following them up to Roxas' room.

As Taylor wheeled Roxas into his room Roxas caught a glimpse of himself in the glass door leading to the balcony. It had been days since Roxas had seen himself. And what he saw made him draw back slightly.

Staring back at him was a sickly figure. His body was thin and frail, his cheek bones gaunt and his hands bony. His skin was pale in color, unhealthy in appearance. On hi head he wore a thick black snow cap, its short brim turned slightly to the side, the thick material hiding the fact that no hair grew beneath it.

Together with Sora beside him they made quite a sight.

Roxas tore his eyes from the reflection as Taylor wheeled him to the bed. Without waiting for help he stood, sitting on the edge of the bed and swinging his legs up. He scooted over, motioning for Sora to follow him. Sora obeyed, climbing in after his brother.

"I'll go let the nurses know you're ready for your chemo, Roxas. I'll come back and check on you in a few hours, alright?"

"Okay," Roxas watched Dr. Taylor leave the room.

"Cloud, Aerith. I'd like to discuss Sora's medication and treatment, if that was alright with you. It won't take long." Dr. King asked.

"Sure," Cloud said. "We need to run back to the house afterwards so we'll be back in a few hours, alright?" He asked Roxas.

Roxas nodded, watching the three adults leave the room. Leaving only Roxas, Sora and Demyx. The brunette made his way over to one of the chairs beside the bed. A moment later a nurse bustled in. The three of them were quiet as she set up the IV, connecting it to the back of his hand.

Roxas closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness washed over him, followed by a dull throbbing in his head as the chemicals started to make there way into his body. After a few seconds though he opened his eyes again, he was used to these side effects by now.

After the nurse left the room Demyx scooted to the edge of his seat, watching Sora. Roxas gave him a sympathetic look; he knew how hard this all must have been for him. Having to watch the boy he loved in this much pain and being unable to do a thing to help him.

"You feeling okay, Sora?" Demyx finally asked, he reached out, gently touching the brunettes shoulder.

At the contact Sora flinched away, drawing closer to Roxas as he turned to see who was touching, his eyes wide with fear. As if he were afraid someone were going to take him away from his brother.

Demyx pulled back, hurt.

Roxas felt Sora relax as he saw it was only Demyx. Sora's face flushed slightly when he realized what he had done. He shifted slightly, turning towards Demyx, though he still leaned against Roxas, one hand still firmly wrapped around the blonds.

"Demyx…" Sora said with a small smile, he lifted his free arm welcomingly.

Demyx smiled as he saw the gesture, he stood, sitting down on the edge of the bed as he leaned forward, wrapping the smaller boy in a hug.

Roxas smiled as Sora pulled back slightly so he could kiss Demyx on the lips.

"How are you feeling?" Demyx asked, brushing the hair from Sora's face.

"Tired," Sora said. "And hungry."

"You want me to go get you something from the cafeteria?" Demyx offered but Sora just shook his head.

"I'll wait until Roxas is done."

"Alright then. Is there anything else I can get you, baby?"

Sora just shook his head. "Just stay with me?" He said with a small, hopeful smile.

"Of course," Demyx told him, leaning forward and gently kissing Sora's forehead.

Roxas smiled as he watched the exchange between the two boys. It made him happy to see that despite everything the two of them were still together. The love they had for each other unaffected by what was going on.

Suddenly though Roxas' hands shot to his mouth as he felt the all too familiar feeling in his belly. Frantically Roxas leaned over the bed, his hand reaching down and lifting a plastic bowl off the floor.

Roxas cursed himself inwardly as he heaved into the bowl.

He had to ruin every moment, didn't he?

* * *

**A/N: **Is it strange to think that karma's going to come back and bite you in the ass for something you did to your character?

Because I have a doctors appointment next week (just a routine physical and shots for school, don't panic xD ) But now I'm all worried that there gonna find something wrong with me because of what I did to Roxas.

Is that normal, or am I just being paranoid again? xDD


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

Roxas sat awake in bed that night, Sora curled up against his side, his hands grasping Roxas' shirt firmly.

Roxas wasn't feeling well. He could feel a fever settling in and his head throbbed painfully. But he didn't want to call a nurse on the off chance of waking Sora. The brunette had had a long day, he needed as much rest as he could get. So Roxas lay there quietly, staring at the ceiling above the bed.

As he lay there, listening to the silent hospital around him, he thought over the days events. Cloud and Aerith had gone and spoken to his principal today. They told him he didn't have to go to school anymore if he didn't want to. He already had enough credits to graduate. His last semester had been nothing but electives and extra classes anyways, so it wasn't like he wasn't going to be able to graduate if he missed them.

Roxas agreed with them. He had been dreading the thought of having to go to school again. Especially since his hair had finished falling out. He had enough to deal with without having to hear the whispers everywhere he went, or asking the questions which were sure to come.

Roxas sighed, closing his eyes only to open them a moment later as his cell phone began to vibrate. Reaching over he snagged it off the nightstand, careful not to wake Sora.

Roxas face fell slightly as he read the text message Axel had sent him, guilt washing over him.

_I Love You._ It said simply.

Roxas closed his eyes. It had been three days since he had seen or spoken to the red head. He hadn't returned any of the boys' calls or messages, not because he hadn't wanted to but for fear of letting something slip.

He had tried over and over again to gain the courage to call Axel over the past three days. But every time he tried he froze up. He couldn't make himself press send; he could make himself talk to him.

Every time he thought of telling the red head he felt sick. He loved Axel more than anything and he didn't want to hurt him. He didn't want to see the pain in his eyes when he heard the word leukemia. He didn't want to see the betrayal spread across his face when he heard Roxas had been hiding it from him. He didn't want to see the fear run over him when he heard what Roxas had done only nights ago.

He didn't want to hurt Axel. That was the last thing he wanted to do. But Paine's words were true. Axel was going to be hurt either way.

Did Roxas want to put Axel through the experience of watching him die slowly? Did Roxas want to put Axel through that long, drawn out process where the pain would be stretched over months at a time? Did he want to have Axel with him until the end, despite the effects it would have on the red head.

Or should he break it off now? Push Axel away forever in order to save him. Sure, Axel would be hurt now. But the pain would fade soon, sooner than if he had to watch Roxas fade away.

Roxas squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth and clenching his hands into fists, ignoring the pain that shot up his arm and his stitches stretched.

Which should he choose? Which did he have the courage for?

Roxas lay there for hours, debating back and forth with himself. What should he do? What was the right thing to do? What would Axel want him to do? Which way would be the best for Axel?

Finally though, as the sun began to poke from below the horizon he realized what he had to do.

Tears fell silently down his face as he made his decision. There was no going back now. No changing his mind.

With shaking hands Roxas lifted his phone, pressing buttons with clumsy fingers.

_I love you too. _

Roxas closed his eyes and cried as he pressed send.

* * *

That morning the twins were released from the hospital with instructions to go home and rest.

Armand and Paine took back to their house; Cloud and Aerith were back at work and didn't feel comfortable with having the twins left at the apartment alone. So Armand had happily stepped forward, offering his house to them until they got off of work.

Roxas didn't say much the rest of the day, preferring to sit quietly, eyes downcast as he lost himself in his thoughts.

Whenever Sora or Paine would ask what was wrong he would shake his head slowly, not looking at either of them.

At five Cloud picked them up, taking them back to the apartment where Aerith prepared a special welcome home dinner. Complete with ice-cream cake for dessert. Roxas smiled politely, but said nothing throughout the dinner. Earning him worried looks from the others.

After dinner Roxas threw up three times. His stomach refused to keep anything down. Sora and Cloud watched Roxas miserably. Roxas could tell they wanted to help but neither of them knew what to do.

By nine thirty the four of them were already in bed, still exhausted from the last few days.

Roxas, however, didn't sleep. He waited silently, listening until Sora's breathing evened out. Once Roxas was sure his brother was asleep he pulled out his phone.

_I need to talk to you. Meet me at the playground?_

Roxas took a deep breath and pressed send. A few moments later his phone vibrated loudly, Roxas looked over his shoulder, making sure Sora was still asleep beside him.

_Be there in 10 minutes. _

Roxas let out a rough sigh, sitting up in bed and swinging his legs over the side. As he sat there he reached up as if to run his hand through his hair. Half way through the motion though he froze, remembering his hair was no longer there. Instead he rubbed his forehead, wiping the thin layer of sweat that had broken out away.

His wrist ached dully under its bandage and his stomach cramped unpleasantly. He could feel a fever starting but he ignored it. He could deal with that later; right now he had more important things to do.

Shakily he stood, grabbing his snow cap from his desk and pulling a jacket from the closet. He dropped his phone into his pocket at made of the door.

"Where are you going?" Roxas froze, hand on the doorknob. He looked back to see Sora sitting up, watching him with wide, scared eyes.

"Sora I-"

"Please don't leave me," Sora said pitifully.

"I'm sorry Sora. There's something I have to do."

"Are you leaving me again?"

Roxas let out a little sigh before moving back to the bed.

"Of course I'm not," He said leaning over and pulling Sora into his arms. "There's just something I have to do, alright? I'll be back in a little bit."

"Promise?"

Roxas pulled back, giving his brother a reassuring smile.

"I promise. Now go back to bed. I'll be back before you know it."

Sora nodded uncertainly, laying back down and watching Roxas leave the room.

Silently Roxas crept to the front door, slipping on his shoes and grabbing his keys from the basket. Slowly he opened the front door as he listened for any sign of movement in the house. To his relief though he heard none as he slipped out into the chilly night air, closing the door gently behind him.

Roxas shivered slightly as he walked down the steps. Around him the night was silent, save for the occasional car which drove by. Sticking his hands into his pockets he hunched his shoulders, walking quickly to the park down the road. The silence around him was making him nervous. He had never liked walking alone at night, his imagination always made monsters out of nothing, always coming up with new ways to frighten him.

He quickened his pace as the park came into view. He jumped, startled, as a cat darted across the path in front of him, a mouse clamped firmly in its jaw. Once it was gone Roxas laughed shakily at himself before hurrying forward, making it to the park without another scare.

He stood there waiting, listening to the sounds of the night. On all sides of the play ground were trees. It wasn't a forest, just a small patch of woods but it was enough to frighten him. Roxas sat down on one of the benches, looking around anxiously as if expecting something to jump out at any moment.

He sat there for several minutes, growing more and more apprehensive as time when on. It was almost enough to make him forget why he was there. Almost.

Roxas closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around himself. Trying to forget where he was and what he was doing.

_Why am I doing this? Why couldn't I have waited? _He thought miserably. Suddenly though he felt that familiar feeling in his abdomen. He leaned forward, vomiting uncontrollably.

"Roxas!" A familiar voice cut through the silent night. Roxas didn't look up as Axel hurried forward. "Oh my god Roxas. What's wrong?"

Roxas coughed thickly, clutching his stomach as the nausea passed.

"Roxas. Are you okay? Do you need me to get some help?" Axel asked frantically, sitting on the bench beside him, rubbing his back soothingly.

"No!" Roxas choked out roughly. "No. I'm fine."

"Roxas. You're sweating, you have a fever, you look like you haven't slept in days and you're throwing up. We need to get you some help." Axel insisted, pulling out his phone.

"No!" Roxas screamed, leaning forward, hands holding the back of his head. "I don't need help! I don't need anyone's help!"

_I'm sorry Axel. _

"Roxas, what's wrong?"

"Why does something always have to be wrong with me!?" Roxas demanded, he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to escape. He hated this. But there was no going back now. "Nothing is wrong with me!"

"Roxas! You need to calm down!"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Roxas screeched. "All you ever do is tell me what to do! I'm so sick of it!"

_I'm so sorry._

"What are you talking about Roxas?" Axel asked, hurt. He tried to lift Roxas head, tried to get him to look at him but Roxas jerked away. Standing and glaring at him past the tears in his eyes.

"JUST STOP IT! You're so damn clingy!"

Axel flinched back, looking at Roxas with a shocked expression. "Roxa-"

"Just stop! I don't want to hear it, okay!? Just stop!" Roxas turned away, his back to the red head.

"Roxas! Wh-" Axel started, getting to his feet and reaching out, his hand on Roxas' shoulder.

At the contact Roxas spun back, knocking the red heads hand away. "CAN'T YOU TAKE A FUCKING HINT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE! I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

Axel stumbled backwards as if Roxas' words were a physical blow. He watched Roxas with wide, hurt eyes, tears slowly slid down his cheeks.

Roxas stood, panting, sweat rolling down his face, his hands clenched into fists. He felt his legs shake, threatening to give out but Roxas ignored them.

_I'm sorry, Axel. But the more you hate me the less it'll hurt later. _

"Don't come near me again." Roxas said as he turned his back on the red head. He didn't see Axel collapse behind him, falling to his knees as he watched the thin, sickly boy walk away. He didn't see the red heads heart break in two.

_I'm so sorry…_ Roxas thought as he walked away from the only person he had ever loved with his entire heart. The person he still loved. The one he would love for the rest of his life. He could feel his heart break as he walked away from him.

_You'll understand one day…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: ***sigh* Not much left in the story. It should be over in like five or six chapters left I think.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

Axel didn't notice his legs give out from beneath him. He didn't notice as he fell forward, his knees digging painfully into the mulch. He didn't notice the tears that had begun to flood from his eyes.

All he knew was that the world was spinning; twisting and turning around him. It didn't seem real. It didn't seem possible. Roxas' words echoed through his head endlessly.

He watched silently as Roxas walked away down the darkened path. His shoulders hunched and his hands clenched at his side.

Axel had always thought his heart had broken the day his father walked out on him. Then again the night Roxas told him, in that terrifying trance, of his past.

But no, those had only been cracks. Small fractures. Minor bruises. Now though, now his heart was tearing in two. Ripping more and more every time Roxas words repeated in his head. The pain was unbearable.

Axel reached up, clutching at his chest. He gasped for air roughly, trying to breath past the lump in his throat.

Axel's vision blurred and doubled as the tears came on faster. He blinked once, watching Roxas disappear from his sight before he let himself go completely.

* * *

Roxas staggered forward. He could hardly see what was before him through the wall of tears that flooded his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Axel," he whispered roughly. He stumbled again, his foot catching on a fallen branch, sending him falling forward. His knees scrapped roughly against the gravel path as he fell forward, his shoulder ramming painfully against the trunk of a tree.

Roxas sat there sobbing silently, his sweatpants ripped and his knees bleeding, his arm wrapped around the tree.

"I'm so sorry," he choked again, resting his head against the rough bark of the tree trunk.

He shivered violently, feeling his stomach turn over moments before another wave of nausea hit him.

Violently he jerked forward, vomiting onto the ground before him.

After it had passed he weakly held himself up, supporting himself against the tree, his back hunched and his face mere inches from the vomit soaked earth before him.

His fever was getting the better of him. He was shivering, sweat poring down his face, mixing with the tears and vomit. His body trembled uncontrollably as he felt the world close in on him, the blackness creeping closer and closer.

_I'm sorry Ax…_

_

* * *

_

Axel stumbled forward, his trembling hand searching for the door handle. Finally he found it, tugging it open and pulling himself slowly inside.

He didn't know how long it had been since Roxas left. He didn't know how long he had been crying there in the park.

Axel leaned forward, burying his face in his hands. He was still crying. The tears still sliding endlessly down his cheeks.

_Why? What did I do? Did I do something wrong? Things were going so well. Why would he do this? Maybe I screwed something up. I did something. I had to have done something. _

These questions cycled endlessly through his head, mixing with Roxas biting words.

Axel sat there crying for sometime before he finally made himself move again. Slowly he reached up, turning on the truck and leaving the parking lot, angling out of town.

Axel drove on autopilot, barely thinking about what he was doing. Finally he came to a stop o find himself outside of Paine's house. In his daze ha had unconsciously driven to the one place that had been like a sanctuary to him over the years. One of the few places he was always welcome.

Without thinking he pulled into her driveway and climbed out of the truck. He made his way slowly up to the door, his arms wrapped around himself as if he were holding himself together. Reaching up he pressed a button on the call button, waiting for an answer as he continued to cry.

* * *

Sora sat up in bed, his arms wrapped around himself as he looked out the window nervously.

It had been close to an hour since Roxas had left and there was still no sign of the boy.

Sora shook slightly, his shoulders hunched. He needed to see his brother. He needed to touch him, to feel him next to him. Sora squeezed his eyes shut, fighting another wave of panic as it washed over him.

_What if something happened to him? What if he's leaving me again? What if he did something to himself again? What if he tries to leave me again? I don't want him to leave…_

Sora rocked back and forth, his eyes shut and his arms wrapped around himself as he fought to keep these thoughts at bay. He tried to convince himself that Roxas was fine. That he was safe somewhere. That he would be back with him soon and he would be able to sleep wrapped in his brothers arms again.

Sora sat like that for another half hour, rocking gently back and forth. Trying his best to calm himself.

But finally he couldn't take it anymore. He climbed from the bed, feeling his legs shake beneath me. Quietly he made his way across the hall, pushing the door to Clouds bedroom open and walking to his side of the bed.

"Cloud…" Sora said tentatively, his voice soft as scared.

"Hmmmm?" Cloud said sleepily, his eyes barely opening as he looked up at Sora.

"R-Roxas is gone."

* * *

"Paine…" Rikku groaned, rolling over and burying her face in the blanket.

"Wha…?" Paine asked, trying her best to cling to sleep.

"Someone's at the intercom…"

"Go answer it then," she grumbled into her pillow.

"It's your house, you answer it."

"Uggghhhh…." Paine groaned incoherently, throwing a pillow at the back of Rikku's head as she stood. The blond girl didn't notice though, she had already slipped back to sleep.

"What?" Paine demanded into the intercom as she readjusted her clothes, which consisted of a tight grey tank top and a red pair of panties.

"P-Paine?"

"Fire-crotch? What's going on?"

"Paine… h-he- he-" Paine heard Axel stutter.

She could tell something was wrong. Axel didn't stutter. Ever. And his voice was all wrong. Something was up.

"Wow, hold up. I'll be down in a second." She pulled her finger off the intercom button and ran from the room, jogging to the front door.

When she opened the door she saw Axel standing on the porch. His shoulders slumped over, his arms around himself, his head bowed as his body shook.

"Axel? What the hell happened?" Paine asked softly. She had never seen the red head like this before. She fought against the anger that was beginning to rise inside her, and the urge to beat the shit out of who ever did this to her friend.

"R-R-R-Roxas…."

Paine felt the anger dissipate at once.

"R-Roxas broke up with m-me." Axel said, stepping forward and leaning his against Paine.

Paine stood motionless for a moment, feeling the red head trembled against her, his body racked with sobs. She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh before reaching up and wrapping her arms around the boy, silently comforting him.

_So Roxas made his decision…_

* * *

"What!" Cloud demanded, sitting straight up in bed, staring at the cowering brunette in front of him.

Sora flinched away at Clouds raised tone. Cloud could see his brother's body shaking roughly.

"H-he left an hour and a half ago. He said he'd be right back but he's still not here."

"You let him go out alone!?" Cloud practically shouted as he shot to his feet. Sora took a step backwards, frightened.

"I-I-"

Cloud pushed past him, throwing on a shirt before darting from the room. Behind him he heard Aerith follow with Sora.

"Where did he go?" Cloud asked.

"I-I saw him go towards the park."

Cloud grabbed a flashlight, slipping on a pair of shoes before running from the apartment. He didn't stop to see if the others were following or not. All he could think about was Roxas.

_God dammit. That idiot. _

"Roxas!" He called, running down the sidewalk leading to the park. He swung the flashlight over the ground in front of and around him, looking for some sign of his brother.

"God damn it. Roxas!" He called again frantically. He didn't notice as the sidewalk turned to gravel as the path entered the trees.

"Roxas!" He called again, his flash light sweeping across the path. Someway up ahead Cloud noticed a bright orange piece of cloth. The same shade as Roxas' favorite pair of sweatpants.

"Roxas!" Cloud sprinted forward, falling to his knees beside his brother. Roxas was lying motionless on the ground. His breathing was shallow and labored, sweat drenched his clothes, vomit soaked the ground.

"Fuck." Cloud cursed. Pulling out his cell phone he dialed 911, telling them their location and instructing then to please hurry.

Behind him he heard Sora gasp and fall to his knees as he saw Roxas on the ground. Aerith tried her best to comfort the boy but it was no use. Sora fell forward, his hands on his head as he screamed. Just like he had at the hospital.

Cloud could feel the tears starting as he looked at the small, fragile form of his brother on the ground in front of him.

"Don't leave me Roxas…" He whispered.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to get this one out. I've had work. I would have had this one out last night but I decided to work some overtime because I need the money, then I had to come home and help my sister and a friend with there summer math packets, so yeah. Lol.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

"Paine, may I have a word with you?" Armand asked, stepping into the living room. Inside Paine sat beside a silent, crying Axel, her arm around his shoulder as he stared at the ground between his feet.

Paine nodded, turning to Axel. "I'll be right back. Hang in there."

"Yeah, Dad?" She asked, following Armand into the hallway.

"Roxas just got admitted to the hospital. Cloud and the others found him collapsed in the woods. He's still unconscious but he's in stable condition. He's severely anemic and his arms infected. On top of that he has a bad fever."

Paine sighed roughly, leaning back against the wall and lifting her hands to rub her eyes.

"The stress of his suicide attempt and breaking up with Axel pushed his body over the edge. The doctors say they're doing everything they for him. I'm going to go up there. I'm sure Cloud's having a hard time with this. And Sora's probably in a full blown panic attack."

Paine nodded, glancing over her shoulder toward the living room.

"I can't leave Axel."

"I know. I just wanted to let you know." Armand paused and sighed softly. "I know you think it's unfair, Paine. But don't tell Axel about Roxas. He didn't want Axel to know what was going on. I know it's hard to see him like this but this is what he chose. This is what he thinks is best."

"He's a god damn idiot." Paine muttered, crossing her arms and glaring at the ground.

"I know, sweetie. But it's _his _choice, not ours."

Paine nodded.

"Good. Now I'll call you if anything changes, alright? Take care of him," Armand said, leaning forward and kissing Paine on the forehead. Paine, who normally would have pushed him away indignantly, didn't move or protest. Armand gave his daughter one last sympathetic look before walking from the room.

Paine stood there for a few seconds longer; trying to figure out what Roxas had been thinking when he had made his choice. Finally she growled softly, frustrated, before turning and walking back into the living room.

"Come on," Paine said, walking over and tugging on the red heads elbow. "You need to get some sleep."

"I did something wrong, didn't I?" Axel asked miserably. He stared down at the floor, his back hunched and his arms around him. Just as he had been all night.

Paine gave another small sigh. "You didn't do anything wrong.

"Yes I did." Axel said. "I had to have done something wrong. I did something to make him mad… What did I do?"

"Axel you didn't do anything wrong," Paine said again, sitting down beside him and putting her arm around his shoulder. "People change. He just wasn't the right one for you."

"Yes he was!" Axel almost shouted. He leaned forward, his hands clasped behind his head as the tears came on stronger. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to hold them back. "He was the only one! The only one who ever made me feel like that! He's the only one who ever made me feel needed. Feel loved. He was the only one who I've ever loved…" His voice trailed off.

Beside him Paine closed her eyes, rubbing his back soothingly.

"I know, Axel. I know. But that doesn't change the way Roxas feels. The best thing you can do is move on. Try to live your life without him."

"But how?" He lifted his head, looking up at Paine with pitiful eyes. "Roxas was everything to me. I couldn't do anything without thinking about him."

"I never said it would be easy. But you're going to have to move on eventually. And the longer it takes the more it will hurt. And I know Roxas doesn't want you to hurt any longer than you have to. He'd want you to forget about him as fast as you can."

"But I can't just forget about him, Paine. I love him!"

"I know, hunny. I know. Now come on, it's already two in the morning and you look exhausted. Let's go get some sleep."

* * *

Roxas was getting tired of waking up to the sounds of tears and a heart monitor. This time he didn't have lay there trying to figure out what was going on. How could he have forgotten what he had done? How could he have forgotten the things he had said to Axel?

Roxas groaned silently, he didn't deserve to still be alive after what he had done. Not after the horrible things he had said.

After a few moments Roxas opened his eyes, startled by how weak he was and how much it took just to keep them open. He fought to keep them open as the room spun around him.

"Roxas!" A familiar voice shouted.

Roxas felt as his brother threw his hands around his neck as he sobbed, repeating his name over and over again.

"You promised Roxas. You promised you wouldn't leave me again!" Sora cried, trembling as she held onto his brother.

Sora's frantic grip on his neck was painful but Roxas said nothing. He just stared forward, eyes glued to the blanket that lay over him. He was happy to see Sora. He really was. But he couldn't smile, he couldn't say it, not after what he had done.

He had broken the heart of the only person he had loved. He had smashed it, broken it into hundreds of pieces. He didn't deserve to be happy after what he had done. And he didn't deserve to speak after the things he had said.

So Roxas lay there, unmoving and not speaking, his eyes downcast and his face miserable.

"R-Roxas?" Sora asked when Roxas said nothing.

Roxas didn't look up.

"Roxas are you okay?" Cloud stepped forward, watching him nervously.

Roxas said nothing.

"Roxas. Please say something." Sora pleaded, lifting Roxas face to meet his. Roxas turned his head away from his brother, a single tear running down his cheek.

* * *

"The doctor says Roxas' condition is mental, not physical. There is nothing physically wrong that is stopping him from speaking. Roxas is not allowing himself to speak." Armand said to Cloud as they stood outside the door to Roxas' room.

"Why?" Cloud asked, confused. "Why would he do that?"

"My guess is as a form of punishment."

"Punishment?"

"He broke up with Axel last night. I heard he said some pretty bad things to him…"

Cloud's eyes traveled to the door, looking through the glass he could see Roxas' small form laying in the bed. Sora was talking rapidly to him from his spot on the bed beside him but Roxas just gazed out the window, a sad distant look on his face.

"So he's punishing himself for hurting Axel?"

"I think so. Roxas loved Axel more that anything. It must have been unbearably painful for him to say those things. He probably feels that he doesn't deserve to speak after what he said."

Cloud watched Roxas silently.

"What can we do to help him…?" He asked after a few moments.

"We just have to wait. Hopefully he'll figure things out for himself. If not, well, there's nothing we can do for him…"

* * *

Roxas lay in his bed, staring silently out the window as he listened to Sora chatter beside him. Roxas could tell Sora was on the edge. One moment the brunette was smiling at him then the next he looked close to tears. Roxas knew his brother was trying his hardest to stay in control. And he could tell it was taking a lot out of the boy.

Roxas barely heard what his brother was saying as he stared out the window. He was thinking of happier times in his life and how it was all over now.

_Now all I have to do is wait for it to end…_

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Sorry this chapter is so short and sucky. I just haven't had a very good day and I don't feel like looking at it anymore. Hopefully the next one will be a little better quality than this one.

Oh and I forgot to mention this last chapter because I was worried about getting to work on time but Rukuku on deviantart has drawn some fanart for I'll Stay! They're amazing so everyone should go check them out. =]


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Soon days turned into weeks, then weeks into months. Before Axel knew it was graduation and summer break.

Axel tried his best to move on, to forget about his time with Roxas, to forget about how it ended between them. But he still woke up crying in the middle of the night. He still found his thoughts drifting to the blond boy whenever he wasn't careful. Even after six months his heart hadn't healed, he still wished to hold Roxas in his arms again. To make up with him, to fix things.

But he couldn't even if he had wanted to. Roxas seemed to have dropped straight off the edge of the world. No one knew what had happened to him, or where he was. Either that or they refused to say.

Axel had seen Sora a few times over the months. Axel could tell something as going on with the boy. Ever since the suicide incident he hadn't been the same. He was thin, dark bags ringing his eyes and an uneasy, nervous feeling about him.

Each time Axel had seen the boy he had the urge to ask about Roxas. But each time he tried his body froze up, the events of that night flashing through his eyes. So in the end he had gritted his teeth, swearing to forget about the blond boy.

School started up again in September with Axel and Demyx both attending the community college in town. Life moved on just as it always had regardless of what anyone was going through.

"Hey Ax!" Axel heard as he walked across campus, angling toward his truck. He turned, seeing Demyx trotting up beside him.

"Hey."

"I'm heading over to Paine's, wanna come?"

Axel shrugged, "sure, why not?"

"Cool," Demyx said before launching to another subject.

Axel let his gaze drop to the ground, barely listening as his best friend chattered away about some assignment. As they walked Axel felt his thoughts drift. What was Roxas doing? Was he happy?

"How's Sora?" He asked on a whim.

"Sora?" Demyx asked, trying to keep the surprise from his voice. "Oh Sora's fine!" He said quickly. "He said Taven and everyone else from Destiny Island said hi. I wish I could have gone back to visit but I was down visiting my grandparents when they went."

Axel nodded, looking down at his phone as it started to vibrate.

"Hold on," he said to Demyx. Demyx nodded and motioned to the vending machine beside the building before walking toward it.

"Hello?"

"_Axel?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Oh thank god. I've been trying to find your phone number for ages. This is Taven."_

"Oh hey… Axel said uncertainly. What was Taven doing calling him? "What's up?"

"_We were just a little worried. Is Roxas okay?" _Axel's eyes widened slightly. _"He won't answer his cell phone and he hasn't called any of us since the trial. We've talked to Sora a few times but each time he seemed weird. He wasn't himself. And neither came to visit over the summer like they said they would. So we were worried." _Axel's brow furrowed, and he glanced over at Demyx. They hadn't gone to Destiny Island?

"Umm… well… I wouldn't really know. I haven't talked to Roxas in six months…"

"_What? You two are going out, right?"_

"Not anymore… Roxas broke up with me…" Axel said awkwardly.

"_WHAT!?"_ Axel heard a double screech come from the phone.

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? Miles! Give me back the pho-! What do you mean he broke up with you!?" _Miles demanded, in the background Axel could hear Taven trying to take the phone back.

"Uhhh…"

"_Roxas loved you more than anything! He wouldn't break up with you!"_

"Well he did…" Axel said, dejected. Reaching up he ran his hand through his hair, sighing as he did so.

"_No. He wouldn't do that. He can't do that!" _Miles said frantically. A moment later Axel heard the boy squeal indignantly.

"_Sorry about that Axel." _Taven said, sounding slightly out of breath. _"I just assumed you two were still together… I didn't mean to bring any painful memories back up. We were just worried."_

"It's fine," Axel sighed. "If I hear anything I'll give you a call, alright."

"_Thanks, Axel. And I'm sorry about you and Roxas. He doesn't know what he's missing."_

"Thanks…"

Axel closed the phone as he heard the line go dead. He glanced up, watching Demyx walk back toward him, two sodas' in his hands.

Demyx was hiding something, Axel could tell. But _what _was he hiding?

* * *

Roxas lay in his hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling. Beside him Sora slept. The poor boy hardly left the hospital anymore. And when he did leave it wasn't for more than a few hours at a time.

Roxas closed his eyes and drew in a shallow breath. His body hurt. Constantly. And it only got worse as the days went by.

Slowly he turned his head, his eyes falling on the framed picture beside the bed. The one Axel had given him last Christmas. No matter how hard he had tried he couldn't bring himself to get rid of it. And he was glad he hadn't. During these last few months it was the only thing that kept him from being scared. Every time he was kept up at night, every time his body found a new way to destroy itself he would look at the picture. He would remember the times he had spent with Axel, the times they had laughed, the times they spent wrapped in each others arms, that night on Destiny Island. And he would feel lucky. His fear would disappear because he was lucky to have had those times to remember.

Roxas flinched, his eyes shutting and his hand coming to clutch at his side. His body trembled in pain and he felt sweat begin to slide down his face. Roxas clenched his teeth and cracked an eye open. It took a moment to focus but once he did his eyes fell on the picture once more.

Roxas smiled slightly despite the pain that racked his body.

_Not much longer to wait…_

***

"Paine. Can I talk to you?" Armand asked, poking his head into the room.

"Sure," Paine told him, standing. "I'll be right back.

The room echoed with a chorus of 'okays.'

Axel watched as Paine followed her father from the room. The red head sighed. It was already ten at night and he had classes in the morning.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna spilt, 'kay? If Paine gets mad tell her I have class in the morning."

"'Kay," Demyx replied, not taking his eyes from the TV. "See you tomorrow."

Axel grabbed his bag off the floor and walked from the room, his thoughts preoccupied as he walked down the hall, heading for the stairs.

What was Demyx hiding from him? What was going on with the twins?

Axel squeezed his eyes shut at the thought of the twins. He didn't want to think about Roxas. When he thought about Roxas good things never came of it.

Axel stepped out on the walkway above the main foyer only to freeze as he heard Armand's voice from below in the living room.

"He doesn't have much longer."

Axel stepped back, hiding against the wall out of view of the living room.

"Why? Shouldn't the treatments be working?" Paine said, only it didn't sound like her. She sounded worried, scared even.

_Treatments?_

"They should but Roxas has already given up. He's not trying anymore."

_Roxas? What's going on?_

"What about the transplant? Sora's a perfect match!"

"Roxas refuses to accept it. But if he doesn't get it soon he's not going to last much longer. His kidneys are failing at an alarming rate."

_Kidney failure? Transplant? What?_

"Can't we just make him take it?"

"He's eighteen, Paine. It's his decision whether he wants to go through with the procedure or not. We can't do anything without his permission."

"Fuck!" Paine cursed; Axel flinched slightly as he heard something break. "What the fuck is wrong with that boy!? Does he want to die?" She demanded.

Armand was silent.

Axel felt his legs go weak beneath him; he leaned against the wall, sliding down until he sat on the floor. Roxas was dying? Why hadn't anyone said anything?

Now it all made sense. The way Roxas looked that night, the vomiting, the snow cap. Everything.

"Dammit," Paine said quietly, Axel could hear the tears in her voice. Axel's eyes widened in surprise, Paine was crying.

"How long does he have…?" She asked after a few seconds. Axel heard her sniff thickly.

Armand was silent for a moment before saying softly, "I don't know…"

Axel felt tears spring to his eyes before he climbed to his feet, running down the stairs and out the front door. He had to talk to Roxas. He had to talk to him _now. _

_

* * *

_**A/N: **Only one more chapter I think, lol. You guys aren't gonna like the ending I don't think. I think after this stories over I'm going to take a break from fanfiction for a while =[ I have like three or four novels I want to work on. I've been putting them off for months because I've been focused on I'll Stay. So I'm going to take some time away from Fanfic to give them some well deserved attention. But don't worry! I already have an idea of a NaruSasu fanfiction. So this won't be the last story I post on here! =P

Anyway, sorry for the delay though. On tuesday I had to go college shopping with my mom then I went to the doctor and yesterday I had to work all day, so yeah. Sorry about that.

Yay! Otakon is in 2 days! I'm so excited!


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Axel stood panting slightly as he pushed the doorbell over and over. He was in a panic. Roxas couldn't be dying. No, it wasn't possible. He must have heard something wrong. He was over reacting. Roxas was fine and well.

Axel froze for a moment, why did he even care? Roxas had broken his heart. Crushed it into little pieces, why should he care what happened to him now?

But he didn't have time to dwell on that thought as the door swung open, a ragged, exhausted looking Sora standing on the other side.

"Yes?" He yawned softly, his eyes closing.

"Sora, where's Roxas?"

Sora froze at the sound of his voice, his eyes shooting open as he gapped up at him like he was seeing a ghost.

"A-A-Axel!"

"I need to see Roxas."

"N-no! He doesn't want to see you!" Sora squeaked, trying to close the door. Axel reached forward, easily holding the door open despite the brunette's efforts.

"Please, Sora." He pleaded, leaning over and looking the frightened, worried boy in the eye. "Please. Tell me what's going on? Why are his kidney's failing? Why is he dying?"

Sora looked up at the red head, his eyes filling with tears, his body trembling. Axel watched him fight himself for a few long moments before he finally broke down. Sora fell forward to his knees, tears pouring from his eyes, his shoulders shaking. He buried his face in his hands as he cried.

"It's leukemia, Axel. Leukemia. It's killing him. It's killing him!" He choked through the tears.

Axel felt his legs go weak again and he dropped to his knees in front of Sora.

"I don't know what to do. He won't talk to me anymore. He hasn't talked since that night. Nothing I do helps. I can't help him."

His head shot up, his face desperate.

"A-Axel. You can help him. I know it. He loves you. He still loves you. He never stopped. You can help him. You're the only on who can keep him alive…"

Axel felt tears jump to his eyes once more as Sora spoke.

"W-where is he?"

"The hospital. His usual room. Please help him Axel. You can save him. Please."

Axel nodded, climbing to his feet and running down the stairs. He had to get to Roxas.

* * *

Roxas winced, gritting his teeth against the pain. It hurt. Horribly.

He had always known dying would be painful. But he had never imagined it would be like this.

Roxas opened his eyes, reaching out slowly and painfully, his hand closing around the familiar metal frame. Carefully he lifted the picture, pressing it against his body with a sigh.

At least he knew this wouldn't last much longer.

* * *

"Roxas!" Axel called as he flung the door to the hospital room open. He opened his mouth to call again when his voice caught in his throat.

In the bed lay Roxas. Axel almost didn't believe it at first. He was so small, so thin and frail. His bones stuck out beneath his thin, pale skin. His face was gaunt, and his lips chapped. His breathing was shallow and his face screwed up in agony.

Slowly Roxas' eyes opened. His once vibrant blue eyes were dull, glazed over with pain.

Almost at once his eyes widened, first in shock then in fear.

"No," he choked out. His voice rough from months of neglect. He shook his head back and forth. "No."

"Roxas…" Axel said softly, taking a step forward.

"No! You're not supposed to be here. You're not supposed to be here. Go away!" Roxas tried to shout but his voice came out barely over a whisper.

"You're not supposed to see this. You're not supposed to know. Get out. Please just get out."

"Roxas. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You're not supposed to know," Roxas repeated, his head swinging back and forth. He squeezed his eyes shut, his hands coming to hold his head. He had to be dreaming. He was having another nightmare. Axel couldn't really be there. He wasn't supposed to find out until after it was over. He wasn't supposed to find out until he was already gone.

"Was it to protect me?" Axel asked.

"You can't be here. You're not here. This is a dream. This is all a dream!"

"Roxas! This isn't a dream!" Axel rushed forward, taking Roxas by the shoulders. At his touch Roxas froze, staring down at the blanket.

"Why didn't you tell me, Roxas? I could have helped you…" Axel whispered. He felt Roxas shaking and he could see the tears that fell from his eyes onto the blanket.

"You weren't supposed to know until I was dead."

"But why?" Axel asked desperately. "Why didn't you want me to know? Why didn't you want me to help you?

"B-b-because I didn't want to see you anymore! So just forget about me. Let me die in peace!"

"But I could have helped you."

"I don't want your help!" Roxas snapped. "Just forget about me, okay? Move on with your life and let me die alone."

"You're not going to die! And you're not going die alone!" Axel told him firmly. He blinked, just now noticing the tears that streamed from his eyes. "You're not going to die."

"Yes I am Axel. Can't you see! I'm almost there. I'm so close I can smell it myself. So just go away and let me die already!"

"No! I am not letting you give up like this! You can beat this, Roxas. I know you can!"

"No I can't! How many fucking times do I have to tell you! I'm already dead!" Roxas gasped, his hands flying to his sides as he groaned in pain.

"Roxas?! Roxas, what's wrong?"

"Shut up! Just shut up and go away! I don't love you anymore and I don't want to see your face again!"

"If you hate me so much why do you still have this…?" Axel asked softly, lifting the picture from the bed.

Roxas' eyes traveled from the picture to Axel, frantically trying to think of something to say.

"Please don't say you don't love me. If you really didn't care you wouldn't still have this."

As Roxas looked into Axel's soft green eyes he felt the last bits of his resolve crumble. He couldn't keep up the façade any longer.

"I'm so sorry, Axel," he whispered, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Axel, ignoring the pain he felt. "I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for what I said. I'm sorry for hurting you… I only wanted to protect you."

Axel laughed shakily. "Idiot. You're the one who needs protecting."

"I love you, Axel…"

"I love you too. Don't worry, Roxas. I'll stay with you this time. Through any and everything…"

_**Fin**_

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, that's the end. I know you guys probably hate me right now for leaving it open ended. I know I hate it when authors leave stories open ended like this. But I felt like the reader should decide whether Roxas pulls through or not. So yeah... sorry if you don't like the ending. But think of it this way, now _you _can decide whether Roxas lives or not.

And I want to thank all of you out there who stuck with the story to the end and all the people who wrote all those wonderful reviews! It means so much to me to hear how much you guys enjoyed it. So thanks so much!


End file.
